Infinite Gaim
by Infloenix Burst 185
Summary: Fight the enemy from in Helheim forest with the armor that looks like fruit? In the world of I.S. one rider Katsuo fight for his life to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.
1. Stage 1

**Hello and this is my second stout of the Kamen Rider Anime crossover, and I hope you like it as they will be new riders and formidable foes.**

 **Stage 1: Orange from the sky!?**

 **Note: I don't own Kamen Rider or Infinite Stratos except the OC.**

* * *

In a world as the strange fruit sprouts out and grows everywhere, with a large building with wines all around it. In the battle field lies a blue suited warrior of a orange theme. With a gold crust on his forehead, and visor of an orange slice as he carries an a sword of an orange slice, riding on a horse.

Behind him is an army of grey bug like creatures as a few are in the sky, and behind him are six girls bowing down for him as two warriors.

One on the left is a warrior of an angel theme with feather wings on his head carrying a long sword on him, resembles of an blueberry.

And the other on the right is a warrior of feminine body resembles of an plum and wields two katana.

Across the battlefield was a warrior of a red suited knight resembles of a banana with a spear on his hand and riding a motorcycle. With an army of grey bug like creatures but with red highlights with another two warrior who looks like an acorn of a greek soldier, holding a warhammer as the other one's a pepper cowboy like holding two guns. And pilot flying machines a watermelon aircraft like.

Above the sky the army formation a shape of fruits, with the blue warrior an orange slice shape, and the red warrior a banana shape. Another army not far away from the battlefield formation a green melon.

On top of a hill watching the battle is an army of grey bug like creatures, with large mechs resembles of watermelon wielding a naginata white warrior of a samurai resembles the blue warrior, green melon for a armor, a crest stag beetle on his head and light green visor.

And with him is a chinese theme warrior of a grape like armor, wielding a gun with compounded eyes as he watch beside the white samurai.

Not far away was a blonde girl wearing a white dress, a necklace around her neck, boots, and a strange flower as she lying on the ground with vines for bed as green vines runs through her veins before she'd woke up and revealing to have a red eye on her right,

The blue warrior sense her appearance as he turns to the left and see the blonde girl standing on the hills, holding a strange fruit on her hand and watching the battlefield.

Just then the strange flower that pinned on her hair flows off making the blonde girl surprise as it fell on the ground.

The blue warrior raise his sword and lets out a battle cries as he charges in with the army of grey bug creature follows him while the angel warrior isn't sure about all of this, but the female samurai encourage him as she follows the armies as the angel warrior has no choice but to follow them as he grip his sword.

The red warrior charges in too as his army follow right behind him.

The white samurai stands up from his stool as the chinese warrior follows his lead and was ready to fight.

The red and blue forces charges in, firing at each other as they continue roaring.

Not far away lies a warrior of a knight emphasized ressembles of an apple watches the fight while holding a shield with a sword with it.

As the blonde girl sad and worried seeing this while green amy of the white samurai and the chinese warrior watches on the sidelines as the two warriors charge in and clash.

"I'm sorry" the blonde bird whisper as her tear drop from her eyes and landed on the ground.

Then all of a sudden, an alarm clock rang in room with bed as someone wakes up and slams the clock off with the sun shining on him through the window. His hair is black, blue eyes, and the age of fourteen. As he wears a orange shirt and black short for sleeping. His name is Katsuo Kazuaba.

He rub his eyes his eyes and looks at the window and lets out a yawn. "Was that….a dream?" Katsuo wonders if that dream he had was real of not.

* * *

 **Playing Just Live More by** **Shōnan no Kaze**

 **The scene start with four riders, Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangutsu posing back to back with their weapons on their hands, as the camera focus on Gaim.**

 **Then the next scene change with Helheim forest vines vanish as the as it only leave an object behind as every weapon smash and slash it revealing to be a title.**

 _ **Infinite Gaim**_

 **(Got to move….wow!)**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more! Don't say no! Just live more!) the scene showcase all four riders in a dojo with samurai armor for display. Then the scene focus on Gaim as he pointed his musou saber at the camera while his reflect of his original self shows of Katsuo.**

 **(Survival you got move. Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) Katsuo watches the sunset as on his back pocket is his orange lockseed before turning around just before he passes through hallucination of Gaim.**

 **(Dare ga kachi nukekru? Kagi wa akerarete shimata, {Don't say no! Just live more!}) then the scene display Ryoga in a dark warehouse sitting on the box as he clutch both of his hands hard while his banana lockseed place next to him just as hallucination of Baron stand behind him. Then the scene charge showcasing scene two split sides screen of Katsuo and Ryoga with their respective colors and rider forms in the back posing.**

 **(Doko ni aru Don't say no! Just live more!) then next scene shows Ichika and Houki standing before Suzuki and Hakaru were next while their riders form posing in the back as Chifuyu cross her arms with her own rider form behind her.**

 **(Dou tsukau? Kindan no kajitsu) the rider appearing with their respective lockseed at the back in split screens. The scene change as Baron rides on his bike as Gaim in the suika armor yoroi before changing in gyro mode and flies up when Baron rides under him. Then it shifted the scene as Gaim, Baron, and Zangetsu active their belt.**

 **(Imu to iu kaze wa) as Katsuo transform into Kamen Rider Gaim and prepare for battle.**

 **(Nani wo tsutaeru tame. Okame ko motoki fuku.) then it showcase a battle between Gaim versing all of the IS pilot at the IS Academy battleground.**

 **(Tsuyoku! Tsuyoku! Blowin' up) just as Ichika in his Byakushiki joins in as he Gaim and Baron stares at each other and charges towards each other as they clash.**

 **(Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada miekakute mo) Ryugen firing at the cage until it collapse. Then Zangetsu spins around as unleash green slash at the front with his shield up. Then a blonde girl that looks like Chifuyu but shorter stand on a hill with the sun behind her as he reach out her hand at the camera.**

 **(Soko genkai seiipei! Ikite iru to ieru kara) this scene show Gaim armor, lockseed, and the bracelet of the Byakushiki on the ground. As the scene change as Gaim and Ichika past by each other while staring eye to eye. The next scene show the banana armor and lockseed on the ground just as Ryoga lets out a roar and actives his Baron knight.**

 **(Utsumuku ka yo {Kao wo agero} doko made memo {Mageru koto naku}) Baron charge down and slash the Inves at Helheim forest as he pose. Then it showcase Ryugen Budou armor, shenlong bracelet, Melon armor, Rafale Revive Custom II pendant, and the Pine armor, Blue Tear earring on the ground with their respective lockseed as well.**

 **(Shinjita michi wo yoke {just live more!}) in each area of the Kamen Rider posing as Zangetsu stands in a dojo, Baron stage show, Ryugen on a building top, and finally Gaim in a forest with cherry blossom glowing a pond. Then Katsuo lets out a roar as he throws out his fist and punch it in front of the camera.**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more!) the final scene takes place as the camera focus on Gaim, riding a horse and rush into battle.**

* * *

After waking up in the morning and had a strangest dream he ever slept, Katsuo gets up from bed, after taking a shower, ate breakfast, and dress up in his school uniform as he walks down to school.

While walking down the streets after crossing through crosswalk with his school bag on his hands.

Then he spotted someone standing there waiting as he's average height, slim, and black hair that's in the parted middle.

Katsuo rushes up to him as the person hears him coming just when he greets him. "Hey Katsuo, took long" he said.

"Morning Ichika" Katsuo said as Ichika smile before both of them walks together.

The two walking together as they headed to until they finally made their way to a school building just when student walking through the entrance, the two stop for a moment. Staring at each others.

"Well then, this is the last time I'm gonna drop you off" Ichika smiled while Katsuo stares at him dull. Not just the fact he small but with being Ichika being tall as he slightly almost at his sizes.

"You know I am fifteen years old. Y'know that right?" Katsuo stated as he close his eyes as Ichika chuckled before he patted Katsuo head.

"Come on, you know Chifuyu will kill me if I don't drop you to school" Ichika pointed out as the two of them don't wanna know if Ichika old sister doesn't tell him if he doesn't. "Well guess I'll see you until summer then."

"Sure, your heading straight to a boarding school for girls, for operating an I.S unit" Katsuo said.

"Yeah," Ichika said sheepishly, "anyway, I gotta pack my things before I leave in about a few days. See soon, and tell Hakaru I said hi" he said as Katsuo nodded his head and understood, as he left Katsuo for packing up.

The truth is, Katsuo is being taking care by Ichika and his sister Chifuyu, the only family he had. The two of them had been taking care of Katsuo since he was kid, and after years with them as if he part of the family.

After he walks inside of the school, Katsuo head to the classroom as he took his seat at his classroom and waits until class starts. Then unexpectedly someone behind him as Katsuo notice a shadow behind him just before he turns around and see a student talk at Ichika size. He had dark green hair mix with green on top, pale ivory skin, and grey eyes.

"Morning Katuso" he greet his friend.

Then Katsuo asked. "Hey, Hakaru where've you been, I didn't see you this morning with Ichika?" He was wondering about that.

"Oh, I was busy with the preparation in the kendo, I need more member to join, you wouldn't mind and joining in?" He asked Katsuo to join the kendo club.

"No, I'm good" Katsuo shook his head in denial. "Besides, I'm not much of sword fighting anyways" he reason with his friend as he understood just when a woman walks in with a briefcase on her hands as she place it on her desk.

"Now everyone take your seats, we're about to start class" she said everyone in the room takes their seat. Just when Hakaru was about to take his seat before Katsuo tug his sleeve as he looks at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something" Hakaru raise his eyebrow wondering what he gonna say. "Ichika said hi" he whisper.

"Oh yeah, he's not here is he" Hakaru said as Katsuo nodded to Hakaru question. "Then he's packing up his things up to his new school for a few days."

"Oh that, he's getting ready to go to I.S Academy is he."

"Yeah, who the thought that Ichika was able to active an I.S" Katsuo said as he looks down to his desk.

I.S Academy is a educational school for piloting a powerful machine know as Infinite Stratos, or I.S for short. However, I.S Machine only responded to female for some reason as the power of men turns the table as woman dominated over the world of one machine.

"Mr Moro, class is starting can you take your seat" she asked Hakaru to sit down as class starts.

After a long hour of school, everyone were heading home as some are going out and hang out with their friends. For Katsuo, he was finishing packing up his things as he headed out to outside of school grounds as he headed somewhere else.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

In a hallway where it seem to be empty and quiet, until a man runs down with something what appears to be a black belt like with a yellow knife blade on the right side.

He kept running before he duck when bullets pass him as he turns around and see men in black suit firing guns at him while chasing him down the hall.

The man sees a door not far away, as he runs as fast as he can and finally made to the door. After the man pass through the door, he close the door quick and barricade the door as the black suited men tries to knock it down and follow then man holding the belt.

The man runs down as he found himself in a room with technology and computers around as he look at a strange looking large gasp which looks like a opened zipper as it shows a forest through it. The man hears the door's about to be knock down, then man runs up the one of the computers and types fast on the keyboard.

The door opened up as it collapse on the ground as the suited men proceed the man who's running. Just as they got here they see the zipper closing as the man holding the belt dashes to the zipper portal as he jump in before it closes.

The suited men stop as the portal zipper closed.

"Sir, he got away with the item from the lab he just stole" he reported the the phone earpiece.

" _Let him run"_ said through the ear piece.

"But sir?" he wonders why.

" _If he escape with the belt, then the belt will find its owner"_ the person said. " _It'll be grateful of whoever wear the belt will be adequate."_

* * *

 **(Back with Katsuo)**

Katsuo is at a cafe bar where they serve smoothies, drinks and treats over there. Right now, he sitting on the counter bar just just when the female waiter serve him a drink. "Here the usual Katuso" she said.

"Thanks" Katsuo said as he took a sip from his mouth and drinks it.

Just then he notice something on tv pop up as it shows a footage of an I.S mech, as if clues through the sky with six flying together on the screen shows up. The screen changes when the new woman talks about the I.S before showing an image of Ichika as the title said ' _the man piloting I.S!?'_

"Who the thought a man like him can control an I.S" Katsuo said dully.

"Yeah," the owner said, "and I just can't believe a boy like him pull it off like that."

Katsuo as he took a slip from his drinking in silence, a woman from the entrance door approaches him and tap him on the shoulders when Katsuo felt it as he turns around and see a woman wearing a black business suit that matches her skirt, and black pantyhose, as she her hair long black that splits, and brown eyes.

Katsuo recognizes that woman. "Chifuyu" he said as she smirked and takes a seat next to him. "I'll have a regular one please" Chifuyu asked the owner when she nodded and walk off for her order.

"So how's school?" she asked just after Katsuo sip his drink and talks to her. "It's fine, just math and japanese having a hard time studying" Katsuo stated to his school work as Chifuyu drink arrived and was place next to her as she took a drink.

"In anycase, ain't you gonna say goodbye to Ichika tomorrow?" she wondered about that as Katsuo responded with a shrugged as he took another drink while Chifuyu raise her eyebrow as if there's something wrong with Katsuo.

"Okay Katsuo, what's wrong, you look a little down. Are you going to miss Ichika for a mouth until summer?" she asked as Katsuo hears her question.

"No, it that" he moan. "It just that Ichika been treating me like his little brother, you don't suppose I not getting any taller right?"

Chifuyu chuckled quietly as she takes another sip. "Is size really about" she ask Katsuo just when he scratch his back as he doesn't know why. "Katsuo, you know that Ichika he's trying to keep you safe just like I did to him."

"Yeah, but sometime he's doing all of the work to protect me while I…..just don't want him to do all that stuff anymore" Katsuo said before drinking.

Then Chifuyu smiled as he finishes her drink. "Look Katsuo, Ichika maybe a dence, but that's how it is. If it were for him, the both of us wouldn't have met you and took you in" she smiled.

She has a point, back in the past, Katsuo was alone and cold out in the rain that day. Then Ichika shows up after save just as a car was about to crash towards him, as Ichika save him and took him to Chifuyu. By the time they took care of him, Chifuyu decided to adopt Katsuo and both of them took care of him after that day.

"Even so, he's still your brother in law and that's that" Chifuyu said before she slam her hand on the table and left the counter with money on it. "Don't worry about paying Katsuo, it's on me" she said just before Chifuyu left the bar.

Katsuo smile just before he fininshing up just drink at the bar.

* * *

 **(Oriumura house)**

Ichika was in his room, finishing up packing his thing at the middle of the night as he's getting ready for his new boarding school. Just the. Katsuo shows up as he walks through the door.

"Hey, Ichika" he greets him with a smile. "Finishing packing your things?"

"Yep, and I'll leaving by morning" Ichika said closing his suitcase. "Hey, Katsuo," he listen to what Ichika's about to say, "I just wanna say that no matter what people say to you, I'll always be there for you, even though I'm far away" he said.

Katsuo shows his brother in law a smile on his face just before he spoke up to him. "Yeah I can keep that in mind" he said as Ichika smile as well just as he pick up his suitcase just before he walk out of his room and walks up to the door. He stop near by at the door as Ichika turns back to see Katsuo as he wave his left hand at him.

Katsuo respond by wave his hand and waves at him just when Ichika left the house leaving Katsuo alone. "Take care of yourself, Ichika" he muttered before he walk to his room and went straight to bed.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

Katsuo was a walking on the streets as he's wearing a blue button shirt with a orange long underneath, tan pants, and navy shoes with orange linings. He walks across the crosswalk with his hands in his pockets, he pull out his phone and calls Hakaru.

"Hey, Hakura, it's me Katsuo. Listen, Ichika left so I was thinking maybe we can hang out. Just call me back" he said turning off his phone, looking up at the sky thinking what's he doing his he free time?

As he continue walking around the streets, he a park across the streets and see everyone enjoying themselves together while having a picnic while children.

Katsuo chuckled as he remember back in the past when he, Ichika, and Chifuyu use to have picnics together as he started walking away.

Just as he walking his eyes widen as if he sense something nearby as he look to the left where the alley way, he walks to that alley while sensing it's present closer and closer.

While following the trail of sense he suddenly saw a white figure past by him as Katsuo runs down and follow that figure. " _What was that?"_ Katsuo thought as he chase after the it.

But when he got there, he was shock as he sees something not ordinary. It was a zipper portal like with plants and strange flowers around it, while Katsuo looks around and scan the area before approaching the zipper portal. He look through it as he sees a forest.

He once again looks around and see no one here, he let one foot on the ground from the other side of the zipper portal before stepping his whole body through.

Katsuo looks around the forest as he wondered around through it,never seen this kind of forest. "What is this forest?" He wonders.

Katsuo continue wandering around the strange forest until he stumbles upon the tree as see what's on these vines, and saw a strange looking purple fruit.

"What is this?" He asked

Katsuo grab two purple fruit as he stares at them. Then he suddenly felt something off himself while staring at the strange fruits. " _They look tasty…."_ Katsuo thought as he was about to take a bit on them.

"Don't eat them!"

He heard a voice calls out for him as Katsuo look around and see a man from before, as the rush towards Katsuo. "Whatever you do, do not eat them!"

"Why?" Katsuo asked.

Then the both of them heard a roar echo as the turn to the back and see a large bug looking creature with green highlight. This is the Elementary.

Katsuo takes a closer look at him as he recognizes him from his strange dream he had. "That thing…..came from my dream once" he murmured.

"Let's get out of here! Quick get in front of me!" The man said as he pushes Katsuo in the front as both of them ran down the forest as they run away from that Elementary Inves.

They kept running and running as they see a portal that lead Katsuo here in the forest as both of them jumps through it and return to their world.

"That...was…...a….close one" Katsuo said exhaustedly.

The man crawls back on his feet as he look back at the portal and see the Elementary Inves from before as he cross through the portal just as it lets out a roar.

Katsuo shock as he step back from it when the Elementary Inves marchs up to him.

"Ahh!" Katsuo scream as the Elementary Inves punches him as Katsuo collapse on the ground.

Katsuo looks up with a bleed on his mouth while the Elementary Inves approaches him leading to Katsuo end of life. As the boy close his eyes to meet his end, the man that he tried to save blocks appears and push the Elementary Inves back as Katsuo open his eyes and see the man he met at that strange forest.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" He exclaim, asking if Katsuo is okay as the boy nodded.

However, the Elementary Inves tosses him to the air and crack into the wall and fell on the ground and drops a black object on the ground.

Katsuo notice the back object as he pick it up with his left hand and see the black object of some kind of belt with a knife on the right.

"What is this?" Katsuo wonders.

"No!" He heard the man scream as the young man heard him as he's being attack by the Elementary Inves ground his collar. "Don't use the belt!" He yelled before the Elementary Inves smack him at the face and collapse on the ground.

The Elementary Inves to Katsuo and approaches him, staring at Katsuo to finish him off.

As Katsuo crawls back seeing that Inves to meet his prayer, he notices that he still have the black belt on his hands, wondering why the man to never use it. But seeing that the Inves Elementary approaches him, giving no choice but to use the belt.

He place the black belt on him as a yellow strap appear around his waist and strap him. Then on the left a black plate change into as a armor blue face on it with a sword like crust on his head, rainbow visor and a silver mouthpiece on it.

"Wow" Katsuo was surprise

Then he felt something on his right only to see the purple fruit that he pick up from before materialized into a lock like as the face has a orange face plate on it with code number that said 'LS-06'.

"What is that thing?" Katsuo wonders as he not is that the Elementary Inves is getting closer.

As Katsuo look back at the orange lock before he presses the black button as the latch opened up with a orange light.

 **"ORANGE!"  
**  
Then a above him was a portal of a zipper like opened up as a moral large sphere shape of an orange with studs around it.

Katsuo notice the large orange above him, he focus on the Elementary Inves as he placed it on the belt compartment and lock it as it light up again.

 **"LOCK ON!"  
**  
Then the belt makes sound of a horn-like. The Elementary Inves stares at him making the noise.

"Now what?" Katsuo murmured as he wonders what to do next now while it makes noise. Then he notice the knife like lever. "Maybe this?"

He press the knife lever as the cut the front lock down while the rest is still on it. It revealed a picture of an orange slice at the bottom and on the top was a depicted scimitar sword on it while hanging was a orange slice.

 **"SOYIA!"**

Then the large orange sphere drops down on Katsuo head as he body change, materialize as the energy surround him from the orange surrounded him changing into a navy suit with quilted leather on his torso, gold parts on his knee as well his shoulder, gold lining on both arms and legs, and gold brace on both of his arms. On his left side is a black sword with gold lining on it, a trigger under his guard, as the sword look like a cross of a sword and a gun.

 **"ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"  
**  
"Am I a orange now!?" Katsuo startled.

Then his head was cover with a face that is exactly the same thing on the plate on the belt, blue helmet with silver mouthpiece, dark grey visor, and crusted sword like on his forehead. Then the orange sphere drop down a orange samurai helmet with studs all over it, turning the dark grey visor into a orange visor making it look like an orange slice on it. The orange then opened up with a spar and disassemble, as both side orange folded up into a shoulder pads, on both sides, the front fold into a chest plate with black lining on it, as for the back was the top of the orange with silver in the inside now facing out. And with a extra, a short scimitar sword of an orange sliced appeared on his right hand. This is Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Eeh..!" Gaim startled as he look around his body and see himself in a suit that looks like a samurai. "Is this some kind of IS?!"

As he didn't kept looking at himself, he didn't notice that the Elementary Inves approaches him and hits him as Gaim rolls on the ground.

"Man that hurt" Gaim scowl as he get up.

The Elementary Inve surprise him as he startled and tackled him to

The chest as Gaim hold his ground. "Get off me!" He growled before he use strength and flip over the the bug Inves surprise Gaim as he could believe the amazing power he now obtain.

"I can do this, I can fight back!" He though as he charge at the Elementary Inves and swing his sword downwards.

But the Elementary Inves deflected easily and pushes back Gaim crashing on the wall. The orange samurai gets up and swing his sword at the Elementary Inves many times until runs under the bug Inves arms and finally got more space.

Gaim kept his stance as the Elementary Inves charges at him before he tackled him though some cans and force him to be drop on the ground , as Gaim straight stab at it but the Elementary Inves deflected, disarming his weapon.

It grab again by the neck and force Gaim to kneel on the ground , struggling a way to free himself. Then he felt a touch on his right arm as he felt it, remember the black sword he had on his left waist.

He unsheathe the back sword and slash it to the right, and then downwards. Then he pick up the orange scimitar sword and swing both of them test as he carries the black sword on his right and and orange scimitar on the left.

"Guess this that'll do!" Gaim hollered as he let out a battle cry charge towards the Elementary Inves.

He swing with both swords as he slashes at the Elementary Inves a few times, then he swing his swords downwards as the Elementary Inves back up after that attack.

Then the Elementary Inves turn around and runs away from the orange rider. "Hey! Come back here!" Gaim hollered as he chases it down at the alley way.

As Gaim chase the Inves down. The Elementary Inves finally got away from Gaim. Then someone appear right in front of it as it wears a clock figure watching the entire fight before the figure follows the in the dark.

"Here, eat this" the figure clock said as he pull out a lock that looks exactly like the orange fruit lock, but it's a walnut like. The Elementary Inves accepted the figure offer and has the walnut lock and eats it.

Then the Elementary Inves body started to change as he body glows green as its body now embrace with vines.

Gaim finally catch up with the Elementary Inves when he saw the the bug like changing as a figure is with him. "Who are you?!" Gaim demand.

As the figure didn't speak before turning around and leaving the area including the Elementary Inves and Gaim.

"Come back!"

After the clock figure left, the Elementary Inves body change as the glow finally dyes down. Its body is now human size resembles of a white tiger, jades body with his bottom legs gray, torn bright orange cloth, long claw on the right. This Elementary Inves is now a Byakko Inves.

Gaim shock as the Elementary Inves is now a Byakko Inves as it just up and landed on the one of the buildings and fired jade beams at the area as the cars exploded as Gaim survives.

"Now it's my turn!" Gaim hollered as he jump to the build.

But once he got on he almost fall the rail just as the Byakko Inves was in front of him surprising him and made him off the building as he landed on the ground.

"Man that hurt" Gaim said before noticing the stairs near him as he climbed up.

"Now where were we?" Gaim said finally made to the top of the level.

Just after the Byakko Inves surprise attack Gaim and kicks him, then the orange rider point his sword at the Byakko Inves just he swing his right hand sword for defence. Then he notice a yellow portion on the sword, he pulls it as the gold line light up five and then he trigger it causing it to fire at the Byakkos Inve.

"Whoa, this is handy!" Gaim surprise to that this back sword is also a gun, as he pull the yellow portion again and fires it at the Byakko Inves many time.

Unfortunately as Gaim was trigger again, it didn't fires. "What?! I'm out already?!"

The Byakko Inves charge at Gaim as it swing his claws at him. But again

Manage to dodge its before he slashes it for defense and then kick it in the stomach. Gaim kept his focus batting until he notice the hilt of his orange orange slice sword before looking at the bottom of the handle of the black sword.

"Do they?" He wonders as connect the two swords together and form into a double lance. "They do!" again said excitedly as he twirl it.

The Byakko Inves roar loud and slashes Gaim, but it managed to dodge and retreated as Gaim followed him up the building.

He swing his new combine weapons while attacking the the Byakko Inves at the building. But the Byakko Inves fights back as he slash him and then he toss again over the building and landed on the ground.

Then he felt something coming as he look up and see a girl wearing a white clothing, brown shoes, blonde hair and one red eye on the right.

Gaim shock as he recognize her as she walking down the stairs.

"Be warned, because your fate will be chosen" she said.

"Is that you Chifuyu!" Gaim asked except she looks shorter.

"Continue down this path," she continues talking, "and you shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end."

She then blurt out and reappeared in front of him as Gaim confused and doesn't understand. "I don't know what's going on" but before Gaim get to speak more.

Before the Byakko Inves appears in front of them as Gaim stood in front of in while protecting her. "If that, what it take to protect you and everyone that I know!" Gaim decreed.

This turn the blonde go into sadness regretting it he continues in the future. She reach out to Gaim lock and took it out.

 **"LOCK OFF!"  
**  
Gaim confuse of what's she doing as the blonde girl passes back into his hands. The Byakko Inves charges in before Gaim blocks it and hold his ground before pushes back and slash it with his blade as the Byakko Inves flies in the air and landed on a pills of garbage just before Gaim leaps down.

He looks back at the blonde girl as she pointed her finger at him, look at his hands with his lock and his double sword. He notice an empty compartment on the sword as he know what to do with them. Gaim place the lock on the empty compartment and lock it.

 **"LOCK ON!"  
**  
"Like that!" Gaim asked just as she left wonder the orange rider where she is.

Then he hear noise coming from the garbage can as the Byakko Inves roads out loud and blow up.

Gaim knows what happen next as he back it up a little before he twirling his double sword for defence. The Byakko Inves fired jade beams at Gaim, as he deflected his attack before stop spinning.

"Eat this!" Gaim exclaim.

As his double sword flowing with orange energy and launches orange slashes at the Byakko Inves as it's exploded and trap in a holographic orange sphere energy.

Gaim twirl his double sword to his orange slice end as hit light up orange energy.

 **"ORANGE CHARGE!"  
**  
Gaim charges in and swing his weapon at the Byakko Inves and slash it to the right and literally cut the orange holographic energy slicing the Byakko into half just as it exploded leaving the the green Inves destroy with orange slices flying out.

After Gain remove the orange lock off his weapon l, he place it back on his belt and close it his armor and suit disappears out of thin air, reverting back to his civilian form.

Katsuo then look at his hands couldn't believe of what he just did. "What in the world was that?" He muttered. As he look off from the belt and looks at it. "And did I really transformed?"

As he kept looking at the orange lock, he's head pop up remembering the man he was with back at the strange forest and ran down to look for him.

But he's unaware that the same clock figure watches the entire fight making his face a smirk as he left the scenery.

Katsuo made his way to the area where the man was, but he wasn't there just when he looks around the area and see he's not here any more.

"Where is he?" Katsuo wonders while he keep scanning around the area and see he's not there.

" _Be warm"_ he heard the voice of before as Katsuo turns around and see no one here, as he questrion himself what's going on and what's with that forest as well the strange creatures, the hooded man and the transformation.

* * *

 **Next Time: On Infinite Gaim**

 **Maya:** Starting today, you are now student of the I.S Academy

 **Katsuo:** what am I gonna do with this power?

 **Ichika:** It's been six years now, so is there something you wanted to say?

 **Houki:** You don't forget a single thing, do you

 **Cecilia:** This type of selection is utterly unacceptable!

" **MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

 **Gaim:** Who are you?

 **And here it is my new story for you guys, as I decided to change the Drive x Pokemon crossover story to something else, but it's a secret. See ya later.**


	2. Stage 2

**Stage 2: Melon of the White Rider**

 **Note: I do not own Infinite Stratos or Kamen Rider also Katsuo age is 15 at July 7**

* * *

In a offshore island, lies hightech building that look futuristic, with branch-like tower, as rivers, trees and parks around it, a train connected up top of the roof. This is the I.S Academy, where this facility training to become I.S Pilots as they control however this academy is a girl boarding school as they're the only one the I.S. however. There's was one boy in that boarding school and his name is Ichika Orimura.

Right now, Ichika is at the classroom sitting at the front as he stood silent and didn't spoken a word. " _This is"_ he thought as he gulp himself with blue shades on his forehead. "This is way, way harder then what I expected" he said gritting his teeth, nervously.

Just then a woman with short green hair that matches her eyes, average height, as her body voluptuous wearing glasses, and wearing yellow dress with short sleeves.

"Congratulations for making to this school, I'm your first year sup home room, Mrs. Mya Yamada" she introduces to the class when a screen appears with her name on it.

Unfortunately all of the class were silent and stares at her as Maya stood there froze before getting her confidence back. "Starting today, you are all now student I.S Academy. As you know this is a boarding school, student are together doing an after school hours.

"So I hope you'll get along and help each other, making the next three years enjoyable" the class still in silent while staring at Maya who's nervous. "Uh, now moving onto self introduction,um, let's go by the numerical oral at the classrole."

Ichika in his a white clothing, with a red lining, dark blue undershirt as he's surrounded by girls around it. But there was one particular girl who knows her from the past.

She was curvaceous slim body, slightly messy brown long hair with ponytail. As her uniform is white with a skirt, blue bow, green and black ribbon on her hair, black knee-high boots, white sock. Her name is Houki Shinonono.

"Houki" he whisper.

But Houki looks away from Ichika as whimpers as he look at his desk. " _Is that how you act at your childhood friend you haven't seen for six years. Maybe she hate me"_ Ichika thought as he thinks about his childhood friend that he haven't seen for so long.

"Hello! Ichika Orimura!"

"H-Here!" He yelp as he name appeared on his desk.

All of the girls laugh at him as Maya stands in front of Ichika and apologies. "I do apologize for being so loud just then, but we started with A's, and now all the way up to the O's. So would you introduce yourself now, pretty please" She asked.

"You really don't have to be so apologetic " he said as before he stands up and introduce himself to the class. "Ichika Orimura! Nice to meet you all!"

Then he notice all the girls stares at him seriously with stars on their eyes before looking at Houki once more, as she looks away again. " _Oh no, if I don't say something else, their gonna think I'm depressing!"_ He though before he let out a sigh and gulp before he spoke up.

The all of girls as well the teacher listens to him carefully.

"That's all!" This makes the class collapses comically as Ichika was confused. "What was that bad?"

Then someone approaches him and slam him on the head. He cover himself before he look up and see the one person he knows. "Gah! Sis!" He stated.

Only to receive another bash in the head by Chifuyu again, as he stands up slowly and dizzy. "You will call me Mrs. Orimura at school" she replied to him.

"Oh your back!" Maya said of relief. "Does that mean that the meeting is over already?"

"That's right Mrs. Yamada, I'm sorry about having to make you welcome my class for me" she replied to her.

while Ichika was curious of why his sister's here. " _What is Chifuyu here anyway. My real older sister who only comes him once or twice a month and no ones has any idea what she does for a living?"_ He thought before Chifuyu stand in front of the class and introduce herself as she step her foot down

"Okay class, I'm your homeroom teacher Mrs. Chifuyu Orimura. It's my job to train you well enough to stand on your feet in one year" She Introduces to the class.

As all of the class squeal and scream out loud to see Chifuyu in this classroom.

"The Chifuyu! That's really the Chifuyu!"

"You the one who inspired me to come to this school with Kita Kuyshu! I did for you!"

Chifuyu lets out a sigh with her left hand on her head. "I'm amazed is how many nutjobs come to this school every year. Did they put all the loonies in my class on purpose?"

The class is still screaming out loud and cheer for Chifuyu their homeroom teacher.

As Ichika has no idea that Chifuyu was that famous in this Academy. "My big sister is my homeroom teacher?" He said surprisingly.

Then Chifuyu cracks her knuckles and look at Ichika as he stated from her big sister. "So have the instruction regarding address and your instructor not taken yet" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Uh, well Chifuyu, I was just…" Ichika said while backs up a little before Chifuyu slams his head on his desk as he felt the pain.

"That's Mrs Orimura right" she said repeating her name at him.

"Y-Yes Mrs. Orimura" he groans.

The class were all whispering as they were wondering about the surname of his and Chifuyu if their related.

"You mean Orimura is Chifuyu younger brother?"

"I wonder does that have anything to do with the fact that he's the only male in the world that can control an I.S?"

Ichika stand straight after rubbing his back head as he felt that pain.

"That's enough!" As they hear her. "Your syllabus for the next six months begins with memorizing all data concerning the I.S. after that, practical training. Where you'll have two weeks to master the basic maneuvers" she explain to the rest of the class.

"So have you got that? Even you don't just say yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am!"

Ichika was staring at her as he remember she was one of the first generation of the I.S pilots who represent japan. Then all of a sudden, she retired and left with no trace of her whereabouts and right now she became a teacher.

Ichika was left hand on his face as he let out a sigh as he can't believe he felt so stupid for worrying. Then he looks at the window at the beautiful blue sky.

" _I wonder how Katsuo doing?"_ He wonders about his little brother of how he doing.

* * *

 **Playing Just Live More by Shōnan no Kaze**

 **The scene start with four riders, Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangutsu posing back to back with their weapons on their hands, as the camera focus on Gaim.**

 **Then the next scene change with Helheim forest vines vanish as the as it only leave an object behind as every weapon smash and slash it revealing to be a title.**

 **Infinite Gaim**

 **(Got to move….wow!)**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more! Don't say no! Just live more!) the scene showcase all four riders in a dojo with samurai armor for display. Then the scene focus on Gaim as he pointed his musou saber at the camera while his reflect of his original self shows of Katsuo.**

 **(Survival you got move. Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) Katsuo watches the sunset as on his back pocket is his orange lockseed before turning around just before he passes through hallucination of Gaim.**

 **(Dare ga kachi nukekru? Kagi wa akerarete shimata, {Don't say no! Just live more!}) then the scene display Ryoga in a dark warehouse sitting on the box as he clutch both of his hands hard while his banana lockseed place next to him just as hallucination of Baron stand behind him. Then the scene charge showcasing scene two split sides screen of Katsuo and Ryoga with their respective colors and rider forms in the back posing.**

 **(Doko ni aru Don't say no! Just live more!) then next scene shows Ichika and Houki standing before Fujio and Haruka were next while their riders form posing in the back as Chifuyu cross her arms with her own rider form behind her.**

 **(Dou tsukau? Kindan no kajitsu) the rider appearing with their respective lockseed at the back in split screens. The scene change as Baron rides on his bike as Gaim in the suika armor yoroi before changing in gyro mode and flies up when Baron rides under him. Then it shifted the scene as Gaim, Baron, and Zangetsu active their belt.**

 **(Imu to iu kaze wa) as Katsuo transform into Kamen Rider Gaim and prepare for battle.**

 **(Nani wo tsutaeru tame. Okame ko motoki fuku.) then it showcase a battle between Gaim versing all of the IS pilot at the IS Academy battleground.**

 **(Tsuyoku! Tsuyoku! Blowin' up) just as Ichika in his Byakushiki joins in as he Gaim and Baron stares at each other and charges towards each other as they clash.**

 **(Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada miekakute mo) Ryugen firing at the cage unitil it collapese. Then Zangetsu spins around as unleash green slash at the front with his shield up. Then a blonde girl that looks like Chifuyu but shorter stand on a hill with the sun behind her as he reach out her hand at the camera.**

 **(Soko genkai seiipei! Ikite iru to ieru kara) this scene show Gaim armor, lockseed, and the bracelet of the Byakushiki on the ground. As the scene change as Gaim and Ichika past by each other while staring eye to eye. The next scene show the banana armor and lockseed on the ground just as Ryoga lets out a roar and actives his Baron knight.**

 **(Utsumuku ka yo {Kao wo agero} doko made memo {Mageru koto naku}) Baron charge down and slash the Inves at Helheim forest as he pose. Then it showcase Ryugen Budou armor, shenlong bracelet, Melon armor, Rafale Revive Custom II pendant, and the Pine armor, Blue Tears earring on the ground with their respective lockseed as well.**

 **(Shinjita michi wo yoke {just live more!}) in each area of the Kamen Rider posing as Zangetsu stands in a dojo, Baron stage show, Ryugen on a building top, and finally Gaim in a forest with cherry blossom glowing a pond. Then Katsuo lets out a roar as he throws out his fist and punch it in front of the camera.**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more!) the final scene takes place as the camera focus on Gaim, riding a horse and rush into battle.**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Ichika)**

"Now, as I'm sure all of you already aware, I.S actually stands for ' _Infinite Stratos'_ " Maya explain to the class. "It's a multi form suit originally developed in Japan. When it was first conceived ten years about it was originally designed to be used in outer space.

"However, those plans are currently on hold. Due to the Alaska treaty, I.S is also prohibited from being used by the military. Therefore it's used solely compositions and sporting events, and our I.S Academy is the only educational institutions in the world established with the objectives of training I.S pilots" she continued talking to the class while showing picture footage to them.

"Student from all around the world come to this school where young people from a multitude of countries get to live, work and study side by side everyday as they hone and perfected piloting skills. So starting today let's all study hard over the next three years!" She yelp as the class respond.

"Yes ma'am!"

Ichika however froze for a sudden as he was never told that female control the I.S machine as he, a male, the only one in this school, can control an I.S in the whole world and has no idea how.

* * *

 **(Back to Katsuo)**

Katsuo class had some free time after class as some of the class were chatting each other. But as for Katsuo, he just stare through the window and looks at the view.

Then someone tap him from behind as he turns around and see a girl wearing sailor uniform, a red bow on her neck, black shoes with long long socking, and white hair clippers on her left. Her hair is light brown and was length to her shoulder, and green eyes.

"Earth to Katsuuuuu! Can you hear me!" She yelled at Katsuo ear.

Katsuo hear her call as he scratch his ear after hearing her high voice. "Yes, I can hear you Yae, and stop calling by that nickname" Katsuo sigh before walking away as Yae follows him to the hallway while folding her arms to her back head.

"Come one, every time you stare at the window it's creepy and you didn't say a word every time you go there" Yae complain.

"It's just something in me mind that all" Katsuo replies to her.

"Then why are you staring at the window" she asked once more.

"Like I said, _It's just something in me mind that all_ " he said repeatedly.

As Yae let's put a sigh, before she pulls out a magazines and show him cat ears band on it as she smirks. "Anyways, which one will you wear in our cosplay photo" she ask maliciously.

"Oh no! I'm not wearing that cat head again!" Katsuo hollered and at Yae chest. "Besides you already made me wear that stupid cat tail two weeks ago!"

"Come on, all of the girl like you in that cat getup, beside all the girl like it" she smirked.

"Forget it! No way! Not doing it again!" Katsuo hollered as he's about to leave her before he notice her whimpering with her pupil doing the puppy eyes begging. "No, don't give me that look, I'm not doing it" he said as Yae continues doing the puppy eyes.

Katsuo let's out a sigh of defeat narrowing his eyes. "What kind of cat ears do you want me to wear?" He groan.

"I thought you'd never ask" Yae said as she got her comparison back and shows Katsuo the latest cat ears in stock.

* * *

 **(With Ichika now)**

The class at the I.S Academy had a break as well as Ichika was ask by Houki who wanted to talk as they have their conversation at the building rooftop.

"So what's up" Ichika spoke up to Houki.

"Ummm" Houki speechless as she doesn't know what to talks about.

"It's been six years now, so is there something you wanted to say?" he asked as Houki was about to say something but turn away and didn't respond.

Ichika think while scratching his back head. "Oh that" until he pop up an idea of talking to Houki.

"Uh, what's right?" she asked before ichika responded.

"I heard about you winning the national kendo competition last year, way to go" he said as he congratulate her.

"What!? How did you find out about that!" Houki demand of how Ichika knows about her winning the competition.

"What do you mean, it was in the newspaper" Ichika replied.

"And why were you looking at that newspaper?" she suspension because no one

"Actually?" Ichika turns away from Houki as she was nervous of what he gonna say to. "Y'know, it's been ages, but even after six years I recognize you right away Houki" she was surprise to hear that he remember her after years.

"You still have the same hairstyle" then Houki turns around and look away from Ichika while holding her right hair. "Uh yeah," she sheepishly, "you didn't forget a single thing, do you."

"How can I forget about you, your my childhood friend" he said.

Then Houki looks at him as Ichika stares at her as if she's nervous while both of them didn't speak but in silent.

Just then the bell rang out loud as class was about to start, but what they didn't know is that their some student were spying on them as they heard they bell while their wondering what with them

"Well, I guess we should head back now" Ichika suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we should" Houki sheepishly.

Then Houki thinks about Ichika in her mind as if she wanted to talk to him some more. But she starting to have feeling for him since childhood.

* * *

 **(Back with Katsuo in class)**

During in his class, the teacher was teaching the class about history of the sengoku era.

"And so Oda Nobunaga was assassinated by Akechi Mitsuhide in 1582" the teacher explain to the class about the history.

But Katsuo was listening to the teacher teaching, as he reminded himself about the suit. But he was also thinking about the mysterious girl who look exactly like Chifuyu but in her teenage years. He clutches his fist as he wonder if that's his older sister, or someone else.

" _Continue down this path, and you shall be no turning back"_ voice flashback.

" _What does she mean by that 'Continue down this path, and you shall be no turning back'"_ Katsuo thought to himself.

But what he didn't is that his teacher was calling his name while Katsuo didn't pay attention as the teachers yells out his name out loud.

"MR KATSUO!"

Katsuo startled as he look around the classroom and see some of the class laugh at him.

While some were curious of what was he thinking about.

"Mr Katsuo, I hope you listen to this lesson, because it'll be in your test, Mr Katsuo" the teacher point the fact to him.

"Y-Yes sir" he replied to him.

The teacher let out a sigh before returning back to teaching his class as Katsuo sigh and tries to focus on class.

The school day ended as everyone was heading home. Katsuo was walking down the streets when he head someone calling, as he look and saw a kid on a tree branch.

"You okay kid!" he yelled.

"Yeah," the kid replied, "I was climbing up the tree, but now I'm stuck."

Katsuo think of way to get the by down, when someone walks through him.

"Do not be afraid of highs, wipe those tears off" someone said.

That person was black hair with red streaks on it, pale skin, and red eyes. While wearing a black clothing, he wore black trench coat with red linings, rings on his right finger, chain necklace.

"Here's your choice: jump down to show your strength, or stay there forever."

Katsuo narrow his eyes and he stares at that man of what's he doing.

The boy looks at him, and decided to jump down as Katsuo eyes were widen before runs down to catch him.

"Wait!"

But the man catch the boy in his arms and looks at the boy. "You got strength within you" he smiled and looks at the boy as he puts him down. "And remember kid, if someone stands in your way, always count on your own strength" he said to the kid.

"Okay!" the kid nodded and walks away.

Katsuo then look at the man as he notice a logo on his back of the person coat that said ' _Team Baron'_ on it. As Katsuo knows a certain dance team that dances down the streets near a place of friends he knows.

"Team Baron?" he murmured before he walks away.

The person notice Katsuo leave as turn around and just leave as well. (but their path of crossing was just the beginning).

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Ichika)**

At the I.S academy, Ichika was walk down after class was done for today. As a group of girls was walking in front of the only male student of the school.

Ichika frowns as he looks down to the ground while walking. "If things were like this in the first day, I'm worried about the future" he said to himself as he worried about the future.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _During class, Ichika was reading about a book about the I.S, and unfortunately, he doesn't know about and understands the any of it._

 _He struggled and still can understand a thing before Maya approaches him._

" _Do you have any question Orimura?" she asked as Ichika jumped and look at her. "Well if you do, have any question just ask me okay, I am your teacher after all._

" _Mrs. Yamada" Ichika raise his hand as he asked._

" _Yes, don't be shy" she smiles._

 _Ichika looks down sweeting with blue shades on it and complain. "I don't understand any of this!"_

" _What?!" she gasp. "Not any of it?! Is there anyone else here who doesn't understand what we've cover so far?"_

 _Apparently everyone were all silent as they understand all of it just as Chifuyu walks up to her little brother._

" _Orimura, did you read the reference manual before school started" Chifuyu asked her little brother._

 _Ichika thinks until he remembered. "Uh….are you about that big one?"_

" _That's right," she replied, "didn't it say requires" she reminded him._

" _Yeah but I accidentally throw it away" Ichika replies to his sister just as he whack him with a book._

" _I'll get you a new copy then, and I expect you to have the whole memorized within a week" Chifuyu said._

" _What! That big book, within a week?!" He complain._

 _Then Chifuyu turns around and glare at him. "What did I say" she groan._

 _Ichika backs up from her frightening and bow at her. "Yes ma'am" he respond._

 _After that they restart class again while a girl with light blonde hair, blue eyes, curls drill hair, and wearing fancy headband holding her head. Unlike the other student I.S Academy uniform, she skirt was long with black frills on it as well on her sleeve._

 _As she stares at Ichika as he's unaware of her._

* * *

 _ **(Flashback pause)**_

"And what did I do to make her mad" Ichika complain.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback restart)**_

 _The class were having free time as Ichika was sitting at his desk with his hand on his head, doing nothing._

 _Then a same blonde girl that was staring at Ichika approaches him. "May I have moment please" she asked mannerly._

" _Huh?"_

 _She gasp after Ichika unmannerly look. "What sort of a response is that, you should be honor that I bothered speaking to you in the first place. Don't you think you should behave in a more appropriate manner" she said stiff._

 _Ichika just looks at her before he speak up. "Look I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are, okay."_

 _This make the blonde girl gasp as she slam her hand on his desk. "You don't know who I am! I'm Cecilia Alcott, England representative contender! The one who score the highest of the….!"_

 _She introduce herself out loud as Ichika raise his hand at her face and interrupting her. "Hold on, Hold on, I have a question" he asked._

" _Well it is the responsibility of nobles to answer queries from lower classes do go ahead" Cecelia grinned as she hears what Ichika going to say._

 _He stare at her and was about say his question. "You're a representative contender, go it, what's that mean?" Ichika ask._

 _This causes everyone they head collapse comically as Cecilia couldn't believe what she just heard from._

 _Ichika about to say something when Cecilia interrupted._

" _This is believable!" she hollered I can only hope that every japanese man is not this utterly devoid of knowledge! It's nothing more than common sense honestly" she said._

" _Are you going to tell me what it is, or don't know either!" he yelled._

 _Before she smirk at him before explaining it to Ichika._

" _They are the chooses elite selected by their countries to represent them as I.S pilots! Surely you should be able to deduce that from the name alone."_

" _Oh when you put it that way it make sense" Ichika understand._

" _That right, I am one of the elite!" she pose of compassion. "Is a true miracle and your good fortune to get to be on the same room like me. Oh what an incredible lucky boy you are!"_

 _Then she look back at Ichika. "Did that get through that thick skull hmm!?"_

 _Ichika though and understand every she meant. "I got it, I guess I'm lucky."_

 _Then Cecelia her eyes narrowed as she look suspicious. "Wait, are you making fun of me now?"_

" _Hey, your the one who just said how lucky you are I was" Ichika pointed out to her._

" _First of all, I'd like to know how you manage to enter this school with no knowledge about anything. I heard that you're the only male who can control an I.S, but you've been such a terrible disappointment" Cecilia said._

" _Yeah, well expecting anything me sounds like a bad idea" Ichika said as Cecilia walks around his desk._

" _Hmm, in any case, since I'm so remarkable I can still find it in my heart to be_ _considerate_ _it towards people such as yourself. So if you do have questions I wouldn't mind answering them for you if you were to plead with tears in your eyes, after all" she continued talking. I did defeat an instructor during the entrance exam, which means that I am elite amongst the elite."_

" _Uh I defeated an instructor too" Ichika calls out._

" _What?!" she hollered in shock._

 _But Ichika scratch his forehead. "Maybe it wasn't a defeat" she he tries to remember back there. "But when the instructor charged at me, I dodged she smash to the wall and kaboom" Ichika explain to Cecelia of he got in while getting his notebook out._

" _B-But I heard that I the only one" she flustered._

" _They might have meant you the only female" Ichika said._

" _Wait, are you telling me that you also defeated the instructor!" she started yelling._

" _Hey now, just calm down" Ichika sweet as he tries to calm Cecelia down._

 _But she didn't calm down. "Calm, how can I be calm with insult!" he exclaim just as he was save by the bell. "We will be continuing this conversation later. Do you understand" Cecelia said as she walks away._

 _While Ichika was confused why she mad._

* * *

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

Ichika was still walking down the pathway as he pull out his phone as he screen has a picture of him, Chifuyu, and Katsuo on it as he smile and dial down and make his call.

As he hear it ringing he heard Katsuo voice. " _Hello?"_

"Hey Katsuo" he greet his little brother through his phone.

" _Oh….hey Ichika, how's your school?"_ he asked his older brother.

"Terrible" Ichika complain. "This is going to be one of my life now. Surrounded by girls."

He look back and see the girls walking behind him as they're have a conversation. "Anyways, my homeroom teacher turns out to be Chifuyu" he said as he mention about their older sister.

* * *

 **(To Katsuo)**

"Wait seriously, see your teacher?" Katsuo shock to hear that.

" _Yeah, and apparently my life just gotten worse. Now I gotta memorize the reference manual"_ Ichika complain through the phone.

"Well that why your dense" Katsuo grinned.

" _Hey! How could you say that to own brother?!"_ Ichika complain while Katsuo grinned and chuckled with hand on his mouth. " _Anyways, there's also Houki. She in my homeroom class as well."_

"The girl you told me back when I was a young?" Katsuo wonders if that's the girls Ichika talking about.

" _Yeah that"_ Ichika replied to him. " _It's been six years and Houki haven't change a bit. She even kept the same hairstyle for so long since she move away."_

"It sounded like you like her" Katsuo smirks.

" _What? No me and Houki are just friends, that's all"_ Ichika said to Katsuo.

* * *

But Katsuo has a feeling they might be more than friends, as Ichika continued talking to his brother. " _So are you almost home?"_ he wonders about that.

"Almost just waiting to cross the stoplight" Katsuo replied.

" _Just be safe when you get there"_ this Katsuo narrowing his eyes as it twitches on the right after hearing what Ichika just said. "Come on, I'm not a little kid anymore, you know."

"Y'know you my little brother and I'm just trying to keep you safe" Ichika said through the phone.

" _You just sounded just like Chifuyu"_ Katsuo point out.

* * *

"I do?" Ichika blinked. "Well I just I take it from my sister since she always keeping me safe."

* * *

While Katsuo listen to the conversation of Ichika, he stop and look at the same alley as he saw a mysterious girl who looks like Chifuyu but young. He didn't pay attention to Ichika on the phone as his big brother yells out through the phone.

" _Katsuo are you there?!"_ he started as Katsuo back on the phone.

"Y-Yeah, I'm still there!" Katsuo stated before staring back at the alley before responding back to his brother. "Listen I gotta go, I'll see you sometime, okay."

" _Okay….bye Katsuo?"_ Ichika said as he wonders what he thinking about as he cuts off the call.

Katsuo makes his way to the end of the alley where the strange plants and that zipper portal was there. But as he arrives there, it was all gone as Katsuo was shock as he wonders.

" _Where did they all go, and where's that zipper thing that lead to the forest"_ he thought.

As he wonders where's the zipper portal and the forest, Katsuo was unaware that there's a man in black suit was spying on him as he recording with a camera on his hands.

Katsuo finally made it home as he's in his room, as he lock the door and cover the window with the curtains. Just when Katsuo kept for the coast is clear, he walks up to a drew and opened up as the belt and the orange lock is in there.

"What am I gonna do with this power?" he asked as he place the belt on his waist.

He then think of a pose and try it out, but none of them seem to be right as Katsuo lying on the bed and stares at the ceiling. Think if he can use this new power to help people better, or something else to do with it.

Outside an Inves Elementary wonders in the street as he found the strange fruits from the forest, as it grabs on and eats it.

Then in a green blur strikes the Elementary and collapse it on the ground, the green blur wearing a suit of white with a gold crusted stag beetle with it.

The Elementary Ives gets up and charges at him.

But the figure raise his sword and swing it downwards as the Elementary let out a roar and exploded as the figure left the scenery.

* * *

 **(Morning)**

Katsuo was sleeping in his bed until the clock rang so loud, as the sleepy Katsuo wakes up tiredly and slam the the alarm clock. He gets out of bed and dress up for school today, as he finish eating his breakfast, Katsuo went to his room and get his bag before he notice the belt and the orange lock in the drew as he opened it.

He pick it out of the drew before looks at them, narrowing his eyes and thinks about something. "Maybe I should take it with me, who knows if that thing will come back" he whispered.

As he put the belt in the bag, and the orange lock in his pocket and walks out of the house and headed to school.

Not far away, a man in suit with his hair black, gray eyes, and a gold pin on his jacket was walking to down to work with a suitcase on him. Then he heard someone screaming as he look to the left and saw a woman with a child running from a group of Elementary Inves attacking them.

It wasn't long as the man was about to do something when he notice Katsuo walking down the streets as he decided to hide.

Katsuo was walking alone when he hears a woman and the child screaming as he runs down and see them being attacked by a group of Elementary Inves.

"What should I do" Katsuo wonders while he unaware of a man who is hiding behind the walls, watching him.

The boy tries to think of how to save them from those creatures from the forest. Then Katsuo eyes widen as he pull out the belt from his back and look at it and realize something.

" _Am I using this to…...protect others"_ Katsuo though as he look back at the Inves group and place the belt on his waist and gets out his orange lock.

"Henshin!" Katsuo shouted and button.

" **ORANGE!"**

The zipper portal opened above his head as the orange sphere appears.

Katsuo wave from left to right as he raises his hand up and install it on the belt.

" **LOCK ON!"**

As it makes horns sounds, the Elementary group hears a sound and see Katsuo up front as he press the knife like down as the orange lock opened.

" **SOIYA** **!"**

The orange sphere drops down on Katsuo head as he donned his body into a blue suit and transform into Kamen Rider Gaim.

The group of Elementary Inves roars our as all of them charges towards Gaim while he grill his Daidaimaru, and charge towards them.

He swing his sword at the Elementary Inves before he crouches down and check on them. "Are you okay?" He asked them.

Before one of the Elementary Inves appears behind Gaim and swing his claws at him. But again deflected with his sword and defend the woman and child.

"Hurry! I'll hold them off!" Gaim said to them as they nodded and gets away from the scene.

As Gaim pushes away the Elementary Inves as the group surrounded the orange rider, making him outnumbered as Gaim from around.

"Damn it, not how am I gonna beat them now" he muttered.

Just as the group of Elementary Inves was about to attack him, a nose came out of nowhere.

It was the horn sound just like Gaim as he looks around to find the nose as well the group of Elementary Inves.

" **SOIYA!"**

Soon one of the Elementary Inves turns around only to be slashed by a someone as the group of Elementary and Gaim turns after they hears a slash sound and couldn't believe what they're seeing.

It was a man wearing a suit that looks like Gaim but white, his armor is a melon theme with melon skin texture on it, gold lining on on his wrist and foreleg, shoulder pads a curved upward, chest that's also have melon texture with dark green at the bottom. His helmet of a samurai like with a gold crusted stag beetle on it with a red gem, black lining on the edge of his face, his back helmet has a melon texture shin with it. He carried a shield with melon skin and a gold crusted beetle just like his helmet. The same black sword gun hybrid. And a belt that looks exactly like Gaim with the faceplate has his face on it with black marking on it. This is Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

" **MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

Gaim was wondering about that guy if he is on his side as the Elementary Inves charges towards him and attacks him. But Zangetsu dash through them in a green blue and slash them all with his sword as they all collapse and exploded.

"Wooooow" Gaim speechless as he couldn't believe how fast he was.

Then Zangetsu turns around and see a few Elementary Inves that survived, as a few charge towards him again and swing they're claws at him.

But Zangetsu deflected with his shield before he slash the Elementary Inves to the stomach as it collapse and exploded.

Three more Elementary Inves are still on their feet and rushes down to Zangetsu as he press down the knife lever and finishes off once and for all.

" **MELON SQUASH!"**

He runs down with his sword glows green and slash the three Elementary Inves as they cries out loud and exploded the last Inves. Zangetsu then looks back at again as both rider stares at each other.

"Who are you?" Gaim asked.

As Zangetsu sheath his sword to the left before answering again question.

"Zangetsu….Kamen Rider Zangetsu" he replied to Gaim.

* * *

 **(With Ichika)**

Right now, Ichika is have breakfast with Houki at the cafeteria who's seem to be mad for some reason, while eating what's on their plate.

"Pss, aw hello, are you still mad at me?" Ichika asked.

"I am not mad at you" Houki said deeply.

"Then why are you still wearing the mad face" he wonders about that.

"Get use to it" she groans.

As they continue eating their food, Ichika took a bite of his and smile. "Wow this stuff is delicious!" he said and eat what he has. While he hearing all of the girls around him talking about something as he wonders about that before asking Houki.

"Hey, Houki, do you thin-."

"Don't use my first name!"she yelled slamming the table.

As Ichika close his eyes and say her surname. "Mrs. Shinonono" he sigh before someone approaches them.

"Orimura" someone asked as Ichika open his eyes and look, only to see three girls with tray stand in front of him. "May we sit next to you" she asked before Ichika replied to her question.

"Sure, go ahead and have a seat."

"Oh yeah!" the three girls smile as they sit next to Ichika while the girls around should've sit next to the only male of the school first. "Wow Orimura, you sure do eat a lot for breakfast" said the girl in a yellow fox outfit.

"That's a typical boy" said the girl with lower twin tail.

Ichika sees their plate and I didn't look like it's not enough. "Actually, I was wondering if that's all you three are eating for breakfast and it doesn't seem like enough."

The three girl look at each other chuckling quietly before answering his question.

"Well sure…you know umm."

"I think will be okay thanks."

"We eat a lot of snacks!"

It wasn't long until Houki stands up as they all hears her cahir. "I think I'll excuse myself now" she said

"Okay then I see you later" he said as Houki didn't replied and walks away.

As the group wondering about something with Ichika and Houki. "So you and Shinonono must be close friends?"

"I heard that you two are even sharing the same rooms" said the girl with long back hair.

"Well, we are childhood friends" Ichika said as this makes the three girls surprised.

"YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!" they all exclaim.

As Ichika smile and explain the story between he and Houki. "Yeah, we started going to kendo dojo back at we were in the first grade, we were in class together till fourth grade" he said before looking with his smile disappeared. "But I don't remember much about it anymore, about the past."

But as he his thought about Houki, a loud clap caught everyone's attention as they look and see Chifuyu in her jogging outfit.

"Less talking and more chewing" she hollered at the student of the I.S Academy. "Pilots has to eat quickly and efficiently."

With that all of the student eats all of their breakfast quickly as Ichika stares at her and see how she handles here.

"I'm the freshmen dorm supervisor, anyone late in class will do ten laps around the school!"

Ichika smile as he understand why she wasn't always at home with him and Katsuo. Speaking of little brothers, he wonders what's Katsuo doing right now.

* * *

 **(Back with Gaim)**

Gaim was staring at Zangetsu as both rider were silent and didn't say a word, before the white rider point his sword at the orange rider.

"Put down the belt and give up being a rider" he said deeply.

"Eh?" Gaim blink as he wondering what'[s he talking about.

"If you don't…..then I make you do it by force" Zangetsu said and charge at Gaim as he swing his sword downwards,

But Gaim deflected and hold his ground while trying to reason with him. "Wait! I don't wanna fight you!"

"Then give up with the belt!" he growled as he kicks him causing Gaim to lose balance.

"Then en garde" he rushes down and attack Gaim as he swing his sword downwards.

Gaim then dodges every of his attacks and deflecting it with his sword before he pulls out his hybrid sword gun and swing it downwards at Zangetsu. But the white rider raise his shield and block his attack.

Zangetsu then pushes back Gaim before he did the kodeup chagi at him and pull the portion lighting up yellow of five fires it at Gaim.

Soon Gaim drop his weapons and knee on the ground, Zangetsu drops both of his own weapons on the ground and placing his hand on the knife lever.

"It ends now" he said before pressing it down.

 **"SOIYA! MELON SPARKING!"**

He leaps up in the air and extend his left leg and flies down towards Gaim, with green energy flow to his left leg and kicks Gaim in the chest as he exploded as he rolls down and crash into the wall.

Zangetsu then approaches Gaim after he pick up his sword and pointed at him. "I ask you, give up the belt" he said seriously.

Then Gaim tries to get ip as he close the orange lock and revert back to his normal self, as Zangetsu gasp and steps back.

"Katsuo" Zangetsu muttered.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Katsuo asking wondering who he know him.

Then the white rider close his lock too and revert back to normal and reveal to be…..Hakaru! As Katsuo shock with his eyes widen couldn't believe his own old friend is the white rider.

"H-Hakaru" Katsuo muttered.

Hakaru didn't say a word before he turns around and left the area leaving Katsuo wondering how his old friend got the same belt as his, and what does he mean give up the belt?

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at the I.S Academy)**

Ichika was in class with Chifuyu as she discussing to the class.

"Two weeks from today, you'll be asking to choose your representative for the class tournament. A class representative, not only competes in the tournament, but also attends student council meetings committee meetings." she explain the class to choose a class representative to battle tournament and class meetings .

"Essentially its your class leader okay? I will now take nominations, any suggestions?" she suggesting the class to pick someone for a class representative.

"Nominated like to Orimura!"

"Dude think that's a great idea too!"

Ichika shocked to hear that everyone wants him to be their class representative. "Huh!? You too?"

"So is their anyone else. If not he'll be elected without a vote" Chifuyu said with her arms cross.

"Hand on a minute, what if I don't want to it" Ichika tries to ask her sister to pick someone else.

Before a chair screech and a slam on a desk. "I do not approve of this!" the class turns to Cecilia who doesn't seem to like this idea of a boy being a class representative in a girl school. "This type of selection is utterly unacceptable! It would be shameful to have a boy as are class representative. You can't possibly expect that I, Cecilia Alcott should with that so of humiliation for an entire year! In the first place simply living in a country with such an undeveloped level of culture is unbearably painful like someone myself! All the agony."

"Well your country doesn't have many things to brag about either!" Ichika shouts back at her. "How often is England won the worst cuisine award!" as he talks back to her as she's in shock.

"We english have many delicious dishes, I can believe you have the audacity to insult my country!"

Ichika didn't say a word as he only glare at her while Chifuyu just smirks and just watch this argument.

It wasn't long till Cecilia speak up and pointed at Ichika. "This calls for a duel!"

"Fine by me, it'll be easier then debating" Ichika agrees

"And if you lose to me on purpose, I promise to make you my servant, no I shall make you my slave!"

"How much handicap will there be."

"Aw are you asking me for a favor already?" she wonders about that,

"No I was wondering about the handicap I should give you" he said.

This causes the class to laugh at Ichika hysterically after what he just said to Cecilia.

"Orimura are you serious!"

"Yeah, men use to be stronger than women but now before the I.S was invented!"

"People say that men and women were to have a war, it would be the last few days."

This make Ichika sigh of embarrassment as he remembers that men uses to be powerful, but now that the I.S can the men power change as women now control the most powerful weapon.

"As a matter of fact, I'm the one who should wondering about giving you a handicap. Japanese boys are so humorous aren't they" she smiled.

But Ichika clutches his fist as if he ain't gonna let her talk just he's a man and was weak since the I.S.

Meanwhile for Katsuo, we made it to school in time as he was thinking about Hakaru in a armor just like his but white. It wasn't long until they cross path each other and stare at each other, at their desks.

"Hakaru" Katsuo muttered.

"Katsuo" Hakaru murmured.

As both of them stare at each other from behind.

For Ichika.

"Hey, if you're nice, a real lady might still give you that handicap you know" one of female student who near Ichika suggested.

"And a real man never goes back on his words. I'll pass" Ichika said seriously.

"Um, you're underestimating her" she tries to reason with him.

But Ichika ignore her suggestion and keeps glaring at Cecilia and was going to run away from a fight, even if she is a girl.

"It looks like that settles then" Chifuyu smirked as she enjoy this show. "The competition will be staged in area three. Which I believe is available on monday, Orimura and Alcott I expect you come fully prepared for combat."

As the two kept staring at each other while Houki looks at him. The fight between man and woman will come, but it's not the only fight will be seen as Katsuo and Hakaru will come as well.

* * *

 **Next time on Infinite Gaim**

 **Ichika:** is this really a typical girl school atmosphere?

 **Houki:** how did you alway yourself to become so weak!

 **Katsuo:** there's something your not tell me Hakaru.

 **Hakaru:** you have no idea what you gotten yourself into.

 **Maya:** this is Orimura personal I.S, the Byakushiki!

 **Cecilia:** who the devil are you?

 **PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

 **Gaim:** my name is Kamen Rider Gaim.

 **Hope you like this story. Also which Kamen Rider anime crossover would you like for Drive.**

 **Persona**

 **Gin no Guardian**

 **SSSS Gridman**

 **Rise of the Hero Shield**

 **Nieskoi**

 **Also I created a wiki of Kamen Rider Den-O: The Assassination Adventure on the Kamen Rider Fan Fiction Wiki. head to episode and click 'K' and you'll find it there. See ya next time.**


	3. Stage 3

**Stage 3: Iron Pine Paralyzed!**

 **Note: I do not own Infinite Stratos or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

During school all day, Katsuo and Hakaru haven't been talking to each other for a while now, making the rest of the school wonder what's up with them, did they have a fight or something?

As both rider kept avoiding each other for awhile at the hallway, and not talking to each other at the classroom making this day wiers.

Then Yae, and a girl with long scarlet hair, a right ponytail, and a purple bandana. Her eyes are brown, slender body.

"Hey, Katsuo, what's up with you and Hakaru?" The scarlet girl asked Katsuo at his desk before he hear her.

"I'm fine, Ran" Katsuo replies to her.

"I agree with her, did you two got to a fight?" She asked.

Then Katsuo stands up before replying to her question. "It's something that I'm trying to think of what's going on" he said before walking out of the classroom.

As he walk down the hallway while thinking why Hakaru was the white rider, Zangetsu, he stops all of a sudden and saw him up front as both of them stare at each other in silent at the hallway while everyone pass by them.

* * *

 **Playing Just Live More by** **Shōnan no Kaze**

 **The scene start with four riders, Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangutsu posing back to back with their weapons on their hands, as the camera focus on Gaim.**

 **Then the next scene change with Helheim forest vines vanish as the as it only leave an object behind as every weapon smash and slash it revealing to be a title.**

 _ **Infinite Gaim**_

 **(Got to move….wow!)**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more! Don't say no! Just live more!) the scene showcase all four riders in a dojo with samurai armor for display. Then the scene focus on Gaim as he pointed his musou saber at the camera while his reflect of his original self shows of Katsuo.**

 **(Survival you got move. Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) Katsuo watches the sunset as on his back pocket is his orange lockseed before turning around just before he passes through hallucination of Gaim.**

 **(Dare ga kachi nukekru? Kagi wa akerarete shimata, {Don't say no! Just live more!}) then the scene display Ryoga in a dark warehouse sitting on the box as he clutch both of his hands hard while his banana lockseed place next to him just as hallucination of Baron stand behind him. Then the scene charge showcasing scene two split sides screen of Katsuo and Ryoga with their respective colors and rider forms in the back posing.**

 **(Doko ni aru Don't say no! Just live more!) then next scene shows Ichika and Houki standing before Suzuki and Haruka were next while their riders form posing in the back as Chifuyu cross her arms with her own rider form behind her.**

 **(Dou tsukau? Kindan no kajitsu) the rider appearing with their respective lockseed at the back in split screens. The scene change as Baron rides on his bike as Gaim in the suika armor yoroi before changing in gyro mode and flies up when Baron rides under him. Then it shifted the scene as Gaim, Baron, and Zangetsu active their belt.**

 **(Imu to iu kaze wa) as Katsuo transform into Kamen Rider Gaim and prepare for battle.**

 **(Nani wo tsutaeru tame. Okame ko motoki fuku.) then it showcase a battle between Gaim versing all of the IS pilot at the IS Academy battleground.**

 **(Tsuyoku! Tsuyoku! Blowin' up) just as Ichika in his Byakushiki joins in as he Gaim and Baron stares at each other and charges towards each other as they clash.**

 **(Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada miekakute mo) Ryugen firing at the cage unitil it collapese. Then Zangetsu spins around as unleash green slash at the front with his shield up. Then a blonde girl that looks like Chifuyu but shorter stand on a hill with the sun behind her as he reach out her hand at the camera.**

 **(Soko genkai seiipei! Ikite iru to ieru kara) this scene show Gaim armor, lockseed, and the bracelet of the Byakushiki on the ground. As the scene change as Gaim and Ichika past by each other while staring eye to eye. The next scene show the banana armor and lockseed on the ground just as Ryoga lets out a roar and actives his Baron knight.**

 **(Utsumuku ka yo {Kao wo agero} doko made memo {Mageru koto naku}) Baron charge down and slash the Inves at Helheim forest as he pose. Then it showcase Ryugen Budou armor, shenlong bracelet, Melon armor, Rafale Revive Custom II pendant, and the Pine armor, Blue Tears earring on the ground with their respective lockseed as well.**

 **(Shinjita michi wo yoke {just live more!}) in each area of the Kamen Rider posing as Zangetsu stands in a dojo, Baron stage show, Ryugen on a building top, and finally Gaim in a forest with cherry blossom glowing a pond. Then Katsuo lets out a roar as he throws out his fist and punch it in front of the camera.**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more!) the final scene takes place as the camera focus on Gaim, riding a horse and rush into battle.**

* * *

Katsuo and Hakaru were up at the school rooftop, alone as both of them looks in silent before the orange samurai rider broke the silent.

"Okey, tell me something. Who are those monster just appear just now, and why are you in that armor?" Katsuo asked him.

Hakaru let a sigh out, as he cross his arms, narrowing his close his eyes before replying the question. "Katsuo, I think is best to give up the belt," this made Katsuo confused, "if you don't, then you'll regret it."

As both of them stares at each other, Hakaru decided to time to go after the bell rang, and pass by Katsuo just when both of them stares at each other as Hakaru left.

Katsuo wondering what's going on and what's to know why.

* * *

 **(With Ichika)**

At the I.S Academy, Ichika was apparently challenge by England representative Cecilia Alcott, who refused a boy at this academy to be class representative as a boy and challenge him to a duel.

Right now, Ichika was listening to Maya lesson during class before he looks at Houki wondering why she and her sister, Dr Shinonono, the one he manufactured the I.S doesn't seem to have good connection ever since the I.S was productes to this world.

But as he listen back to Maya he doesn't understand any of this before he looks back to Houki as she writing all down.

"So your I.S isn't just your tool, instead that think of it as you big mechanical partner" Maya explain. "Are there any question so far?"

Then one of the class raise her hand up and asked a question. "Yes ma'am, so do you mean partner as in boyfriend or girlfriend?"

This cause Maya to shock after what she says. "Oh I'm not sure, that is, I not experienced that way, so I don't know. Ahh but I wonder" she said sheepishly as she wave left to right blushing.

All of the class all laughs at Mrs. Yamada reaction while Ichika blink as he wonder this is like this. " _Is this really a typical all girl school atmosphere"_ he thought before looking back at Houki again.

* * *

 **(Back with Katsuo)**

The orange samurai was writing down notes at class while he turn around and see Hakaru stood still as he and listen to the teacher. Katsuo still wonders why Hakaru is Zangetsu, and where did those monster come from, and where did that belt came from.

" _I need to know what's going on?"_ Katsuo wonder

Just as the bell rang as everyone gets out of their desk and having their lunch. Hakaru was about to have lunch at the cafeteria before he notice Katsuo following him, as he stop and looks at him. "What do you want, Katsuo?"

"Look, if you want me to give up the belt, you could at least tell me what's going on" Katsuo suggested.

Hakaru thinks about and it would be fine since his friend has now gotten into himself something else. "Follow me" he said, as Katsuo followed him to the cafeteria and explain to him about the monsters, the belt, and the forest as well.

As they make their way to the cafeteria, Katsuo and Hakaru sit at the same table, and brough food from home.

"So can you tell me who were those monster, I need to knew because we're friends. Right?" He said.

While Hakaru didn't replied to him after he chew his food before he explain. "The monster you see are call Inves" he explain near Katsuo.

"Inves?" He muttered.

Hakaru nodded at Katsuo. "Yes, there's not much more about them. All I know is that they came from the forest with that portal appear out of nowhere, and that's all their is."

"How do you know about this" Katsuo asked.

Hakaru looks down and visualize a person in front of him when he was young before he turns around and walks away, while Hakaru grits his teeth and tear stream from his eyes. "I be best to not to talk about it" he said darkly.

While Katsuo wondering what with him. "But look, think about it until, Monday or you'll regret everything" he said before he finishes his food and left the table.

Leaving Katsuo alone in confusion of why he should give up the belt.

* * *

 **(With Ichika)**

Ichika invites Houki for lunch, but she refuse to come with him. So Ichika decided to drag his childhood friends to the cafeteria, as the two lined up there and waited for their food.

"You didn't have to get so upset, I was just trying to look after you know" Ichika pointed out to her.

"Yeah, who ask you to do that anyway" Houki groans.

"Even if someone ask me, I wouldn't normally do that. I did because it's you Houki."

"What, what's that mean" she said as if she trying to ignore him.

Ichika sigh. "Look, I owe a lot to aunt to, besides, we're childhood friends and roommates so at least meddle your life a little" he said as he has a point right there.

"Well, I guess" she muttered. "Thank you"

Just then the chief gives them their food in front of them. "Here you go, two daily special!"

Ichika pick up his tray and thanking to the chief. "Thank you" as he turns to Houki and ask her something. "Hey Houki, is there any empty on the way."

This makes Houki groan after she pick up her tray and pass through him. "There one at right over there" she said.

Ichika watches her walk to the table. "Great, what'd I do now?" he wondering.

As the two childhood friends sat in the same table and eating their food near the window.

"Hey Houki."

"Yeah what now?" Houki said as Ichika asking something

"Would you be willing to teach me more about the I.S?" he asked to Houki. "Cuz I think I'm going to lose in Cecilia the way things going."

"Yeah, because you let her provoke you" she pointed out to Ichika back at the classroom debating class representative. As Ichika clap his hands together and begged for her.

As Houki didn't speak up and continue eating, a student approaches their table. "Hey, aren't you the one everyone's talking about?" she ask when both of them heard her. "Your going to competing against the representative contender, but you never flown for real, haven't you?" she lean forward towards Ichika while looking at him. "If you want, I could teach you lots of things about the I.S."

After hear what she said, Houki isn't gonna let someone like her get to her. "No thanks, actually I'm the one who's going to be teaching him" this made Ichika surprise after he ask of him to teach.

"But your a freshman too right," she pointed out at Houki, "I'm a senior after all. I think I can do a much better job teaching him the ropes."

"But I…...am Tabane Shinonono little sister" the student gasp after what Houki just said. "But thanks for the offer."

"Fine! I guess some things can't be help!" she scowled as she walks away.

Ichika was confused why she already to offer her help teach the I.S ask he asked her something else. "So then, you will teach me?" he wonders.

As Houki looks at him narrowing his eyes.

At that time, Houki and Ichika are at the dojo in their shinai uniform as Houki swing her bamboo sword at him as he fall down and drops his bamboo sword on the floor.

He sat straight on the floor exhausted from their training while Houki looks at him up front with a serious face. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

"I...don't know what you mean" ichika said.

This cause Houki to go frustrated after what her childhood friend said. "how did you alway yourself to become so weak!" she hollered unhappily. "What club were you in at middle school!"

As Ichika thinks hard before answering Houki question. "Go home club, three years perfect attendance" he said.

"Then you'll re train! This problem come to before the I.S, effective immediately you will be training with me for three hours everyday after school!" Houki yelp as she place rules in as Ichika can't take that much of this.

"Hang on I want you to teach me about the I.S!" Ichika complain as Houki wouldn't say no to an answer.

"And I said this problem comes before the I.S!" some of the class were watching this at the dojo.

"Man Orimura is."

"Kinda weak?"

"Do you think he can control an I.S?"

Ichika looks at her with his mouth open before he closes his eyes and let a sigh out.

After a long and painful training with Houki, Ichika was along in the changing room as he's now in his uniform and walks outside with the sunset. "Man how she'd be pushing me all of a sudden, it's not like I did some to her" he murmured with his hand scratching at his back head.

Then he look at the sky and saw two bird flying pass him, this made him think back with Katsuo and Hakaru when they were young.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Katsuo was crying at the alley with four bullies laughing at him, as they making fun of him of being lonely and act as everyone around him never saw him like a ghost._

" _Hey leave him alone!" then another dashes in and tackles one of the bullies down on the ground. The boy stand up and reveal to Ichika but younger._

" _Hey it's Orimura, the one how acting like this dork big brother" one of the bully grinned._

" _It's not like he's a threat to the other stubborn one with us in our classroom" the other bully said._

 _Then a shadow cover them as they turn around and saw a boy who's at Ichika size he glares at them with a wooden stick on his hand._

" _H-Hakaru!?"_

 _The young Hakaru grip his stick before pointing it at them. "So who this stubborn idiot you are talking about" the bullies shivers in fear as young Hakaru approaches them and has no chance of fighting back since he's the most skillful one on in class. "You better be running out of here and leave him before I send you real pain" he growled,_

 _Then the bullies has no choice but to run away and left the alley way, as young Ichika and Hakaru approaches little Katsuo as he stops crying._

" _Are you okay Katsuo?" young Ichika asked the young on nodded._

" _Ichika, you know him" young Hakaru asked._

 _Young Ichika nodded. "This is Katsuo, he's my new adopted brother. Katsuo, this is Hakaru, one of friend since elementary school" he introduce to him as both of them stare at each other before young Hakaru raise his hand at him._

" _Nice to meet you" he said._

 _Before Katsuo grab his hand as he and Hakaru pull together when young Katsuo finally stands up._

" _Come on, let's go hang out, you wanna come with us Katsuo?" young Ichika asked just when Katsuo looks down before tilting his head up and smile as he nodded._

* * *

 **(Flashback ended)**

Ichika smiles and chuckles remembering those days with Katsuo and Hakaru.

He started walking again while thinking of what's Katsuo and Hakaru are doing right not.

Right now at now Katsuo was walking down the bridge before he turn and saw the sunsetting. He stood there as Katsuo visualize a figure woman standing in front of him with her arm behind his back. Before the the woman gone, Katsuo looks down frowning as he clutches his orange lock.

"Mom, where are you" he muttered sadly.

As for Hakaru, he's at his house, cooking on the stove, stirring with a wooden spoon. Then he stop for a moment as Hakaru looks down and visualize a man standing in front of a fires, as his head his around with a serious look.

Hakaru clutches his fist as he gritted his teeth after all of this happen. "Brother, why are you doing this" he muttered deeply.

Wondering what is his brother doing this.

* * *

 **(Few days later)**

Katsuo was walking down the streets wearing no uniform after school ended, because this day he's gonna confront to Hakaru about giving up the belt or now, with the belt in his dark blue jacket, and the orange lock in his pocket.

Then he stop as Hakaru is standing at the portal where it lead to the forest, as he stand there before he was about to cross through, when he heard footstep as he turns and see Katsuo approaching.

"Hakaru, you have to tell me what's going on" Katsuo demand with a serious look.

Then the white samurai rider sigh before he turns around and face him. "Look I already gave you the details, so give up the belt and forget about all of this" Hakaru said to Katsuo.

"I don't think" Katsuo refuse. "Because you haven't told me the full story yet."

"I'm telling you, give up the belt and go back to your normal life" Hakaru demanded his friend to hand over the belt.

"Not until you tell me because friends are supposed to tell each others problem" Katsuo said back to him.

"Just hand it over."

"No way."

Hakaru let out a deep sigh before grabbing something in his pocket and pull out his belt, as he place it on his belt.

"Yeah, I knew you ain't gonna tell me" Katsuo said and pull out his belt too. "So I guess I'll have to fight it to get answers from you" as he place on his waist.

"Try me" Hakaru and Katsuo both then pull out the lock as they press the buttons at one.

" **MELON!"**

" **ORANGE!"**

"Henshin" Hakaru and Katsuo shouted out unison.

Hakaru raise right hand up, then wave it down to the right, and place the melon lock on the belt as he lock it.

" **LOCK ON!"**

Then Katsuo wave his right hand to the left and right before raise his hand up then place the belt and lock it.

" **LOCK ON!"**

Both belt making the same tunes as a zipper portal opened up and let an metal orange sphere at Katsuo and a metal metal sphere at Hakaru. Then both of then presses the knife lever as both lock opened up the inside of the slice fruit.

" **SOIYA!"**

Both large metal fruit drops down on their heads, as they donned themselves in suits. Hakaru armor opened up and split into armor, as the front folded into a chestplate, the shoulder fold into a curve upward shoulder pads, and the back folded as well.

" **MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

" **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

As both armor were unfold with a spark, when they stood still and run towards clash with their swords, before they run down and headed straight in the portal as they jump in. But their battle wasn't the one!

* * *

 **(I.S Academy)**

At the I.S academy, everyone was gather in the area three, where Cecilia and Ichika will have there duel there.

Ichika was at the at the launch pad where they launch I.S into the battle area with Houki in this room. As for Chifuyu, she was at the window looking at her brother in a room with Maya.

"Ah, Houki?" he asking her something.

"What now" she Houki replied to her.

"Well the thing is, you promise me that you were going to teach me about the I.S" as Ichika wondering why, as he and Houki did all day for the last weeks was doing kendo at the dojo and nothing else.

But Houki huffed as she turns to the right side and looks away from Ichika. "Hey! Don't turn away from me! Grh thanks to you, the think I done this week was practicing kendo techniques!" he yelled at her as she kept looking away with a serious face.

"Well, I can't do anything about that, and your I.S hasn't been delivered yet anyway" Houki said.

"Even without one, you could still at least teach me stuff about the basics. And I said don't turn away from me!" he hollered while Houki ignore him.

Chifuyu overheard their conversation through the speaker and the window as well.

Then a screen pops up and shows Cecilia in her I.S unit in the sky, waiting for Ichika so she can pounded him and be victorious over one man.

"So that her personal I.S, wow" Ichika said as he heard from Cecilia during class as they talk about the personal I.S as they only manufacture a few I.S in the world.

Then Maya came in and headed to the P.A as she took a seat.

"Orimura! Orimura!" she hollered.

Outside the the room while Ichika and Houki hears her.

" _Orimura! It's here, you personal I.S has just arrived"_ Maya notified Ichika through the P.A

" _Orimura, you need to get ready at once. The amount of time is limited, you'll have to learn how to make it yours during the match itself"_ Chifuyu explain through the P.A to Ichika.

Just then the door opened up as Ichika and Houki was a silver plain I.S machine as it doesn't have any decoration except the blue part on it, wings close, and bulky gautlet.

Maya introduced the name of the I.S to him. " _It's Orimura personal I.S, the Byakushiki!"_ as Ichika stare at the I.S as he stands right in front of his very own I.S.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Gaim at the forest)**

Gaim and Zangetsu battles at the forest as they charge towards each other and clash their swords, before Zangetsu pushes him with his shield as Gaim rolls on the ground before getting back up.

Then Zangetsu grip his Musou Saber, and straight stab him before Gaim dodges it as he quickly swing his Daidaimaru downwards. But the white rider deflected with his Melon defender before he pull the Musou saber pistol and fires it at Gaim.

Gaim took that shoot and backed up while Zangetsu followed him and kept firing before it ran out.

This gave Gaim the opportunity to strike, as he his Daidaimaru to his left, drawing out his own Musou Saber, griping both sword and swing it at the white rider.

But Zangetsu deflected his attack before they both lock blades at each other.

"I thought your not a sword person" Zangetsu question Gaim.

"I know, that's what I've been doing a little of my own for the past few days, just to match you" Gaim replied to him.

"Well, I have to take credit of you. But that doesn't mean you have the upper hand!" He pushes back before he spin kick at Gaim chest.

Gaim crashes toward a tree before seeing Zangetsu header towards him and swing his Musou Saber, as Gaim sucks down dodging it before he focus to fight again.

* * *

 **(Back at the I.S Academy Arena)**

Ichika stand near his I.S and looks at it while wearing a thick cut suit with his lower body wide opened, short sleeve, and before Chifuyu responded to her brother.

"Hurry up and get suited" she said to her brother. "This time limited, we'll do the formatting fitting while the match in progress."

After hearing all of that, Ichika then place his hand on his I.S until he gasp as he never felt before.

"What's wrong?" Houki asked.

Ichika stood there in silent as he only focusing on his I.S before replying back to Houki. He had a flashback on the day of his school exam, as Ichika was standing in front of an I.S, before he place his hand on it when all of sudden it activated all of its status as well the data.

Ichika remember that day when he active an I.S. "It's not the first time I first touch an I.S, there's something different" he wonders while Maya looks at him through the screen.

" _Orimura, are you alright?"_ She asked him.

Ichika heard her call before replying to Maya. "Ah huh, I'm just fine, there's something familiar about. I understand it, I can understand what it is, and its purpose.

" _Show you entrust your life to it, let it take control, the system will optimize the rest"_ Chifuyu said.

Ichika then went inside the Byakushiki and close him around with a hiss air, robotic hand opened up, and a screen opened up showing him the status and the Byakushiki with it on the screen. "The Byakushiki, this is the Byakushiki" he said just when another screen shows up as Cecilia her I.S.

" _Cecilia Alcott I.S is called Blue Tears"_ Maya explain to the only male I.S. " _It's a long range model I.S"_ Cecilia I.S was blue with multiple guns of six around it.

"Blue tears, got it" Ichika respond and understood her.

" _And in every I.S unit, there's a feature referred to as 'absolute defence'. It's primarily function is alway to protect the pilots life doing any attack"_ Maya explain the details to Ichika. " _However, that deployment would cause your shield energy to badly depleted. Do you understand that?"_

" _So, Orimura, are you feeling up to this?"_ Chifuyu then ask him.

"Yeah, piece of cake" Ichika replied with a smile.

" _Will see"_ she said with a satisfied look on her face.

Houki was standing near Ichika before he ask her respond. "Hey Houki" she heard him and listen to him. "Here we go" he said hoping he could win this competition.

"Oh, okay" Houki nervously said before changing her expression to serious. "Win this!" as she determine for her childhood friend to win.

He nodded and understood her, before Ichika took a few steps as he stand on the pad and bends down. "I'm off!" he yelled when the pad starting to move through the padbase and launch him out as Ichika flies in the air to face off against a girl who want him down.

"Just so you know, this is your last chance!" Cecilia hollered.

"To do what?" Ichika asked her as she smirk and glare at him.

"It's obvious to everyone that I'm going to defeat you overwhelmingly. So why not simply apologize to me right now and I just might be able to forgive you" she said making herself a pride.

Ichika grit his teeth angrily, click his tongue and glares at her, as his screen shows Blue Tears. "You can't really call that a chance" he taunted her, but she kept her cool.

"Oh I can, but too bad for you" she smirk and wasn't losing her cool. "Now then."

The screen pops up on Ichika screen, alerting him that there's something about to come when Cecilia raise her rifle and aim it at Ichika. "Time to say goodnight!" she yelled before he fires it at him.

Ichika raise both of his hands up front, but the blast shot him causing the male I.S pilot to lose balance and his shield energy depleting.

Everyone at the arena saw this as their worried that ichika may not win this competition or survived this competition. But Ichika manage to land on the ground with his feet safely. Then his screen pops up showing him a damage on the right, before Cecilia fires with her rifle and locks on Ichika as he tries to dodge them all, but can keep up the Byakushiki reaction.

"Now you will dance for me, that's right, dance to the waltz, this is Cecilia Alcott in blue Tears your playing!" he hollered while firing at Ichika.

While Ichika tries to charge towards but with all the firing, he starting to slow down as well his shield energy. "Crap!...the shield is getting weak! Where are my weapons!" he yelled.

Before another screen pops up and show him a sword. "Is that's it!?" he wonders as he summon it on his hand. "It's better than bare hands I guess!" and fly towards her as Cecilia isn't satisfied.

"So this is your brilliant plan is it? Challenging my longe range I.S in hand to hand combat, don't be ridiculous?!" she hollered and fires at Ichika in every area.

While everyone cheer out loud in the arena while some who are worried about Ichika, especially Houki.

* * *

 **(Back with Gaim versus Zangetsu)**

The two riders still fighting at the strange forest as Gaim hides behind a tree as Zangetsu rushes down and looks around for him but with no luck to it finding again.

So he decided to leave the area before Gaim reappeared and see Zangetsu gone as he let out a sigh. He look around the area as he see the strange forest around. Then he's eye was caught on the purple fruits, as Gaim walks to them and take a closer look at it.

"Talk about strange, I wonder why I never hear of this place?" He wonders. "And what kind of fruits are those?" As he pick one of the purple fruit from the vine and hold it on his hand.

But all of a sudden, the purple fruit started glowing before it changes its appearance to a lock that look like the orange lock, except with this one has a pineapple with a code number said ' _L.S 05'._

"Wow, that's a new one" Gaim gasp after what he witness, before he grab another one and transform into another lock but with a strawberry picture and the code number said ' _LS 06'_.

As he place them on a holder on his right side, before Gaim started walking away. But what he didn't know is that Zangetsu was behind a large tree and was watch him quietly followed Gaim as he's unaware of this.

While Gaim isn't aware of Zangetsu following him, he search around the strange forest if he can get any clues here. Until he stumble upon a man who is standing there and stood still. Gaim then close the lock and revert back to civilized form so that he can scare him away.

As Katsuo walks up to him wondering what he doing here and ask

Him why he's here.

The man pick one of the purple fruit off the vein as he drooling with his jaw opened, and his eyes staring at it, before he took a bit of it and munch it down.

Zangetsu saw it right behind Katsuo as he rushes down and blow his cover. He runs as fast as he to stop him while shouting his name. "No, wait, stop!" he hollered.

While Katsuo wondering why he's shouting at him as he runs down and follows him.

The man then started feeling weird before he felt pain as he knee ground down and let out a scream of pain.

Zangetsu and Katsuo made their way to the scene as they stop and watches what happening to the man. Katsuo eyes widen as he just witness something that shock him for his life.

The man body chest started glowing green before his body was wrap and surrounded by vein all around it. Then after dyes down, his hold body is now blue with brown armor on it head and back horns flames like, and his helmet was bronze with blue lining on it. This is the Shika Imagin.

Katsuo shock in horror, after what he just witness, a person just turn himself into an Inves. "W-What just happen to that man.." Katsuo said speechless.

"That man is no longer human, he's now an Inves" Zangetsu explain to Katsuo. "Whenever those fruit appear in our world, people he lure from it and ate it as they transform into an Inves."

"I-Is they're any way to revert them back?" Katsuo asked him.

But Zangetsu lets out a sigh as he tilt his head down before he answer Katsuo question. "There no way to revert them back to human form, once they eat the fruit, they'll never turn back to human ever again. They'll be a rampaging monster if some one eats one of those."

This causes Katsuo eyes widen to shock as he knee down and couldn't believe what his friend just said.

"This is why you should give up the belt, because if you let the people eat these fruit, you'll regret everything if you let them transform" Zangetsu said before rushes into battle and swing his Musou Saber.

While Katsuo couldn't shake the fact that if anyone ate those fruit, they'll turn into inves as well and can not go back normal if they ate it. He stand up and watch the fight with Zangetsu and the Shuki Inves as he just stood there and clutching his fist shivering in fear, as katsuo visualize a woman standing in front of him before the flames burned her.

Katsuo couldn't take it anymore before he turns around and runs away from the seen with tear from his eyes. He kept running non stop after what he witness.

Then Katsuo trip over and fell on the ground. He didn't move as tear flows from his eye, sat up and look on the ground. He pull out the belt and looks at it.

" _If only never found this belt, none of this ever happened if…..if I can get rid of it then I won't have to worry about this ever"_ Katsuo thought clutching his hand on the belt.

He raise his arm up with the belt as he was about to throw it away for good, he heard someone chatting about something. Katsuo look around for that voice as he stand up and search around, before he spotted a cloak figure.

The same one from the day Katsuo became Gaim, as he with a group of Elementary Inves, and two Byakko Inves having a conversation, while Katsuo hide behind the bushes and overhears them from behind.

"Now listen up, I open a crack to the I.S Academy and I want you to attack them while I get data on their softwares, and if you see those, I.S pilots, destroy them especially that male pilot" the cloak figure explain to them.

As the Inves group growl at him, even though they can't speak, but they all shook their heads and goes along with him.

But as soon they left, Katsuo stands up from the bushes and watches them leaving the area. This concern the orange rider something as he thinks. " _The I.S Academy? If everyone is there then means….."_ he through while he thinks before his eyes widen and realize there's two people he know over there. " _ICHIKA AND CHIFUYU!"_

He look back and forward as he think if he can give up being a Kamen Rider and go back to his normal life, of let that figure destroy the I.S Academy as well everyone over there. But he's not gonna let that happened even if someone transform into Inves, before he runs down and follows their trail.

* * *

 **(Back with Ichika versus Cecilia)**

Back at the arena Ichika is in a disadvantage here, as Cecilia is winning this.

"You're the first oppement to last this long,you fought longer against Blue Tears in an initial match than anyone" Cecilia said to Ichika. "And I must applaud you for that."

Ichika flies before he grip his sword. "Thanks a lot" he grunted.

"But, now the time has come for the finally!" she yelled and releases four blue objects as they flies to Ichika and fires laser at him as he flies around dodges it, until he got shot.

Then they all fly back to Cecilia I.S as she locks on her target and point her rifle at him. "I'll take you left the leg!" she hollered and fires her rifle at Ichika.

But he deflected one of them before flies quickly. "It's all or nothing!" Ichika hollered before he dives down the the ground as she fires at him while he dodges all of them.

Cecilia gasp as she can't believe what she's seeing while Ichika keeps dodging them from left to right, before flying back up. But his shield energy is dropping down.

"Orimura!" Maya shouted.

"Ichika!" Houki as well.

While Chifuyu stood there in silent.

As Ichika lets out a roar and swing his sword downward at Cecilia, but misses. While Cecilia flies back and still keep fighting. "Your reckless aren't you! But it's pointless struggled!" she shouted and releases her four guns and fires towards him.

* * *

 **(Back with Katsuo)**

Katsuo runs down the forest as he follow the cloak figure and a group of Inves not far away. He kept trying to hiding, not blowing his cover from them.

But then Katsuo lost they track as he looks around the area and tries to find them.

Until, the only thing he found is a zipper portal of what that cloak person calls it ' _Crack'_ as he wonder if that's the one he's talking about. He was about to rush in before Zangetsu appears out of nowhere and blocking Katsuo.

"Don't, I told you to go back" Zangetsu said to Katsuo.

"I need to go and follow them, I can't just stand here and do nothing" Katsuo to him as he move to the left but Zangetsu stops him.

"You still do get it so you, this isn't a game, it's real life. Can't you get it through to your thick head" Zangetsu said angrily.

Katsuo clutches his fist and can't take this any longer. "I get it, this whole thing isn't a game, but Ichika doesn't know that!"

Zangetsu was confused of what Katsuo means. "Looks I saw a bunch of Inves with a cloak person heading straight to the I.S Academy. That where they heading" Katsuo explain to him as he shock of what he said moment ago about a group of Inves with a cloak person.

"That's impossible, no one can control them" Zangetsu said.

"Wherever how he or she control, they're going to invade and attack everyone over there. But it's not just them, Ichika and Chifuyu is also there too!"

Zangestu stood there in silent after what Katsuo said. "What!?" He gasp.

Katsuo then pull out his belt and looks at it as he clutches his hand holding the belt. "I can no longer stand here and let everyone take the pain and suffering anymore. This time I'm gonna protect everyone this time."

"But Katsuo" Zangetsu muttered as he can't let him get hurt himself.

"Look you and Ichika protect me for a long time now. But it's time to me defend you guys now" Katsuo decree until place his belt around his waist before running down to the crack.

As Zangetsu only watches Katsuo leaving and stood there doing nothing.

"Katsuo" he muttered tilting his head down and thinks if he can survived.

* * *

 **(Back to Ichika fight)**

While Ichika trying to survive this fight against Cecilia as he lets out a battle cry and dodges the laser, until he deflected one of Cecilia four guns and exploded.

She was shock when he destroys one of her guns, as he flies towards her and swing his sword at Cecilia.

I finally get it! Your weapons won't work unless you commanded, that's your trick!" Ichika shouted at Cecilia while in airborne. "And there more than that, you can't make any other attacks while your motion, that's because you're focused solely on defence right!" He said as he opened and closes his robotic hand on the left.

Maya heard him figured out on his own as she impress while Chifuyu notice him his hand.

"Wow, that was really impressive. I can believe this is the second time in an I.S" Maya said speechlessly.

"Err that idiot, he too worked up" Chifuyu grunted.

As Maya shock after what Chifuyu said to her brother. "But why would you say that?" She asked.

"Haven't you notice the way he kept opening and closing his left hand. Whenever the kid does that, he starts making really stupid mistakes" Chifuyu explained.

"I get it, I guess that help being a sister" Maya understands.

* * *

While everyone watches the fight, a group of Inves made their way to the hallway and headed their way to the entrance towards the arena.

But it's not just them, Katsuo got through the crack and looks at the group Inves was walking towards the entrance.

"I can't hesitate and let them hurt others. I must protect the other now!" Katsuo hollered as he pull out his orange lock.

"Henshin!" He shouted and press the button.

" **ORANGE!"**

As he did his pose Katsuo place it on his belt and lock the compartment, while it make tones.

" **LOCK ON! SOIYA! ORANGE ARM! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

As the orange sphere drops on his head and unfolds into an armor, transforming into Gaim.

They group hear his transformation as Gaim grip his Daidaimaru and charges towards them, slashing one after another, trying to hold them off before they all.

* * *

Back at for the battle arena, Ichika keeps dodging them and tries to take the last two down.

"Two more left" Ichika said as he predicted the area and tries to think. " _But I know she's gonna attack more my response B is the slowest"_ he thought before he knocks both of them down. "Then that means, it's to my advantage to close the distance!" He hollered and flies toward.

"I see you fell for it" Cecilia said with a smile.

Giving Ichika a shock of what she meant by that. "So sorry, there are more then four" she said as he opened up two cannons on her between her under her skirt.

"Ah crap!" Ichika hollered.

As Cecilia fires it at him while Ichika stood there and flies away, trying to avoid from getting hit.

But what the audience didn't know is that the cloak figure was at the exit door, as he pull out three locks on his hand and opened all of them and summon three Elementary Inves in the sky, near Ichika.

Ichika tries his best dodging Cecilia missiles at him, when three Elementary Inves surprise Ichika and tackled him as one of them was bing blown up by Cecilia missiles.

"Ichika!" Houki hollered.

The smoke clear, Ichika all of all sudden disappear as it turns out he is falling down with two Elementary Inves on him. He struggle himself to get them off as he headed towards the ground. Ichika pull himself and use his sword as he slash both of them as they exploded.

Ichika then taking some breath, thinking back at the sky what was that thing back up there. "What the hell was that thing" he muttered before he look up front and saw a few Inves invading from the strange forest as two Byakko Inves appears as well.

"What are they?!" Ichika wonders about them.

Just as the Byakko Inves fires jade beams at him, before Ichika flies up but was hit dropping his shield energy, when Cecilia arrives.

"What the devil are those!?" Cecilia question.

"I don't know, but they are not friendly!" Ichika decree out loud.

As the Inves charges them and attack them.

Everyone at the arena were wondering what the I.S pilots are fighting against, before a group of Inves surprises from the arena exit and started attacking them as everyone started panicking.

Chifuyu see this from the screen front the control room, before stating the situation to Maya.

"Tell the pilots to call off the match and evacuate the area!" he hollered.

Maya nodded her before she was about to announce the arena, when all of a sudden, she was grab by the neck by an invisible force and reveal to be the cloak person.

Chifuyu saw this and was about to attack, but the cloak person was choking Maya hard as she can breath. "Hand over the data of the I.S" he demanded.

"And what it I don't" Chifuyu growled.

Before the cloak person pulls out a long object with a red button on it. "If you don't, this academy will be blown into smithereens" he taunted her.

As Chifuyu grit her teeth angrily, but she can't let this academy be endanger and swore to teach as well defend at all cost, leaving no choice but give him what he want.

Back at the arena, everyone were screaming and running from the Inves while Ichika and Cecilia are fight the other Inves group at the group.

One of the student with the fox outfit as she trip over on the ground before seeing an Elementary Inves near her and was about to slash her with his claws.

She cover herself and close her eyes of fear, before a savior came as Gaim jumps up in the air and slash the Elementary Inves away from her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Before she gets up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay!" he yelled.

Drawing one of the Inves over and charges towards her, before Gaim dashes in and block his attack with his Daidaimaru. "Get out of here quick!" he yelled as she nodded and ran off.

Gaim kick the Elementary Inves in the stomach as it lets out a roar before all of the Inves heard it and charge where the orange rider is at.

But Gaim pull out his Musou Saber as she holds two swords stood there in his pose. "This is…...my stage now!" Gaim announce before all of the Inves charges him.

However, Gaim slashes all of the Inves one to another as he kept fighting for his life and this academy. He slash one of the Elementary Inves to the left before right, one leap and attack him, as Gaim with his swing upward with his Daidaimaru, and a Byakko Inves charges towards behind, just when Gaim notice before turning around and slashes down 'X' as all of the Inves exploded into bits.

As Gaim focus on the fight while protecting the I.S academy students, one Elementary Inves was right behind him as it was about to attack him, when someone slash him and collapse on the ground, revealing to be Zangetsu.

The white rider notices Gaim facing all of the Inves by himself, Zangetsu rushes in and swing his Musou Saber at the Inves as Gaim backed up from behind.

"Hakaru, w-why?" he asked before deflecting a Elementary Inves as he and Zangetsu hold off the Inves back to back.

"Look, I don't know if understand what going on, but you can't handle this many Inves!" Zangetsu growled.

"But why are you here?" Gaim wonders about that.

As Zangetsu spin kick the Inves face before answering Gaim question. "To see if you can handle this."

"Really?" Gaim asked before slashing the Elementary Inves in the stomach.

"Yeah, unless you help Ichika" he pointed out as Ichika swing his sword upward, sending a three Elementary Inves flying.

Gaim understood him as he watches Ichika. "Yeah, your right. He and Chifuyu are the only family I got" he muttered as Zangetsu heard him nodded, before handing him a lock with a yellow piece on it.

"Here use this and save this academy" Zangetsu insist before turn around and deflected with his Melon Defender. "Go! I'll hold them off!"

Gaim understood him as he opened the lock that Zangetsu gave him and enlarge as it transforms into a hoverbike like, as Gaim hops on and flies toward where Ichika at.

Ichika was knock by one of the Inves as he knees down before checking his shield energy and see it's dropping down.

"I gotta keep…...going" he growled as he pull himself up and tries to fight back.

"Ichika!"

He heard someone calling as he and see Houki being attack by two Elementary Inves.

"Houki!"

She dodges the Elementary Inves claws before he stop from the edge of the pad, as Houki has nowhere to run away, while two Inves block her path and charges at her.

Houki stood there frightening as she has nowhere to get away while Ichika eyes widen, seeing her childhood friend is gonna die in front of her.

But than, Zangetsu shows up and dashes in a green blur strike the Elementary Inves. He then accelerate and slash them so fast, as they collapse and exploded.

Houki stood there in silent as she sees Zangetsu in front of him as he turns around, placing his Musou Saber back on his left hips and stares at her as well.

Ichika was wondering what happening up there, but the Inves group as the Elementary Inves flies above, blocking his way and nowhere else to go.

Until, Gaim in a hoverbike, slashes all of the Elementary Inves in the sky as he slash all of them into dust, before jumping off and landed on the ground where the Inves are now focusing Gaim now.

Then Gaim combine both of his sword into a double lance as he twirl it. "Bring it" he declare.

As all of them attack Gaim at once, while he deflected their attacks, twirling his weapons, and slashing at them. Ichika was watching Gaim taking on the group of Inves and see how amazing he is.

"Who's that guy?"

Then Gaim unlocks his orange lock and place it on the double lance to his Musou Saber side and close it on the compartment.

" **LOCK ON! 1! 10! 100! 1000!"**

Gaim twirl his weapon as it starting to glow, gathering enough orange energy while deflecting from the Elementary Inves before holding on the Daidaimaru said.

" **ORANGE CHARGE!"**

He rushes towards them and slashing through them with his double lance as they all collapse on the ground and then they all exploded.

Ichika eyes widen of shock while staring at Gaim seeing how great he was. Cecilia on the other hand looks at Gaim as she narrowing her eyes, as if there's something not right about him.

Back at the control room Chifuyu carries Maya up and sat her on the chair.

"Mrs. Yamada, you alright?" she asked.

Maya cough after the cloak person attack. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" she replied as Chifuyu lets out a sigh, relief she's okay.

"Who that on the screen?" she ask.

As Chifuyu checks it on to see what she's talking about and see Gaim on. She looks the orange rider narrowing her eyes and see what's gonna happen next.

After Gaim defeated the group of Inves, he lets out sigh, defeating all of the Inves, he was about to leave here when all of a sudden, a gunshot almost got him as he fell down. He turn and see Cecilia point her rifle at him.

"What was that for!?" Gaim hollered while standing up.

She glare at him while aiming her rifle at him before speaking. "Speak, who the devil are you, and is that an I.S your wearing!" She hollered.

Gaim look at himself before answering her question. "Look, I don't know about you, but this isn't time for that" he pointed out as there's still more Inves.

"Then take off that I.S of your and reveal your identity right now if you please!" She hollered demanding to know by force as she hover on the ground and near the orange samurai.

He backed up to avoid her but it's letting it go.

"Hey holding!" Ichika call up. "Don't you think your out of your mind, I mean he just destroy those this with just his sword right?" He makes a point.

"I don't trust him, not when he's wearing that helmet, so unless you live remove it right now!" He hollered.

"Look, just take a deep breath and calm down" Gaim said sheepishly.

"Call, don't tell me to calm!" She hollered before Cecilia was about rush in at Gaim when she was stop by Ichika.

"Look, he just trying to save us, let it go" Ichika said seriously, as Cecilia click her tongue and wasn't goons let him for the orange samurai get away her pride like this.

But what the three didn't know is that Shika Inves (the same one that man ate) was here at the I.S Academy. As it pull out a lock with a strawberry on it, and holds it on at his head, opened its mouth, and ate it.

The Shika Inves body shifted with rainbow flames surrounded and started to an even muscular, double the flame horns, and large forearms. The Shika Inves is now destruction and dangerous then the other version as it jumps down the audience seat and landed on the battle ground, as Gaim and the I.S pilot heard it and see a super large Shika in front of them.

Houki couldn't believe what she's seeing, a large Inves while Zangetsu takes a look at this and see the large Shika himself.

"That Inves has gone berserk now" he muttered.

The large evolve Shika roars out loud and charge towards them. Gaim split his double lance and rushes towards it. But the the Large Evolve Shika kicks the orange samurai, sending him flying and crashes on the ground.

Cecilia smile as she thought of a plot before she aim rifle at the evolve Shika Inves, so that she'll prove that women are tough than men. But Ichika and Gaim have a bad feeling about this of what Cecilia up to.

"You dare to come to this academy and invade this, you vile monster!" This cause the Evolve Shika attention. "I, Cecilia Alcott, England representative, will alway thi-!" As she said her introduction, the Evolve Shika Inves interrupted her, and attack her with roar.

But Cecilia dodges it, as she grit her teeth and was furious of the Evolve Shika interrupting. "You dare attack me! Cecilia Alcott of England! For that you shall be punish!"

She opens up her cannons and fires missiles at the Evolve Shika Inves, until the cloak figure appears out of nowhere and suddenly slash the two missiles as they blow up with the smoke covering.

Then emerge from the smoke, the cloak figure approaches her while the Evolve Inves right behind him.

"In the name of England, I order you identify yourself!" Cecilia exclaim, but the cloak figure didn't replied to her respond. "This is your last chance, identify yourself now or you will-!" when all of a sudden.

The cloak figure dashes in a red blur as he in close range while Cecilia was shock to see how fast he was. When he grab her by the neck and shock her with red sparking as she I.S shield energy drop all the way down to zero.

As soon it was her. Cecilia I.S disappear and fell on the ground, before the cloak figure pick her up by the neck, grab her left ear with an earring on it while his right hand scans her before it is complete.

 _ **"I.S generation three, Blue Tears data scan complete"**_ voice box from the cloak person said. "I got what I need" as he let go of her as she collapse on the ground.

"And where are going!?" Cecilia demand as he walking away.

He turns his back at her and replied. "Like I said, I got what I need" he replied, before he turns back and walks away before he commanded the Evolve Inves. "Finish her off" he order.

The Evolve Inves responded as he walks up to her and raise his fist before it engulf in flames as it was about to slam her.

Cecilia shivers her fear as she didn't move there and closes her eyes to meet her doom. But then someone tackles the Evolve Inves as Cecilia opens her eyes and see Ichika up front.

The Evolve Shika Inves flies back up in the air and landed on the ground with his feet as he looks at him roaring out loud.

"If you think your gonna hurt that lady, you're gonna have to get pass me!" Ichika said heroically.

Before he and the Evolve Shika Inves charges towards each other and clash, as Ichika swings his sword and the Shika punches with his fist.

Cecilia watches Ichika taking on the Evolve Shika Inves, heroically defending for her. She thought that all men were weak since the I.S came, but it seem there are some of those men are still powerful.

Ichika swing his sword downward just before the Evolve Inves grabs both of his arms, spreading them out and swing his claw with flames as he hits Ichika on the ground.

Then the Evolve Shika goes beserk as he leap up in the air and crashes Ichika with flames on it.

"Ichika!" Houki crie out.

As she, Cecilia, Gaim, and Zangetsu couldn't believe their, seeing the only man pilot dies in front of their eyes. But then, the Evolve Shika was knocked over by a shadow blur as it when up revealing to be Ichika.

But this time, his I.S is now white on the gauntlet, wings, waist, legs and shoulder. Blue and yellow parts are on it as well, the wing expanded. The Byakushiki is now completely different.

As the crowd were shock to see Ichika I.S is different, including Cecilia, Houki, Gaim, and Zangetsu too.

"B-But that's impossible….his I.S shif, how could anyone have entire battle like this in a default setting" Cecilia said speechless.

While Ichika was wondering what just happened as a screen pops up on him. "What the heck I just doing?" he wonders before clutching his hands. "But I think this I.S at last became my own" he looks at his sword and saw it changes it as well.

The screen pops up with a picture on with name said ' _Yukihira Nigata.'_

"The Yukihira Nigata?"Ichika recognize that sword as it use to belong to his sister. "But that the same weapon Chifuyu use?" he said before he smirk on his face. "I really do have domestic sister in the entire world " before the Yukihira Nigata opened up in light blue lights on it.

"But, I think its about time to change the relationship for I who always have to be protected. From now on, I'm going to protecting as well" he said seriously.

Cecilia blink from what he just said. "What does he mean by that?" she ask Gaim as he didn't replied and stares at Ichika as he understands him to protect others.

"I'm saying I'll defend my sister name, it'll make her look lame for a brother a candy ass weakly" he said.

While the Evolve Shika Inves roar before he charges toward him with his claw engulf in flames as he swing it at Ichika.

But he manage to dodge it as he fly up in the air before ichika swing his Yukihira Nigata at the chest slash him from that impact.

"I can do this!" he exclaim as he was about to win.

But all of a sudden, his shield energy drop to zero, as Ichika shock to see that. Just when the Evolve Shika Inves grabs him by the arm and toss him near Cecilia and Gaim.

"Honestly, he such a pain" Cecilia sigh.

While Houki, Zangetsu, and Chifuyu all sigh as well seeing Ichika pathetically used up all of his energy to defend the others.

The Evolve Shika Inves lets out a roar before approaching him with his arm burning flames and was about to attack Ichika.

Until Gaim shows up in front of Ichika as he press down the knife lever three times.

" **SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!"**

His orange armor fold back to a sphere, spins it on his head and deflected from the Evolve Shika Inves claws, as it bounce back at him.

"You okay!" Gaim hollered, asking him if Ichika okay as he nodded. He look back at the Evolve Shika Inves as he's now the only one to defeat him. But how exactly?

Then his head pop up and remember back at the strange forest as he pick two new lock back there, and decided to use one of them as he chose the lock with a pineapple on it.

" **LOCK OFF!"**

Ichika and Cecilia was wondering what's he doing not as he replace the orange lock before press the button pineapple lock.

" **PINE!"**

He place it on his belt compartment, and close it.

" **LOCK ON!"**

As his orange armor disappear, a crack opened above him revealing to be a metal pineapple flowing on top of his head.

"Pineapple?" Ichika and Cecilia wonders unsion.

While crowd also agrees too, before Gaim press down the knife lever as the pineapple lock opened up reveal to be a picture of a slice inside pineapple, and the lower half a star shape pineapple weapon on it.

" **SOYIA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

It lowered down his head and slap on it, as the metal pineapple opened up and unfold into an armor thick square studs all over it. The front fold into a chest with back sides on it, back folded into a protective studded steel. Shoulder has a long and thick armor covering his shoulders down to the waist. His helmet change of a samurai type on it, with square studs all of it, green crown on top of his head, visor change to yellow slice pineapple. And gripping on his hand is a black handle chain to a morning star-like head, shape of a pineapple with heavy spike steel all over it . This is Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arm!

Ichika and Cecilia was surprise to see that transformation including the crowd, as well Houki, and Chifuyu and Maya watch this on the screen.

Gaim looks at his new weapon as it looks different. "Different locks come to different weapons huh?" before the Evolve Shika Inves charges toward Gaim. "then this will do then!" he hollered and charges at him.

He swings his new weapon, the Pine Iron and attack the Evolve Shika Inves. Then he hits him again destroying the left side of his back flame horns before he caught him by the neck.

But the Evolve Shika Inves tug Gaim as he flies up.

"That won't stop me!" Gaim hollered as connected the Musou Saber at the bottom handle, and slash it at the neck before landing back on the ground, catching his Pine Iron.

But then the Evolve Shika Inves swings his right claws at him before Gaim jumps up in the air and throws the Musou Saber side as he chained it, before he pull it moving the Evolve Shika Inves arm away.

"Time to end this!" he hollered before pressing one on the knife lever.

" **SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!"**

He kicks the Pine Iron like a soccer ball as it enlarge itself and headed straight towards the Evolve Shika Inves head. As Gaim perform a kick and flies down to the Evolve Shika Inves through his chest, leaving him a hole of a holographic slice pineapple.

It collapse and exploded with the large pineapple exploded into slices.

The crowd were shocked and amazed of Gaim taking down that monster only with his armor that looks like fruits.

Houki was staring at Gaim not far away before she turns around and see that Zangetsu left as he suddenly disappear like a ghost.

As Gaim was about to walk away, Cecilia calls him out. "Hold it!" he stop before he turns around and see her standing in front of him. "Just who are you, and what's your name?" she asked.

Before Gaim lets out a sigh and answered her question. "My name is…...Kamen Rider Gaim" he said before walking away.

Ichika watches Gaim leaving while wondering of his name. "Kamen Rider Gaim huh?" he murmured watching him leaving here.

Back at the control room, Chifuyu watches Gaim leaving on the screen with her arms cross. "Mrs. Orimura" she turns to Maya as she asked her a question. "Is that person wearing an I.S?"

Chifuyu lets out a sigh and answer Maya question. "I don't know" she replied. "I don't know who's under there or if that's even I.S."

After that talk, they look back at Gaim on the screen. Ichika wonder if Gaim here as a friend, or foe, or that even I.S he's wearing.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

It was night time in the city as the bright with car driving on the road.

On top of a building, a young man wearing a trenchcoat with a word ' _Team Baron'_ was the same one that Katsuo met with that boy on the tree as he looks at the city while the wind blowing.

"Another one has just made an appearance" as he heard of a rumor about the I.S Academy being attacked by a mysterious monsters, and a person stealing data over there.

Pull something out of his pocket and pulls out a lock with a banana on it and a code ' _L.S 08'_ he clutches his hand on it before stares at the front with a serious face.

"It time for another one" he said before he press the button.

" **BANANA!"**

* * *

 **Next Time on Infinite Gaim**

 **Hakaru:** You need to train hard in order to protect others!

 **Rin:** I'm Rin Huang, China representative contenter!

 **Ryoga:** just call me Ryoga

 **Katsuo:** I use this power to protect other

 **Ryoga:** That's pathetic

" **BANANA ARMS! KNIGHTS OF SPE~AR**

 **Baron:** Then show me your strength!

 **Finally! I finally finish it, as they will be more chapters along the way. See ya later.**


	4. Stage 4

**Stage 4: Banana for an Armor!?**

 **Note: I do not own Infinite Stratos or Kamen Rider.**

It was a nice day at the Orimura resident. Katsuo got outside while holding a barge bag, before headed to the trash and throw it away.

Since Katsuo is now all alone in the house, he now has to take care of everything now, while the Orimura sibling is at the boarding school of the I.S, while the orange rider is on his own at the house.

"Alright, let's what on the list now" he pulls out a paper of list as he read it and check everything on it. Except the laundry, as he back inside and get every clothing in the house, including Chifuyu clothing as he blushes.

He then put them all in the washing machine as he put soup and started the machine right, he thinks.

While Katsuo's doing some chores at the house, until he hears a doorbell rang as he headed to the front door and opened up, revealing to be….Hakaru? As he stand right in front of the Orimura resident.

"Hakaru, where're you doing here?" Katsuo asked.

The white samurai sigh as he said. "Look Katsuo, are you sure wanna do this after what happen to that man" he reminded the part of the man turning into an Inves the other day and could do anything about it.

Katsuo remember about that as he still can't remembering that man and felt bad about it. "I know, but I wanna prefect the other if something happen to that man" he said deeply.

Hakaru understood as he can't talk this through to Katsuo from letting the belt go. But he can't let him die like this. "Alright fine, you can keep the belt" he said and decided to let Katsuo keep it. "However, if you wanna protect others. You need to train hard in order to protect others!"

"Eh?" Katsuo blink confusion.

* * *

 **Playing Just Live More by** **Shōnan no Kaze**

 **The scene start with four riders, Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangutsu posing back to back with their weapons on their hands, as the camera focus on Gaim.**

 **Then the next scene change with Helheim forest vines vanish as the as it only leave an object behind as every weapon smash and slash it revealing to be a title.**

 _ **Infinite Gaim**_

 **(Got to move….wow!)**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more! Don't say no! Just live more!) the scene showcase all four riders in a dojo with samurai armor for display. Then the scene focus on Gaim as he pointed his musou saber at the camera while his reflect of his original self shows of Katsuo.**

 **(Survival you got move. Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) Katsuo watches the sunset as on his back pocket is his orange lockseed before turning around just before he passes through hallucination of Gaim.**

 **(Dare ga kachi nukekru? Kagi wa akerarete shimata, {Don't say no! Just live more!}) then the scene display Ryoga in a dark warehouse sitting on the box as he clutch both of his hands hard while his banana lockseed place next to him just as hallucination of Baron stand behind him. Then the scene charge showcasing scene two split sides screen of Katsuo and Ryoga with their respective colors and rider forms in the back posing.**

 **(Doko ni aru Don't say no! Just live more!) then next scene shows Ichika and Houki standing before Shiki and Haruka were next while their riders form posing in the back as Chifuyu cross her arms with her own rider form behind her.**

 **(Dou tsukau? Kindan no kajitsu) the rider appearing with their respective lockseed at the back in split screens. The scene change as Baron rides on his bike as Gaim in the suika armor yoroi before changing in gyro mode and flies up when Baron rides under him. Then it shifted the scene as Gaim, Baron, and Zangetsu active their belt.**

 **(Imu to iu kaze wa) as Katsuo transform into Kamen Rider Gaim and prepare for battle.**

 **(Nani wo tsutaeru tame. Okame ko motoki fuku.) then it showcase a battle between Gaim versing all of the IS pilot at the IS Academy battleground.**

 **(Tsuyoku! Tsuyoku! Blowin' up) just as Ichika in his Byakushiki joins in as he Gaim and Baron stares at each other and charges towards each other as they clash.**

 **(Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada miekakute mo) Ryugen firing at the cage until it collapse. Then Zangetsu spins around as unleash green slash at the front with his shield up. Then a blonde girl that looks like Chifuyu but shorter stand on a hill with the sun behind her as he reach out her hand at the camera.**

 **(Soko genkai seiipei! Ikite iru to ieru kara) this scene show Gaim armor, lockseed, and the bracelet of the Byakushiki on the ground. As the scene change as Gaim and Ichika past by each other while staring eye to eye. The next scene show the banana armor and lockseed on the ground just as Ryoga lets out a roar and actives his Baron knight.**

 **(Utsumuku ka yo {Kao wo agero} doko made memo {Mageru koto naku}) Baron charge down and slash the Inves at Helheim forest as he pose. Then it showcase Ryugen Budou armor, shenlong bracelet, Melon armor, Rafale Revive Custom II pendant, and the Pine armor, Blue Tear earring on the ground with their respective lockseed as well.**

 **(Shinjita michi wo yoke {just live more!}) in each area of the Kamen Rider posing as Zangetsu stands in a dojo, Baron stage show, Ryugen on a building top, and finally Gaim in a forest with cherry blossom glowing a pond. Then Katsuo lets out a roar as he throws out his fist and punch it in front of the camera.**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more!) the final scene takes place as the camera focus on Gaim, riding a horse and rush into battle.**

* * *

At the dojo, Hakaru and Katsuo are in their practice uniform, as well bamboo sword for practice.

Hakaru swing his his bamboo sword at Katsuo as only for him to be knock down that easily, and fell on the floor.

Hakaru sigh as he let his bamboo sword resting on his right shoulder. "You really need to increase your strength" he pointed out to Katsuo.

As he look up at him while feeling the pain. "I know" he said scratching his back head.

"Get up, you can't let enemies get to you" Hakaru said to Katsuo. "You have to get up and keep fighting."

Katsuo looks down and understands him as he can't let that man turn into an Inves and let's it happens. He gets up on his feet again and charges toward Hakaru with his bamboo sword, as he swing it at him.

But Hakaru simply deflected Katsuo attack and throws him to the floor as Katsuo groans.

But as he got up, three girls, Yae and two other girls with him. A girl with brown hair, that got to her shoulder, and another girl with pale skin, black eye lashes and black long hair to her waist.

"They've been doing it for the pass hours now" the brown girl whisper to them.

"Who knows" Yae replied.

"How could Katsuo do kendo right now?" the black girl said.

As Katuso was once again fall on the floor, Hakaru explain the mistakes for him. "You need to hold your sword tightly" he said.

"I am!" Katsuo complain out loud.

As the three girls giggled quietly before the two riders heard someone here. They look around and see no one as they went back to practice, as the girls peek their practice.

"I think there more than just practice?" Yae wonders what this practice is about.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at the I.S Academy)**

It was nighttime at the academy, as all of the student where gather together to celebrate of Ichika of being selected as the representative, instead of Cecilia for some reason.

"Orimura, congratulations on you inauguration as class rep!" They all fires streamers in the air and congratulating him.

"Congratulations!"

While Ichika was confused of why he was chosen as class representative and not Cecilia.

"Wait, how am I become class representative?" Ichika asked.

As Cecilia was near him. "Oh you are promoted because I decided to step down. Obviously it's truly you did lose." she replied.

"But the whole thing was called off since that whole monster attack, right?" Reminding her the other day when the Inves attacks with the cloak figure.

"Well yeah," she remember that day. "But that outcome inevitable, and convenient since there's no information of where those monster came from, and that man in cloak got all that data" she pointed out as Ichika nodded. "But after, all wealth could possibly happen to me as your opponents. Well I just felt awful for behaving so childishly and giving up set afterwards" she explain to Ichika of her behaviour. "So I decided to let you be the class representative."

"Wow, that so concern of you Cecilia!" One of the student said.

"I totally agree, since he's the only male at the academy, we gotta get to like our full support" the other student said.

Houki on the other hand was here with a serious face on her. "Aren't you mr popularly" she huffed.

"Huh? You really think so?" He asked as Houki looks away. "And exactly why are you such in a bad mood anyway?"

Just then, a camera flash suddenly got those two attention as they look up

And see a girl with glasses holding a camera.

"Hello, I'm from the newspaper club" she introduce herself. "Ih, Cecilia if you don't mind, would you get into the picture too?" She asked.

"What?" As she looks back at him. "You means it's just the two of us" Cecilia was interested, as Houki grunted.

"Oh you and your personal unit are the centre of attention. It look even better with you guys shaking hands or something" she said.

"Oh do you really think so?" Cecilia asked as it's a good idea. "You will make certain that I received the same copies of the photo as well, won't you?"

"Oh sure no problem" as she has no problem with that. "Ah come on, stand" she asked.

As Ichika sigh before he and Cecilia gets up while she tells them the position. "Alright, can I get you guys to shake hands for me" they listen with their hands together before Cecilia walks closer to him. "Now, get a closer and give me a big smile. Very good, just relax" Houki narrow her eyes as she can't let this happened.

"Say cheese!"

As She hold the camera aim her shot at them, takes their picture. Houki and all of the other students suddenly photobomb their shot. Cecilia was not happy about this.

"Why are all of you, in my picture!" She hollered with her hands up.

"Just calm down."

"We can't let you get ahead of yourself."

As Cecilia pout moaning, Houki stands there with her eyes close, and Ichika chuckled.

After the the party, Ichika was heading back to his dorm with Houki, as Cecilia follows them. She wanted to make sure that Ichika is safe and headed straight to his room. But Houki isn't letting her following him around and decided to go long since she and Ichika are roommates and old friends after all.

"Stop getting near him Mrs. Shinonono!" Cecilia growled as she holds Ichika arms while Houki did the same.

"I'm his roommate, so I should be the one with him instead of you" Houki said deeply.

As the two girls quarrel over Ichika arms, he didn't do anything to stop them with his eyes close. " _Why can't those two get along"_ he thought to himself.

Then he look up at the ceiling, thinking all of this celebration, and the competition days ago makes Ichika think about that day with the orange rider.

"Ichika, are you okay?" Cecilia asked as Houki was wondering about him too.

Ichika heard her and said. "Oh I'm okay" he replied to her as Cecilia was relief. "Having a party at the cafeteria and this class representative makes me think about that day with….him."

They wonder what Ichika was talking about before Cecilia realize why. "You must be talking about him, the he call himself Kamen Rider Gaim" Ichika nodded to Cecilia question.

"Who the thought that guy with beat that monster" Houki said.

Then Ichika remember something else. "Houki, you mention someone was with you right?" He asked.

"Yeah, a white samurai" Houki replies about Zangetsu. "He looks exactly like Gaim, but white with a shield. He's armor green and super fast with his sword."

After hearing this, the three I.S pilots wonders about that attack if they were the ones who release all of the Inves, or was it the cloak person that stole Cecilia I.S data.

"So is that man wearing I.S machine or what?" Ichika asked.

Before Cecilia shook her head. "No, the that Gaim wears doesn't look like an I.S."

"Or machine" Houki points out.

"Then if it isn't I.S, then what are they then?" Ichika wonders.

As they wondered if Gaim and Zangetsu may or may not be I.S machines.

* * *

 **(With Katsuo)**

Katsuo was walking down the streets as he headed to school today. As walking with Yae, Ahmyra, and Jane walk with him.

"So what were you doing with Hakaru yesterday?" Jane asked him.

"Oh, I was just practicing kendo with him" Katsuo replied.

As Ahmyra raise her eye brew. "But why? I though your not gonna join kendo" she wonders.

"Yeah, it's a new hobby of my own, I'm not gonna join in anyways, just having some time of my own" Katsuo explain to make them believe.

They all bought it and headed to school. But as they cam through the cross sign, Katsuo sees someone fighting as he decided to see what's happening.

He watch and see the same man that Katsuo crosses back at the tree, the young man was right a guy with black clothing, black leather jacket, black shoes with gray shoes lace. His hair is black messy spike, with blonde lining on it, gray eyes, and a bandage on his head. His name is Jotaro Susanoo.

As he was punch in the face and falls on the ground as the young man walks up to him. "Is thatvall you got, you weakling" he taunted him.

Jotaro grit his teeth as he ain't gonna let him gets away with that. In school, he bullies other and scares them off, taking their money and beat them up til the person yield. But there was someone stronger than him and he challenge him to fights all the time, but lose.

But today, this is gonna be his victory here and now as he charges towards him. The young man simply turns around giving Jotaro a grin on his face, thinking he let his guard down as he throws his fist at him.

But all of a sudden, the young man quickly dodges it before grabbing his arms and toss him into the ground as he felt pain.

"Don't bother trying it again, or you'll break an arm" the young man said before walking away, as Jotaro growled, letting him slam his fist on the ground of his defeat once again.

But as the young man walks away while the crowd wat he's him leaving, he turns around before noticing Katsuo there. He stop as he stares with his eyes narrowed.

While Katsuo was awkward of him looking at him before the young man turns around and walks away like that. He wonders what's with that stared.

As they made it in school by the bell rang, Katsuo was sitting at his desk with his arm on it, leaning his body with his hand on his chin as he thinks back of that young man.

"Hey Katsu, you alright?" The black long hair asked.

Katsuo heard her as Yae and the brown hair girl surrounded him. "Hm, I'm fine Ahmyra" he replied.

"You must be thinking about that man back there, is it" the brown girl reminded Katsuo the man he jump into the day the kid got stuck on the tree.

"You could say that Jane" he said before turning his head back.

"Man, that guy is strong, that for sure" Ahmyra said. "But his attitude mind he off for people around."

As Katsuo sighs before leaning back his chair and look up at the ceiling, thinking about that young man what he doing right now.

As for the young man, he was practicing his dance moves alone at a warehouse with his music playing.

He kept dancing his whole body while sweating on it, until he visualize the Katsuo, the one he crosses path with him weeks ago. As he kept thinking, he stop dancing before turning off the music and let out a breath.

" _That boy from back there,"_ he thought to himself. "He seem….off wondering about Katsuo.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at the I.S Academy)**

"The class league match is coming soon" one of the student said in the classroom.

"Oh that's right, have you heard of the representative are class one two has been change?"

"Yeah, now is that new transfer student what her face"

Ichika overheard heard them what their talking about. "A transfer student, at this time of the year?" he wonders before one of the students explain to him.

"Yeah, supposedly she from China" she said.

Until Cecilia huffed and straighten herself up. "Hm, I wonder if she transfer to the I.S Academy in order to study my techniques" she said.

"Well I'm sure curious" Ichika admitted himself. "I bet she's good.

"Well the only classes with a student with a personal I.S are classes one and two, so will be fine" the girl with short blue hair.

"That information is outdated!" a new voice shouted as the class look to the door.

As they see a girl light brown hair, yellows ribbon tied to twintails on both sides, green eyes, and fangtooth. Her uniform is different from the student here, her sleeve was opened on her arms.

"The representative for class two now has a personal I.S as well" she said to the others. "So it's not gonna be as easy to win anymore."

Just then Ichika stand up from his chair as he recognize her. "No way, is that really you Rin!"

"That's right" she said as she introduced herself. "I'm Rin Huang, China representative contenter! And I come here to today to declare war."

The class muttered as they were surprise that the class two has a personal I.S pilot now. As for Cecilia was wondering about her and why Ichika knows her.

"Exactly who's that new girl? She seems too friendly with Ichika" she worried.

As Ichika chuckled before telling Rin something. "Good one" he said giving Rin smile gone of confusion. "Coming in and acting like a show off, that's so unlike you Rin!" he smiled.

"What! Why would say something like that about me, huh!" she hollered.

Before Chifuyu bashed Rin head with her fist. "That hurt!" she growled before she turns around with an angry expression. "What did you do that for!" Rin yell at the person behind her, as she stunned that its Chifuyu.

"Consider that your homeroom bell rang" she says to Rin.

Rin stood there right near this class teacher. "C-Chifuyu!" she flustered.

"That Mrs. Orimura to you" she point out to her. "Now get back to you own class, you're in the way" Rin move out of the way for Chifuyu to walk in her classroom.

"I'm sorry, ma'am" as Rin apologize to Chifuyu as she didn't respond, before she look back at Ichika and yelled. "Alright but I'll be back later! So don't you run away Ichika!" after that, Rin turns around and walks away to her homeroom classroom.

"You mean she's a representative contender too?" Ichika blink as Rin's a contender, before class started.

Few hour later after class, it was lunch time as Ichika was at the cafeteria with Rin, waiting their food to come as Houki, Cecilia and the other class were right behind them.

"You could've knocked me over" Ichika chuckled. "I can't believe your class two new transfer, you should have contacted me."

"Don't be stupid, if I had done that, it would've totally ruin dramatic reunion" Rin said.

"Ah ha, maybe because you still have some issues with my big sister, Chifuyu" he suggested.

"No I don't have issues with her," Rin respond. "It just that, I'm not got at handling her" as the cafeteria lady pass her order with a tray, as Rin pick it up.

Ichika smiles as he remember she eat ramen that much. "Ramen, the same order as always, Its been a whole year since I last saw you. So how things been?"

"Look I been just doing great, really. Maybe your the one who get sick or injured for a change" She grunted and walks away while Ichika got his food and follows her.

"What the heck was that supposed to mean?" He asked.

While Houki and the other watches the two leaving as she and Cecilia looks suspicious about those two.

Ichika and Rin sit at the same table while the other were sitting next them, overheard their conversation while eating.

Ichika said. "Man, I can't believe you became a representative contender."

"And what about you, it knock me over when you were on the news" Rin said as she saw Ichika on T.V.

"You think you were surprise, the last thing I have though is ending up into a place like this" he said to her, before she had a curious expression on her face.

"I heard that you operating an I.S at the entrance exam. But how on earth could something like that happen?" She wonders about that.

As Ichika replies to her question. "To be honest, I couldn't tell you how" he said. "You know that the high school entrance exams are held in the big city multi-purpose facility right?"

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _As she explain his past where Ichika was standing in a large building in his own uniform back then before he join the I.S._

 _("Well, I got lost, in it. And the even though I asked a lot of people for help, everything they told me was useless")_

 _Ichika wonders around the hallway, lost after talking to people but with no luck. Until he found a door and opened it as he sees an something that look familiar with the light shine on it._

" _That's an I.S" he muttered._

 _He walks up to it as he isn't aware that someone was right behind him and watches Ichika approaching the I.S and stands in front of it. Ichika then place his hand on it until it started activating._

 _Ichika couldn't believe what happening. "Uh eh, no way, it just move!"_

 _The person behind him was shock as well before woman walks in and rushes up to Ichika while they pass through the person from behind._

" _Hey there, your not allow in here!"_

" _Look, I think that I.S is responding to him!"_

" _That's impossible?! There's no way a boy can control an I.S?"_

* * *

 **(Flashback ended)**

"Well a whole lot of crap happened that, next thing I knew, I was enroll in this school" Ichika said.

"Huuuh, that is weird?" Rin agrees with him.

" _But that's not weird with that armor man with the fruit"_ Ichika thought.

* * *

"Achoo!" Katsuo was just eating his lunch at the school ceiling when all of a sudden, he sneeze. "Is someone talking about me?" he wonders.

* * *

"Achoo!" Hakaru is at the hallway walking down as he sneeze too. "Okay who said it" he asked while wiping his nose.

* * *

Then on the building, the young man who had a fight with Jotaro just sneeze as well. "Who's the idiot that speaks about me" he groan.

* * *

Just then, someone slams their hands on the table with a thump as Ichika and Rin heard it and see Houki and Cecilia here with serious faces.

"Ichika, I think it's about time that you gave me an explanation" Houki demand.

That's right, you better explain this! Don't tell me you already dating this transfer student now!" Cecilia demand as well.

Rin startled of Cecilia said. "No it's not like that at all, I swear!"

"It's true" just then Rin turn her head to Ichika as we was about to say something. "We're just childhood."

Rin narrowed her eyes and groan of what he said as Ichika notice her and asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine!" she respond with her head away from him.

This makes Houki stunned of what Ichika just said. "Childhood friends" she couldn't believe if it's true because she's also his childhood friends.

"Oh that right" Ichika remember. "I forgot that Rin transferred to our school right after you moved away. That's Houki Shinonono, I told you about her" as he talk to Rin and tells her all about it. "Houki was my very first childhood friend, then later you became my second childhood friend."

"I'm his first" Houki muttered with a smile expression.

"Ah huh, now I see" Rin nodded as she understands Houki is ichika first childhood friend. "It's nice to meet one, of Ichika old friends" as she greets her.

"Yes, nice to meet you too" Houki greets to Rin as well.

Just then, Cecilia cough with her mouth cover for attention. "Since you have seen to forgotten about me allow me to introduce myself. I am Cecilia Alcott, the United Kingdom's representative contender" she introduces herself to Rin. "As a matter of fact, Ichika and I had a fearsome battle-."

But as she talking to the group, Rin ignore her and focus on Ichika, having a conversation with him. "So I heard that you were reasonably chosen as class representative" she said.

"Yeah, that's what happen" Ichika answered her.

"Y'know if you, I can help you with your I.S practice drills, wouldn't that be fun?" She asked.

"Huh yeah, that would be fun" Ichika smile of agreement.

Cecilia stops talking as she has an angry expression on her. "Look here! Are you listening to me!" She growled.

"Sorry," she apologize to Cecilia…not, "I'm just not interested."

Cecilia doesn't look happy as she lean towards Rina face. "I can't believe you said that!"

"And in any case, it's my job to teach Ichika!" Houki hollered as well.

"You from class two aren't you. I'm not looking for assistance like you from the enemy" Cecilia grown.

As Rin kept her cool. "Look I'm having a nice chat with Ichika right now. We weren't talking to you, so you need to back off" she said.

While Houki and Cecilia growled and glaring at her, as Ichika was the only one confused of what's happening.

"Well, your certainly have a lot of nerves, your the one who' went in the picture after we did!"

"Actually, it wasn't after you, I mean I've known him longer then you have" Rin said.

"Don't go there, because I know him longer than you have! In fact we're so close Ichika eaten at my house several time! " Houki yelled.

"Oh my too, what a coincidence" this gives Houki and Cecilia gasp. "Ichika use to come to my house and eat with us all the time, ever since he was an elementary."

Houki turns her head towards the childhood friend of hers "Ichika, just what is she talking about, and how come you never mentioned any of me!" she hollered.

"Yeah, you never mention it to me either!" Cecilia demanded to know too.

"I use…...to go eat at the Chinese restaurant at her family owned, that's all" Ichika replied their answer.

As Houki and Cecilia anger face disappeared.

"Oh a restaurant. At least that make sense" Houki said in relief.

"Well if her family own a restaurant, then I suppose it's only natural, if would've only eaten there" Cecilia said.

Ichika then asked Rin something. "So Rin, how's your dad?" he asked.

After hearing Rin makes a sad face on her for some reason. "Huh, I think he's okay" she replied as Ichika smiled.

Just then the bell rang as lunchtime is over. "Alright, I'll see you after school" Rin stands up from her seat with her tray on hand. "I'll come by around the time you finish practicing with them, so make sure you're available okay?" Rin than left the table and walk away from the others.

While Ichika blink as he has no idea what just happened.

* * *

 **(Back with Katsuo)**

His school ended as Katsuo was walking down the streets after a long day in class. He stretch out his arm before he hearing cheer nearby as Katsuo looks at a crowd and decided to see this for himself.

Katsuo took a look at himself and seeing a group of dancers in front of the crowd cheering for them with banners that said ' _Team Baron'_ on their hand and jumping up and down.

Then Katsuo knows these dancers outfit as the danver move aside and reveal to be the young man that beat up Jotaro.

He dances it mannerly before kick up a notch as the crowd cheered louder and louder while Katsuo stares at the one in the middle as he recognize him.

After team baron finishes they all headed out somewhere as the young man notice someone is still here and see Katsuo up front.

He walks up to Katsuo and stares at him narrowing his eyes, while Katsuo was confused of him coming up front as the young man stands near him.

"This isn't the first time we met, have we?" he said.

"No" Katsuo shook his head. "We met with the kid stuck on the tree weeks ago" the young man as kept staring at him.

"The names Ryoga Kumon," he introduced himself to Katsuo. "Just call ma Ryoga."

Then Katsuo introduced himself to Ryoga. "My name is Katsuo Kazuraba."

"Kazuraba, huh?" Ryoga murmured narrowing his eyes before he turns around and walking away. "Ya comin?" he asked.

As Katsuo blink for a moment before he follows him and walk into the park together while talking.

"So I you dancing on stage, it was great" Katsuo commented Ryoga back at the shows he and his group perform.

"If you want to join, be my guest" Ryoga said as he doesn't care of the number of people joining.

"I don't know" Katsuo chuckled with his hand scratching his backhead. "Not much of a dancer like."

Ryoga didn't replied as they stand on a bridge, over a rivers before he asked Katsuo a question. "So tell me, if your ever have power to do. What would you do with that kind of power."

Katsuo thinks this through while scratching his head before replying to Ryoga question. "Well, if I use that power, I is use it to protect the others."

Ryoga listen to Katsuo. "I can't protect themselves, people may have reason why, but to me, I'm not gonna let that happen. I use this power to protect other, and can no longer stay in the shadows anymore" Katsuo explain why.

As Ryoga turns around and looks at the river. "That's pathetic" Katsuo blinked as he wondered why he said that. "You can't rely on this, you have to rely on your own" he said.

Katsuo narrow his eyes as he suspicious why the dancer said that. "What do you mean ' _rely on your own?'_ " He said.

As Ryoga explain. "In order to get this power, you need to rely on you own strength in order to get that power and and live more."

"But what about the others" he asked darkly.

"In this world, there are no room for weaklings, especially for those who protected them are stupid" Ryoga said.

This make Katsuo frustrating as he glare at Ryoga as he ain't letting him that protecting others are weak. That is until one of his teammates shows up out of nowhere.

"Hey Ryoga! Ya comin!" His teammate shouted.

Ryoga nodded before he walks away, he turns back and looks at Katsuo from behind with his hands in his pocket. "I'll see you around, Kazuraba" he said referring to Katsuo surname.

"Yeah, see you around" Katsuo grunted with his eyes narrowing.

But as Ryoga walks away and didn't look behind Katsuo glares at him while clutching his fist. (Their rivalry had only just near).

At that time, Katsuo made his back home of the Orimura resident and walk straight to bed as he went to sleep. But he can't got to bed for some reason as he only thinking about what Ryoga said, Katsuo just can't get the feeling why the strong survive and let the weak die.

" _Why would he said such a thing"_ Katsuo thought as he sat up on his bed. "What's with that guy?" He wonders.

Before his phone rang as he pick it up and see who's calling him this night. Ichika name's on it and answer it. "Hey Ichika" Katsuo said.

" _Katsuo, I didn't mean to wake you up"_ Ichika apologize to him through the phone.

"No it's not that, I just couldn't sleep, that's all" Katsuo explain to his older brother. "So why are you calling this night?" He wonders.

Ichika let's out a sigh of depress. " _It was a long day for me, I did I.S training and ended up fall down on the training down with my I.S, got elected as the class representative, and Rin got mad at me for some reason"_ he explain to Katsuo what's happening at the I.S Academy.

"Wait, who's Rin?" Katsuo asked with his eyebrows rise of confusion.

" _Oh yeah, Lingyin Huang, or Rin for short, my second childhood friend"_ Ichika said, as Katsuo remember something about his brother having another childhood friend back then. " _Apparently, she mad at me of something?"_

"Okay Ichika, what did you do this time" Katsuo asked with his eyes narrowed.

" _Well…..she tell me something about a promise, but I don't know what she meant"_ he said.

"Didn't you say you made a promise to her?" Katsuo point out to Ichika.

" _Aw, I think it has something to do with the sweet and sour pork or something?"_

"What happened next?" Katsuo sigh.

* * *

 **(With Ichika)**

Ichika was in the bathroom of his room while trying not to wake up Houki as she's asleep and doesn't what to wake her up.

"Well...then she shouted at me of a promise I made back then, now she challenge me. If Rin wins, I'll do anything she say, and if I win, she has to explain to me what promise I made."

Katsuo sigh before asking him. " _Why'd you do this kind of stuff every time someone said trash about you always get in there teach them a lesson?"_

"Well, that's because I don't wanna see someone hurt as much as I do, that's why I can let anymore talk down to you and others. That why I'm doing this, to get stronger so that I can protect."

 **(Back at the Orimura Resident)**

Katsuo looks down of depress after what Ichika said about getting strong, this reminds him of Ryoga about strength should survive.

" _Katsuo are you still there?"_ Ichika asked.

As Katsuo shake his head and kept his focus once more. "Yeah I'm fine" he replied to him. "I think I should go to bed right, so see ya"

" _Okay good night, Katsuo"_ Ichika said before cutting out.

As Katsuo put his phone back and went back to sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

 **(The Next day)**

Katsuo was at alleyway where Hakaru asked him to come after school as he has something for him. He walking back and forward while waiting for Hakaru to come.

Then Hakaru finally came with a motorcycle helmet on his hand for some reason.

"Hey Hakaru, why are you holding that helmet?" Katsuo asked him.

Before Hakaru pulling something out of his and reveal to Katsuo a lock with a symbol of a Sakura on it with a code L.V 0.1. He then hand it over to Katsuo hands as he wonders what's it it.

"What kind of lock is this?" Katsuo asked.

"Their calls Lockseeds, and try it out" Hakaru said.

As Katsuo doesn't understand what he meant but goes along with it and press button. Then all of a sudden, the lock jumps off of his hand, enlarge and transform into a white and magenta bike on it.

Katsuo shock to see that that lock turn into a bike as he take a closer look at it. "Wow, I didn't know that do that!" He said.

"There are some things you need to know about the Lockseeds" Hakaru said.

"Lockseeds?"

Hakaru nodded to his friend. "That's what their called, the one that I'm holding is the Melon Lockseed, "as he show Katsuo his Melon Lockseed, "your is a Orange Lockseed, the bike is calls the Sakura Hurricane, and the one from days ago is Dandeliner."

Katsuo pulls out the Orange Lockseed out of his pocket before he got the Pine and the Dandeliner Lockseeds as well.

"As for the belt, their call the Sengoku Belt" Hakaru said.

"Sengoku Belt?" He pulls out the his belt and stares at it. "Isn't that name from an Era back in history?" As Katsuo points of the Era

"So that's what their called, huh?" Katsuo muttered.

Hakaru nodded before explained to Katsuo about the forest and the Lockseeds. "There's still things I don't know about that forest, but both we know where this Lockseed comes from."

"And how those Inves became" Katsuo said after Hakaru.

He nodded. "Not just that, but also crossing through those cracks as well" Hakaru said.

As they think think about the situation of the forest, the Lockseeds, and the Inves, they hear a beeping noise before Hakaru pulls out a device as looks what's happening.

"There's an Inves sighting at the other side of town, you need to go now" Hakaru said.

"But am I gonna get there anyway?" Katsuo wonders.

Before Hakaru tosses the motorcycle helmet to Katsuo as he catches it in his hands. Then Katsuo realize how he get there. "Are you sure I can drive?" He asked.

Before Hakaru patted his hand on Katsuo shoulders. "Don't worry, there's no license when your a Kamen Rider" he said.

Katsuo smiles as he puts on the helmet, before hopping on the Sakura Hurricane drives off leaving a Hakaru alone in the alley. But before that Katsuo stops for a moment and turn to his friend. "What about you?" He wonders.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up with you later while you stop those Inves" Hakaru said.

Katsuo nodded before driving off to the location of the Inves attack. He hand grip the rear and speed down the streets as fast as he can, until he finally got to his location.

As he's off the Sakura Hurricane, Katsuo rushes down while people running through him. He stop and see three Elementary Inves attacking the citizen as they also attack a family nearby.

Katsuo then pulls out the Sengoku belt on around his waist, and then his Orange Lockseed as he press it.

" **ORANGE!"**

"Henshin!" He shouted as he did his pose, he then place it on the belt compartment and close it.

" **LOCK ON!"**

While it make tunes on the belt, he press the knife lever as he opened the Lockseed front.

" **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The orange sphere drops down from the crack and landed on Katsuo his when his body donned into blue suit and unfolded into an armor, transforming into Kamen Rider Gaim.

He pulls out the Musou Saber and charges down as he swings it at the group of Elementary Inves and made his way to a family.

"Go! Get out of here!" Gaim shouted as the family under and ran out of this area.

As Gaim turns back to the group Inves with two more out of nowhere, they all attack together and charges towards the orange rider.

But when Gaim charges in and slashes all of the Inves group, someone was watching it from behind the walls.

The orange rider swings his Musou Saber and deflected all of the Elementary Inves before one of them strike Gaim from behind as he fell and roll on the ground, before getting back up with his Musou Saber.

"Damn it there's too many of them" Gaim growled as he's surrounded but the group of Elementary Inves.

But as they were about to attack them, the one that was watching approaches revealing to be Ryoga.

The Elementary Inves group while Gaim also notice him and recognize him from yesterday.

"Five against one isn't fair" Ryoga said before he pulls out something in his jacket and reveal to be…..a Sengoku belt! With a faceplate or a red armor helmet, surrounded with red, grilled eyes on it horizontally, and the eyes has rainbow on it.

"Where'd you!?" Gaim stammered as she recognizes it while looking back and forward at his own belt. "How did got it!?"

"That doesn't concern about that, will make this even" Ryoga said before placing the belt on his waist as the yellow strapped around his waist. Then he pulls out a Lockseed with a banana on it with the code L.S 08 on it.

"Henshin" Ryoga said and presses the button.

" **BANANA!"**

Then a crack appear above him and reveal to be a large metallic banana as he hovers on top of him. Ryoga twirl his Banana Lockseed on his hand before placing it on the belt compartment and lock it.

" **LOCK ON!"**

The tunes is different then Gaim and Zangetsu as it plays a medieval trumpets. While Gaim stares at him before Ryoga reaches his hand to the lever knife and slice the Banana Lockseed and reveal to be an inside slice banana on it, while the at the half bottom has a spear on it.

" **COME ON!"**

As the metallic banana landed on Ryoga head with a new suites donned around. It was red with the torso a silver quilts on it, arm guard on his arms and leg guard on his legs.

"Ba-Bana-Ban-Banana?!" Gaim exclaim.

"I am Baron!" Ryoga declare as his face was cover into a helmet with the same face from the faceplate with a blue gem on it . Then a helmet with banana-like horns on it drops on his head before the metallic banana opened up with the side banana shoulders folded down into shoulder pads, the front opened down and turn into a chest piece opened down into with abs like on it, with lining black. This is Kamen Rider Baron.

" **BANANA ARMS! KNIGHTS OF SPE~AR!"**

With a yellow spark while on his hands is a spear with a black handle, plate yellow, yellow guards, and split three banana peels like.

"Let see who strong you are" Baron said while walking up to them as the group of Elementary Inves charges at him this time.

As Baron simply walks up to them before swinging his Banaspear and slash all of the Elementary Inves. One Elementary Inves jumps up and was about attack Baron, but the Banana rider notice before he press a yellow button before the Banaspear extended and straight stab the Elementary Inves as it cries out and exploded.

Two Elementary Inves runs down at Baron as he dashes and slash both of them in a blur before he turns around and strike them with one blow as they flies up and landed on the ground.

Gaim was just stands there while him and see how amazing he is. As the Elementary Inves regroup as Baron stands in front of them with his left hand his Banaspear from his back hands.

Then all of the Elementary Inves runs down before Baron moves and pushes down the lever knife.

" **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!"**

He charges at them before he stab one of the Elementary Inves at the end with a holographic banana appears, as Gaim took a step back as the holographic point at him. Then Baron stab all of the Elementary Inves one by one as they all cried out in pain and exploded into dust.

After that Baron turns his hand looks at Gaim as both riders stand in front of each other in silent and didn't say a word.

"So, you're the rider from the attack of the I.S academy, Kazuraba" Baron said breaking the silent and knows Gaim identity.

Gaim startled as he knows his name from yesterday and realize of what he meant from yesterday. "Is this what you mean about yesterday. The question you asked me?" he asked.

"Yes, and the reason why your weak" Baron said

"What" Gaim growled after hearing what Baron said.

"You should've save that family while you have the chance of finishing them off" he stated.

"But that family can't defend themselves, I can't just sit stand there and do nothing" Gaim said.

Barn look stiffed of what Gaim said. "Defended the weak can only get in your way, that's why you're being too soft, and a coward" he taunted.

As Gaim clutches his hands and didn't like to be call like a coward. "What did you say" he growled.

"If you wanna fight" Baron said as he point his Banaspear at him. "Then show me your strength!" he shouted.

Gaim stood there before he pull out his Daidaimaru and combine it with the Musou Saber into a Naginata as he twirl it around. "I accepted!" he shouted.

Before he and Baron charges at each other and clash their weapons and fight.

Not far away, Hakaru made his way here before he sees Gaim and another rider fighting. "Another rider!?" Hakaru gasp to see another one and though that it was he and Katsuo are the only riders.

"So, it has come to this" a voice said as Hakaru turns around and see the cloak figure from before.

"You" Hakaru growled as he was about to get his belt out, the cloak figure walks up to him but only seeing Gaim and Baron fighting.

"Gaim and Baron are bound to fight in the future" he said.

While Hakaru wonders why the cloak figure said. "What do you mean by that" he asked himself quietly.

As Gaim and Baron swing their weapons and slash each other in the middle with sparks. They both kneel for a moment and charges at each again. The rivalry of Gaim and Baron had already begun.

* * *

 **Next Time on Infinite Gaim**

 **Baron:** is this all you got, Kazuraba

 **Gaim:** I'm not gonna be weak anymore!

 **Cecilia:** What on earth are you doing!?

 **Rin:** And that what you would call it dab

 **Ichika:** I think we met before

 **Ryoga:** Baron Knight!

 **Maya:** What! A second male I.S Pilot!?

 **Rin:** I though Ichika was the only male pilot!

 **Chifuyu:** Suspend the match! Orimura! Huan! get out of there imminently!

 **Hope you like this chapter because I know what I chose for Drive and Build, so You'll have to wait. See ya later.**


	5. Stage 5

**Stage 5: A Second Male IS!?**

 **Sorry for making you wait, I needed a one week break from story writing, but now I'm back to writing. And here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

 **Note: I do not own Infinite Stratos or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

"So, you're the rider from the attack of the I.S academy, Kazuraba," Baron said breaking the silence and knows Gaim identity.

Gaim startled as he knows his name from yesterday and realizing what he meant from yesterday. "Is this what you mean about yesterday. The question you asked me?" he asked.

"Yes, and the reason why your weak" Baron said

"What" Gaim growled after hearing what Baron said.

"You should've saved that family while you have the chance of finishing them off," he stated.

"But that family can't defend themselves, I can't just sit stand there and do nothing," Gaim said.

Baron looks stiff of what Gaim said. "Defended the weak can only get in your way, that's why you're being too soft, and a coward" he taunted.

As Gaim clutches his hands and didn't like to be called like a coward. "What did you say" he growled.

"If you wanna fight," Baron said as he points his Banaspear at him. "Then show me your strength!" he shouted.

Gaim stood there before he pulled out his Daidaimaru and combine it with the Musou Saber into a Naginata as he twirls it around. "I accepted!" he shouted.

Before he and Baron charge at each other and clash their weapons and fight.

Not far away, Hakaru made his way here before he sees Gaim and another rider fighting. "Another rider!?" Hakaru gasp to see another one and thought that it was he and Katsuo are the only riders.

"So, it has come to this," a voice said as Hakaru turns around and see the Cloaked figure from before.

"You" Hakaru growled as he was about to get his belt out, the c

A Cloaked figure walks up to him but only seeing Gaim and Baron fighting.

"Gaim and Baron are bound to fight in the future," he said.

While Hakaru wonders why the Cloaked figure said. "What do you mean by that," he asked himself quietly.

The cloaked figure chuckled to himself as he looked at him. "The time will come when those two will fight, I'm just a looker of this event," he said before pulling his arm and opened up as he summons a crack out of nowhere, near Gaim and Baron fight before ran down and headed straight towards it and cross through it.

Before Hakaru was about to after them, he stops for a moment and looks around as he sees the cloaked figure disappeared.

" _They will fight for one thing soon,"_ an echoing voice said.

Leaving Hakaru wondering what he meant by Gaim and Baron fighting.

* * *

 **Playing Just Live More by** **Shōnan no Kaze**

 **The scene starts with four riders, Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangutsu posing back to back with their weapons in their hands, as the camera focuses on Gaim.**

 **Then the next scene change with Helheim forest vines vanishes as the as it only leaves an object behind as every weapon smash and slash it revealing to be a title.**

 _ **Infinite Gaim**_

 **(Got to move….wow!)**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more! Don't say no! Just live more!) the scene showcases all four riders in a dojo with samurai armor for display. Then the scene focuses on Gaim as he pointed his musou saber at the camera while he reflects on his original self shows of Katsuo.**

 **(Survival you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) Katsuo watches the sunset as on his back pocket is his orange lockseed before turning around just before he passes through the hallucination of Gaim.**

 **(Dare ga kachi nukekru? Kagi wa akerarete shimata, {Don't say no! Just live more!}) then the scene display Ryoga in a dark warehouse sitting on the box as he clutches both of his hands hard while his banana lockseed place next to him just as hallucination of Baron stand behind him. Then the scene charge showcasing scene two split sides screen of Katsuo and Ryoga with their respective colors and rider forms in the back posing.**

 **(Doko ni aru Don't say no! Just live more!) then next scene shows Ichika and Houki standing before Suzuki and Haruka were next while their riders form posing in the back as Chifuyu crosses her arms with her own rider from behind her.**

 **(Dou tsukau? Kindan no kajitsu) the rider appearing with their respective lockseed at the back in split screens. The scene changes as Baron rides on his bike as Gaim in the suika armor yoroi before changing in gyro mode and flies up when Baron rides under him. Then it shifted the scene as Gaim, Baron, and Zangetsu active their belt.**

 **(Imu to iu kaze wa) as Katsuo transform into Kamen Rider Gaim and prepare for battle.**

 **(Nani wo tsutaeru tame. Okame ko motoki fuku.) then it showcases a battle between Gaim versing all of the IS pilot at the IS Academy battleground.**

 **(Tsuyoku! Tsuyoku! Blowin' up) just as Ichika in his Byakushiki joins in as he Gaim and Baron stare at each other and charges towards each other as they clash.**

 **(Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada miekakute mo) Ryugen firing at the cage until it collapses. Then Zangetsu spins around as unleash green slash at the front with his shield up. Then a blonde girl that looks like Chifuyu but shorter stand on a hill with the sun behind her as he reaches out her hand at the camera.**

 **(Soko genkai seiipei! Ikite iru to ieru kara) this scene shows Gaim armor, lockseed, and the bracelet of the Byakushiki on the ground. As the scene changes as Gaim and Ichika past by each other while staring eye to eye. The next scene shows the banana armor and lockseed on the ground just as Ryoga lets out a roar and actives his Baron knight.**

 **(Utsumuku ka yo {Kao wo agero} doko made memo {Mageru koto naku}) Baron charges down and slashes the Inves at Helheim forest as he poses. Then it showcases Ryugen Budou armor, shenlong bracelet, Melon armor, Rafale Revive Custom II pendant, and the Pine armor, Blue Tear earring on the ground with their respective lockseed as well.**

 **(Shinjita michi wo yoke {just live more!}) in each area of the Kamen Rider posing as Zangetsu stands in a dojo, Baron stage show, Ryugen on a building top, and finally Gaim in a forest with cherry blossom glowing a pond. Then Katsuo lets out a roar as he throws out his fist and punches it in front of the camera.**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more!) the final scene takes place as the camera focuses on Gaim, riding a horse and rush into battle.**

* * *

 **(meanwhile at the I.S Academy)**

Everyone is at the arena for the Ichika and Rin fight since yesterday, right now rin is out at the field in her magenta and black with bright orange addition, and a Chinese scimitar on her back. While Ichika is in his I.S Byakushiki with Houki and Cecilia with him.

"Man Rin is my first opponent in the first match" Ichika sigh before a screen pops up of Rin I.S on it.

" _Her I.S is called ShenLong,"_ Maya said as she explains the details of Rin I.S. " _this model's a close combat type just like you Byakushi."_

As Ichika understood her he turns as Cecilia spoke up. "This match is not going to be the same as the one between you and me, so please don't let your guard down" she point out to him.

"Don't get too stressed out, you can with as long you fight like you would during practice?" Houki said the same.

He then turns his heads to the screen where Rin in her I.S the ShenLong. "Uhh geez, I bet it would pretty hurt to get hit by that thing" Ichika sighs.

Before the arena dorm opened up with the announcement speaking.

" _ **OF ALL CONTESTANT PLEASE TO YOU DECORATION POSITION AT THIS TIME."**_

After that Ichika was preparing to launch at the pad while the girls watch him, as he launched to the battlefield flies up in the air as Rin approaches him.

"If you apologize now, I'll lower the intensity of the pain you're about to endure!" Rin hollered.

"I don't need any favor from you, hit me with your best shot!" Ichika grunted.

"Fine but in your information, the absolute defense isn't so perfect," Rin said. "If you attack is powerful enough to rip through the shield, its possible for you to damage the opponent badly, but not kill."

"I know that alright" he scowled.

" _ **ALL CONTESTANT, YOU MAY COMMENCE THE MATCH AT THIS TIME!"**_

Rin pulls out her Chinese scimitar as Ichika unsheath his Yukihira, before the two flies towards each other and begin the match.

* * *

 **(Back with Gaim and Baron fight)**

Meanwhile, at the forest, Gaim and Baron took their battle theirs after crossing through a crack that cloak figure summons. The two riders kept battling in the forest until they both lock weapons and glare at each other in a standstill.

"So, tell me, what will you use that power for?" Baron demanded.

"I use this power so that I can protect others that can protect themselves" Gaim grunted.

But Baron scuffed after what question Gaim did. "Protecting the weak will only slow you down, the strong will survive" he declared.

"So you don't care about what happened to anyone else!" Gaim hollered before both of them backed up and continue battling.

Not far away, someone was watching their fight with a mask and a gray hazard suit. He watches the two fight with a walkie talkie in his hands. "Sir, I found the two subject nearby, shall I call for backup," he asked through the walkie talkie.

" _No, do not process them yet, take their time before our time of meeting face to face,"_ the voice through the walkie talkie said. " _Keep watching them and report back to headquarters."_

As the man nodded he continued watching Gaim and Baron fight before he pulled out two Lockseed in his hand and press them, summoning two more Elementary Inves. They crash in the two-rider fight and clash them.

"Where'd they came from!" Gaim as he deflected their attack.

As Baron stabbed the Elementary Inves in the chest before kicks it away from the banana rider.

Gaim swings his Daidaimaru downwards at the Elementary Inves center before he turns and sees Baron as he pressed down the lever three times.

" **COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!"**

He stabs the Banaspear on the ground as holographic banana appear out of nowhere and strike the Elementary Inves and exploded. Gain, on the other hand, manage to dodge it and rolls on the ground.

"Hey, I could've to warn me about that!" He yelled.

As Baron didn't respond and approaches Gaim, pointing his Banaspear at him, while Gaim let his guard up with his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber.

But then all of a sudden, another crack opened up as Gaim sees what over there before he recognizes what's on the other side of the crack. "What portal open too?" As Gaim wonders why that crack opened up out of nowhere.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at the I.S Academy)**

Ichika cries out loud as he flies towards Rin as she sneered before she flies around battling her childhood friend.

Rin makes the first move as she swung her Chinese scimitar at Ichika as he deflected with his Yukihira, before both fly up and backed up each other in the air.

"Not bad, you actually able to stop my first attack but that won't last!" Rin grinned as she summons another Chinese scimitar, wielding dueling swords now, before flying towards Ichika and hitting him.

They lock blades at each other as Rin chuckled while the crowd cheers out loud in the arena.

As Houki Cecilia watches it on the screen with Maya and Chifuyu, worrying if Ichika gonna is alright.

"Ichika" Houki muttered.

Cecilia started complaining out loud. "Come on!" She yelled. "What on earth is he doing out there!? You should be using the cross grid turn I taught you, have you forgotten how to it!?" As she approaches the screen yelling.

As for Chifuyu, she didn't say anything but just stand there and watch with her arms crossed.

Back at the battle, Rin combines both swords into a double-bladed as she twirls it around before flying toward Ichika and attacks him with her double blade. As Ichika avoid her attack, Rin follows him. " _At this rate, the match is gonna be pretty grueling, I need to create some distance"_ Ichika thought.

Ichika tries to make distance away from rin, but she kept following him around no matter what.

"So naive!" Rin yelled before her booster opened up and locking on Ichika as it fires at him.

He managed to dodge it before one of the energy balls got him as Ichika was shot down but kept flooding in the air as Rin approaches.

"And that what you would call it to dab" Rin chuckled as she starting to boost her energy and blast Ichika off the air and crash on the ground.

He was lying on the ground as he tries to get up while his shield energy starting to depleting down.

"What the hell kind of attack did she use!?" Houki hollered after what she witnessed on the screen.

Before Maya spoke up and replied to Houki. "What she used was a shock cannon" she explained. "It's a weapon that manipulates the barometric pressure of the surrounding atmosphere."

"That's right, the ShenLong is a third generation I.S, just like my own blue tears," Cecilia said worrying.

Back at the match, Ichika gets himself up on his feet again before Rin shows up and locking on him before firing, while Ichika dodges it and sprint to the right side.

Ichika stops after that before getting himself back to focus and glares at Rin with his teeth gritted.

"Your dodging pretty well" Rin commented. "I thought the invisible barrel and ammunition were supposedly Rios feature, however."

Back at the control room while Maya explains to them about the shock cannon. "There's something else about the shock cannon. It fires at any angle and limited by its barrels angle of skews" she said.

"So what your saying is it doesn't have a blind spot" Cecilia wonders.

Before Maya turns her hand back to the screen. "Yes, I'm afraid that's exactly right," she replied.

While Houki listens after what they said as she worries about Ichika even more. As Ichika dodges her shock cannon but getting near him in his I.S.

He grits his teeth as he trying to figure out how to win this, or else Rin wins this whole thing.

* * *

 **(Back with Gaim)**

Gaim was standing in front of a crack out of nowhere as he looks through the zipper and sees a hallway.

"Wonder what this crack leads too?" he asked himself.

Before he turns around when Baron appears in front of him and swing his Banaspear, as Gaim dodge back before falling through the crack and into the location.

He gets back up on his feet when Baron crosses through the crack before it disappeared as the two riders continue their fight here and now.

But as they battle, they didn't know that there at the I.S Academy arena when Ichika tries his best dodging Rin shock cannon. But he avoids them he thinks back of what Chifuyu said while training.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _It was during, as Ichika unsheath the Yukihira on his hand with Chifuyu mentoring him. He looks at it wondering about something as Ichika asked his big sister._

" _So does the Yukihira Nigata the only weapon the Byakushiki has?" Ichika asked._

" _And I won the championship using that" Chifuyu reminded him while holding a bamboo sword in hand. "Just one swing just good enough to win," she said as Chifuyu points her bamboo sword at Ichika._

" _Y'know, I really wish you wouldn't put me in the same category as a world champion-" but as Ichika kept talking, Chifuyu slams her bamboo sword on the ground when Ichika flinches and be quiet._

" _If you want to be realistic, an amateur like you doesn't have a chance of winning" She hollered harshly. "So you know anything about recoil, how to distance yourself from the bullet line, when zero stop, absolute turns"_ she explains to him the details about the battle with an I.S. " _What about ammo characteristic, atmospheric conditions, or the intellectual aspect of battle such as the influence equipment, and that's only the beginning, so can you handle that, WELL CAN YOU!" She exclaimed._

 _Ichika bends down as he sighs after what heard from his sister. "Sorry" he sighs before Chifuyu showed him a smile._

" _Look, I know you pretty well and mastering one technique is really more your style, after all, you are my brother right?" She said smile._

* * *

 **(Flashback ended)**

After that moment of what Chifuyu said to him, he kept that thought about " _the barrier disabling the attack"_ he thought to himself. " _But can I use it?"_

As soon he yells at Rin and said. "Rin!"

"Yeah, what is it!?" she grunted.

"I'm warning you! I'm not gonna hold back!" he shouted of determining.

Rin, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care for what he said. "What's that supposed to mean! That's what you were supposed to do!" she growled. "Besides, I'll show you that we are not in the same page!" as she swung her double lance at Ichika before he dodges it and flies away.

Rin flies after Ichika as he was about us a technique that Chifuyu taught him during training.

But then all of sudden, Gaim burst out of the entrance doorway and crash to the edge bar before Baron appears and swing his Banaspear at him before the samurai rider dodges to the left side.

Some of the crowd sees the two rider fighting before they all backed up from them before the rest of the crowd watch this as well, including Ichika who recognize Gaim.

He flies to Gaim as Rin yelled at him. "Hey! Where're you going!" she yelled at him but ignore him.

As Ichika made his way to the two riders fight before looks at Gaim and another rider. "Wait, I remember you!" he yelled, remembering the samurai rider again.

For Baron, he glares at Ichika before he notices, with red aura surrounded the banana rider.

Then Rin appears. "Ichika, what the hell are you doing! And who are they, are they I.S or something!" She demanded.

"Well, it's complicated" Ichika sheepishly before he turns around and sees Baron jumping out of nowhere and attack him.

The banana rider held on Ichika in his I.S Byakushiki as he flies around like crazy and out of control. "Hey, what are you doing crazy!" Ichika yelled before he crashes on the ground.

"Ichika!" Houki yelled at the control room.

"Why would he do that!?" Cecilia asked.

As Maya shook her head and doesn't know the answer, while Chifuyu overhears their conversation before looking back on the screen.

Ichika gets himself back up before he turns around and looks at Baron who stood there in front of him.

"Hey, what the hell was that all about!" He yelled.

While Baron stood quietly before he reaches out his belt presses down the knife lever two times.

" **COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!"**

He stabbed his Banaspear on the ground and all of a sudden, holographic banana appear, traveling towards Ichika.

But the male I.S manage to dodge it as he flies up in the air, while the holographic banana paw above him. "Man that powerful, and why do they look like a banana?" He said.

Gaim looks at the two, wondering what is happening down there. " _Why would he do that?"_ He thought.

Just as Baron was walking up on him before Rin shows up in front of the banana rider who seems to be upset of him interrupting. "Identify yourself! Who are you and how do you get here!" She demanded.

"Buzz off shorty" Baron scoffed.

This makes Rin angry gritting her teeth after what Baron said to her, as she gathers enough energy of her shock cannon.

"If that's whatcha want, then I'll destroy you!" Rin hollered and release her shock cannon and aims it at Baron.

But Baron suddenly slowly drop his Banaspear as he stood there doing nothing before the shock cannon hits him as it exploded.

"Rin, why you do that!" Ichika yelled.

"He deserves it he should've been here in the first place!" She yelled angrily.

"But you don't have to blast him like that!" he pointed out.

"He started!" Rin yells.

But as they kept arguing, Gaim watches this before he turns his to the smoke where Baron was shot. As he kept looking, he noticed something about big in the smoke.

As Ichika and Rin were having a conversation, someone blasted a yellow electro ball at the Chinese Representative, before he notice and split the pulse in two with his double blade.

"Who's there!?" she demands.

Just then four floating objects hovering in thin air fires a yellow laser at Rin multiple, while Rin flies up in the air for distance.

"Okay what was that?" she questions herself.

Before the four flying object flies back to the smokes before a shadowy silhouette in the smoke as Rin kept her distance while Ichika watches what is happening as well the crowd.

Then, a shadow figure dashes up in the air as Rin looks up and sees someone in with the sun behind. The figure looks like it's in an I.S for some reason, as Rin looks at it with her eyes narrowed before it fired at her.

She got shot down and crash on the ground after that. As she gets up Rin looks back at the figure only to see something shocking in her eyes widen.

It was Ryoga in…IN AN I.S MACHINE!? With his robotic forearms and legs resemble of a knight gauntlet and greave, silver robot hand, with red and yellow lining on it. His chest plate and shoulder pads have Baron armor on it, four yellow artilleries around his waist, yellow expanded wings with a silver edge, a piece of a visor on his forehead with horizontal lining on it.

"It…It can't be" Rin speechless of what she just witness.

The crowd couldn't believe themselves as well as they all see a second male pilot I.S after Ichika. Including Gaim who's confused. "What the!?" he gasped.

"What?!" Maya gasp.

"What the hell!" Houki shocked,

"How is it possible! I thought Ichika the only male I.S!?" Cecilia asked her teacher Maya.

"It...can be…..a second male I.S pilot.." Maya cried murmured.

As for Chifuyu, she couldn't believe it her for another man to control an I.S just like her little brother. But she kept her cool and continue watching.

Rin gets up and flies towards as she swung her double blade at Ryoga, but he simply dodges it as if it's no big deal. "How is it possible" she growled with her teeth gritted. "I thought Ichika was the only male I.S pilot! How the hell are you controlling it!" Rin demanded.

But Ryoga only smirks at her making angry before she twirls her double blade. "Fine, if that's how it's gonna be then I'll take you down!" Rin hollered before she fires her shock cannon at him.

The newly male I.S pilot pulls back before the shock cannon got him as smoke appeared. Rin looks at it before she was about to approach it when Ichika shows up.

"Rin!" he hollered.

"Don't get any closer, I'll deal with it" Rin calls up before she flies toward the smokes.

As Ichika watches Rin flying towards the smokes before he spotted something in the smoke before call out loud. "Rin wait!" he shouted.

"I said I got this" she yelled back.

"But Rin-!"

"I said ' _I got this!'_ can't you get that too you thick!" She repeated at Ichika before she was struck by someone. Rin looks before and sees Ryoga in close range, holding a spear in his hands.

She couldn't move a muscle before Ryoga pulls out his spear and swing it downwards sending Rin flying down to the ground. But before she was about to crash down on the ground as Ichika flies down and catch Rin in his arms, as he flies to the sky where Ryoga hovers.

"Alright pal, you better identified yourself, who are you!" Ichika demand, while Rin looks at blushing seeing him carrying her arms.

"We've met before, but we never introduced ourselves. My name is Ryoga Kumon. The second male I.S pilot" Ryoga introduced himself.

"Okay, Ryoga," Ichika said in a serious tune. "Now answer me, how is it a person like you operating an I.S rather than me" he demanded.

Ryoga smirks before answering Ichika question. "Do you recommend that multi-purpose facility during the high school exams."

Ichika narrowed his eyes after hearing Ryoga. "Yeah, what about that place," he asked suspicion. As Ryoga explain to Ichika back then.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _It was after Ichika operated an I.S, the media we all gather as they ask him some questions about him. But as the crowd surrounded Ichika, one person who was at the doorway entrance and that person is none other than Ryoga back then._

" _(This can't be for a person like him to control one of the machines known as I.S. so I decided to investigate this in secret if its a set and when to the room where you found that I.S.)"_

 _Ryoga walks down the hallway with his hands in his pocket before he opened the door and see the room with the I.S._

 _As he proceeded the machine and place his hand on the I.S machine, it did nothing, the I.S didn't do a thing. Ryoga lets out a sigh before closing his eyes and concluded his theory._

 _("I tested my theory, and I was right, there's no way a man could ever control an I.S. that is until)"_

 _Then all of a sudden the I.S suddenly was activated._

 _While Ryoga couldn't believe his eyes. "This can't be, I controlling an I.S" he speechless with words._

 _It was then on, on the same day where a second male I.S pilot came to this world._

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

"After that day, I receive my belt on the next day as I became Kamen Rider Baron. And name this I.S of my own…..Baron Knight!" he shouted out and introducing his I.S unit name.

"Baron Knight?" Gaim murmured to himself.

Ichika didn't say a word with his head shaded shadow before he let go of Rin and hover towards Ryoga. "If that's true, then why didn't you confront it to the authority. You'll be wanted for piloting an unauthorized i.S, you know that" he pointed out to him.

"That may be true, but I have full authority to use the I.S," Ryoga said.

This made Ichika mad. "What! How the hell did you get authorization!?" he demanded.

"Some girl with the bunny ears gave me authorization to use the I.S anytime I want," he replied.

As Houki hear this, this concerns her some with the rabbit ears. It as if she knows this person who started making all of the I.S.

"Besides, you, on the other hand, can seem to understand," Ryoga said.

"What does that mean!" Ichika yelled.

Ryoga smirks. "You have no experience of using the I.S, besides, what a person like you doing here when your sister has to do all of the work while you coward behind her back."

"What was that! Look, I'm gonna be a coward behind my own sister and protect me anymore!" Ichika snapped.

"Then why don't you proven yourself" he taunted him as Ichika gritted his teeth after hearing what Ryoga said.

"Alright fine! I accept your challenge!" Ichika yelled accepting Ryoga challenge.

Gaim watches this as he sees his stepbrother battling the second male I.S in his own I.S. " _This is not going well"_ he thought

The two circles around in the air while Ichika held his Yukimura and Ryoga spear, before rush towards each other and clash their weapons.

Swing them and deflecting every attack they've got before Ichika backed away and tries to fly away from him. But then all of a sudden, he flies in front of Ichika causing him to shock as Ryoga release four artilleries around his waist and fires yellow pulse at him.

He got shocked and landed on the ground, as the crowd gasped out loud in the arena.

"What the!?"

"That was fast, how did that person do that! What kind of I.S generation is it?" Cecilia asked.

As Maya struggled for an answered while finding any data about Ryoga I.S Baron Knight, but no luck. "I can't find any data on this other male person! This I.S, I never have seen it before, and I don't know what kind of I.S generation is?!" she cries out.

"So...does that mean this is another unknown I.S," Houki said speechless.

"Yes, from what we don't know about this. I'm afraid that this I.S, is currently unknown to us" Maya explained.

The girls didn't say anything as they when back watching Ichika versus Ryoga on the screen.

As Ichika, he was getting up from the ground after being shot down by Ryoga while he hovers in the air staring at the first male I.S. "You're too weak when your in an I.S, it's embarrassing for someone like you to control while your disinter doing all the work. You pathetic" Ryoga said darkly.

"You wait and see what I can do!" Ichika yelled before flies up again charge at him again.

Rin, on the other hand, was worried about Ichika, who is being beaten by another male I.S pilot. "Ichika, you idiot" she muttered quietly with her teeth gritting but still worried.

As Ichika charge towards Ryoga and swing his Yukimura downwards. "That's it, that all you have? Your powers are useless" he taunted while Ichika gritting his teeth. "At this rate, you'll never be strong as your sister and will always be the weak one to your family. You should be ashamed."

Ichika grit his teeth before he pushes himself hard before Ryoga push him away and fires his artillery at him. Ichika has shot down again but kept flying in the air, as he glared at him Ichika isn't gonna give up just yet. He lifts up his head and glare at Ryoga before saying. "Hey, you" he yelled. While he listens. "Just so you know, I'm not gonna give up. I'll show you how strong I really am" he declared.

But for Ryoga, he just sneered and looks at Ichika who's determined to win this. "If that's the case, then show me your true strength!" he hollered before firing his artilleries at Ichika who just dodge it and flies down. As Ryoga chase after him.

Gaim watches this the whole thing as he looked at his stepbrother taking on the second male I.S pilot. " _Come on Ichika your strong than this. Beat this guy"_ he thought.

Back at the control room as the group watches Ichika flying away from Ryoga, Maya notices something off. "It looks like Orimura thinking about trying something?" she wonders what's Ichika strategy.

"My guess is that he's using the Ignition boost, exactly like I taught him" Chifuyu replied to her.

As Cecilia asked. "Hold on, what is this ' _ignition boost?'_ " she wonders about that.

"Its a form of a surprise attack in which you close in on your opponent at a maximum rate of speed" Chifuyu explain to the girls about the Ignition boost. "As long as he can ignite at just the right moment, he can even go toe-to-toe with the representative contender, unfortunately. This is only chance because if it just works once."

"If that is the case, then this is the only way to beat that other male I.S pilot, right?" Maya asked.

"Yeah" Chifuyu nodded.

Ichika kept dodging the pulse as he flies up with explosion up above the sky, as Ryoga still chase after him and tries to pierce Ichika with his spear and blast his arteries at him too.

But Ichika dodges the whole thing before he flies right behind him before he charges right at him as Ryoga turn around with his left-hand aim at Ichika with two artilleries in his around him, spear stretch back, ready to strike the first male I.S pilot as well Ichika.

When all of a sudden, a blast of purple beam came through the arena dome and struck it on the ground before a large explosion. Interrupting Ichika and Ryoga battle.

"What the!?" Rin said speechless.

"What was that?" Gaim gasp as he's not the only one who was surprised to see that.

Not far away, the cloaked figure watches this as he was standing on the arena pole with his arms cross. "Looks seem she send it after all," he said.

In the control room, it starting to alert for danger as Cecilia and Houki wonder what happened.

"What!? The devil just happened!?" Cecilia wonders.

"AH ICHIKA!" Houki shouted for her childhood friend's name.

As Maya looks through and replied. "The system's been damaged, an unidentified object appears to penetrated the arena's deflection shield."

"Suspend the match! Orimura! Huan! get out of there imminently!" Chifuyu calls out through the P.A.

As the crowd panic and backed up from the flames, Gaim looks at the flames, causes something happened back in his when he was young.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _The flames surrounded Katsuo back when he was young, as tears flow from his eyes. Then all of a sudden, someone was behind him when he turns around before it raises a sword and swings it at Katsuo._

* * *

 **(Flashback ended)**

After those memories disappeared, Gaim shook his head and tries to focus on the situation here at the arena before it covers up and close off the view of the arena.

"Okay, what going" Gaim wonders.

"Hey, what's happening!" Ichika asked as he looked around for a moment before asking again. "What in the hell is going on! Was it you! You did this!" before he shouted at Ryoga if he did this.

"Your naive" he scowled.

"What was that!?" Ichika growled.

"Why would I do this, I clearly got you in defeat before this shows up" Ryoga explain to Ichika as he clearly stated that he didn't do it.

Just then Rin shows up on Ichika screen. " _Ichika, the match is canceled get back to the pit now!"_

"But what!" suddenly another screen pops up on Ichika and identified the object. "Another I.S! And there's no Identification on it" as he pulled up another screen when all of a sudden, it was just fire on it for some reason. "Is it looking me out somehow? Who could it be locked?" Ichika gasp wondering what going as this got Ryoga attention.

" _What are you doing, get back to the pit!"_ Rin hollered.

Get back, and what are you going to do!?" he hollered at her before Rin explain the plan to him.

" _I'm going to buy us some time, but you need to get out of here, right now!"_ She hollered at Ichika.

"Now what a second, there's no way I'm gonna leave a girl behind!" Ichika yelled.

Before Rin turns around. "You idiot!" she hollered at him. "You're the weaker fighter, you don't get any choice so move!"

"But!"

"And as for you", she calls on Ryoga. "You need to go to the pits too, this is not a game!" as Rin hollered, Ryoga didn't listen and flies off to another location. "Hey! Get back here!"

Ryoga made his way to the other side before his visor slides down and scan spot where the blast landed at. He ran a scan as he spotted a large figure coming from the middle. Ryoga runs some readings data on it but has no data. "What kind of I.S is this" he muttered.

Rin looks at Ryoga as her teeth gritted and eyes narrowed. "That jerk" she growled quietly before facing another situation and looks at Ichika. "It's not like I'm going to handle this all the way to the end okay" As she looks at the I.S. "just standing" she muttered before she took her eyes back to Ichika. "Until one of the teachers can get out here and handle it."

All of a sudden, a large purple beam fires at Rin as she just stands. "Look out!" Ichika exclaims before he jumps in and grabs her before the beam passes them.

After Ichika moves Rin away, a screen pops up as he reads it. "A beam weapon, and it has a higher power up with into Cecilia weapon!" he said out loud as Rin listen.

"Hey you idiot, you need to let go of me right now!" Rin hollered shove Ichika face away as he tried to calm her down.

Meanwhile, with the cloaked figure, it watches the whole thing as fire burn on the arena. "How pity, to think an unknown I.S would show up at this moment," he said before pulling out four lockseed. "Then let's add some more" he sneered as he opened up the lockseeds and summon the Inves.

All of the Inves are at the hallway and heading straight towards the exit door which was blocked for some reason.

Back at the arena the object steps forwards revealing to be an I.S that Ichika detected as it has large forearm with cannons on it and a black body. It steps on the blazing field of smokes as Ichika and Rin stare at it, including Ryoga.

"Just what is that thing, it's not any I.S I've ever heard of?" Ichika wonders before yelling at that I.S pilot. "Alright, you! Identified yourself!" But the I.S pilot didn't reply. "Answer me! Who are you!" He demands back before Maya pops up.

" _Orimura, Huang, you need to vacate the arena at once. The teachers will be there soon in their I.S unit to neutralize the situation"_ Maya ordered them.

"No, we've gotta keep it occupied until everyone evacuates" Ichika replies back and explains why.

" _I understand how you feel, but you just can't do that! Get out of there now!"_ Maya cried out as Houki and Cecilia agree.

" _Ichika fun!"_

" _Ichika!"_

As they all tell him, Chifuyu just stood there and do nothing but silent.

"Are you okay with this?" Ichika asks Rin.

"Are you talking to me you jerk" She growled. "Can't you see that I want is for you to let me go!"

Ichika blink of confusion from what Rin's talking about. "I can't even move with you holding me like that!"

"Oh sorry" he apologized to her as Ichika let go of Rin, before the I.S fires a purple beam at them. Luckily both of them dodge it as the I.S prepare to launch itself before flies up in the air and charging at them.

But Ichika and Rin dodge in time, before the I.S turnaround and fires at the two I.S pilots, while they dodge it in mid-air.

"Looks like she's ready to fight," Rin said while dodging.

"Yeah, let's say your right" Ichika agrees before both of them hives away from the I.S

"Ichika, how about you charge at her while I cover you" Rin suggests a plan. "That's your only offensive weapon right?"

As Ichika didn't turn his head but replied to her. "More or less" Ichika murmured before he finally turns his head. "Right, let's do it," he said.

Meanwhile, for Ryoga, he was staring at the I.S and checking it's states and movement with his visor scanning. But for some reason, he noticed something off about this I.S as if it's more than an I.S.

"This is off, the I.S seem to be...slow?" He wonders about the I.S.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in the inside of the arena)**

"Wonder going on outside?" Gaim wonders

Before someone screams as he turned and saw a girl being attacked by an Elementary Inves as more of them appeared inside and surrounded the student of the I.S academy around.

"Geez, and here I thought this could get worse" he grunted before jumping and taking on the Inves.

Back at the control room. "We've got more problems!" Maya alerted to Chifuyu and show it to her as well as Houki and Cecilia.

"It's those monster again" Chifuyu muttered.

Before another screen opened up, showing a group of Inves at the exit arena. "We've got another problem, it's those creatures from before, there back and blocking at the exit. If we open the door up then they'll attack the student" she stated.

Chifuyu grit her teeth as if an unidentified I.S is bad enough, but now a group of monster is here attacking the student.

Meanwhile inside as everyone tries to get out of here while the Inves attacking them. As one of the Inves was about to attack a girl who fell on the floor before Gaim swing his Musou saber at the Elementary Inves.

"You okay?" Gaim asks her while crocheting down as she nodded of an okay.

Gaim then stands before seeing another Elementary Inves attacking another student before rushing in and strikes at them away from the student. "Get somewhere safe!" he hollered.

As the student understood and run to the exit door, while Gaim holds them off so that the student of the I.S academy can escape safely. But for some student, they stood there a the exit and seeing Gaim holding the Inves off, seeing him in action blush some of the students as they all wonder what's in that helmet.

As for the battlefield the unknown I.S unit curve back and fires at Ichika and Rin, but Rin block it before firing back at it. But then the unknown I.S flies towards her before Rin dodge it as the two I.S pilots follow it and headed straight towards the black smokes and blasting it inside.

"Orimura please come in!" Maya cries out at the control center. "If you can hear me, please respond! Ain't either of you listening to me! Huang! Orimura!"

As Maya shouted for any response, just when Chifuyu steps up while straightening up. "That says they can handle the situation. So I say we let them go for it" she suggested.

"What!? Please say that you're not serious! How can you say something like that at a time like this!?" Maya gasp.

"Oh calm down, just chill and have a cup of coffee or something" Chifuyu suggested, before grabbing a cup of coffee of her own. "You only stressing before your body's running low on sugar" but as she added the sugar in it, Maya realized something about the sugar before telling.

"Um before you drink that. What you actually just added was salt " Maya points out before Chifuyu froze for a moment as she put the coffee down and continue watching.

As for Gaim after he slashes another Elementary while protecting the students here. "Hey, can't you get out of here," he asked one of the girls.

"We're trying, but the can be opened!"

Gaim looks at the far back and sees the door locked while all of the students try to get out of here meaning they can leave here.

Just as the orange samurai tries to calm all of them down when all of a sudden. A large opened crack open behind him as Gaim looks and see the Cloaked figure in front of him.

"You!" he growled pointing his Daidaimaru at him. "Your the who's doing this!?"

"No, but someone else is. I'm just here for more I.S data" he explained.

But after hearing about I.S data, Gaim is not gonna let him do that, unlike the last time they were here. But the clock figure pulls two more Lockseeds and summon two more Elementary Inves.

The student all scream out loud as the Elementary Inves were about to approach them just before Gaim swings his Daidaimaru at one of them.

Gaim stood his ground before looking around and see all of the Inves surrounding them inside the arena.

Like the girls, all walk backing up from them sobbing in fear while Gaim knows that surrounded. "This is gonna be tough" he muttered to himself.

Before one of the Elementary Inves approaches one of them and attack, before someone slash it before exploded. The figure jumped in the air revealing to be Zangetsu in the nick of time and joins with Gaim and circle back to back.

"What took you so long!" Gaim grunted.

"I have to find the Crack somewhere, so you've been busy," Zangetsu said before deflecting an Elementary Inves with his shield.

But just as they kept having a conversation another Elementary Inves appeared in front of Gaim before he swings his Daidaimaru downwards at it.

"We have to take them all down" Gaim suggested before more Elementary Inves surrounded them.

Then Zangetsu just pops up an idea as he explains to Gaim through. "Gaim, change armor use that other lockseed with the strawberry," he said.

"Right" Gaim nodded before they split up as the orange rider pulls out another lockseed with the strawberry on it. "Wonder what this will turn out?" he wonders before pressing it as the lock opened up.

" **ICHIGO!"**

A Crack opened above him and appears to be a big metallic strawberry as everyone sees the large strawberry. Gaim then placed the lockseed on the belt compartment before he closed it.

" **LOCK ON!"**

With the standby tunes making horns, Gaim reaches out his hand and press down the knife lever down as the Lockseed opened up, revealing to be an inside of sliced strawberries, and the bottom part has a Kurai.

Just as the strawberry armor was about to drop on Gaim head as the Orange armor disappeared, an Elementary Inves tries to attack him from behind before Gaim notice and moves back a bit. This drop the Strawberry down and hits the Elementary Inves it's head before landing on Gaim's head with the tip of the bottom opened to the right.

As the strawberry armor drops onto Gaim head it unfolded as the top folded to a shoulder pad to the left, a chest plate folded with a strawberry symbol on it. His back helmet is a red studded shape with a green leaf on it and his visor is a sliced strawberry on it. This is Kamen Rider Gaim Ichigo Arms.

Gaim pulls two Kunai in his hands as he wonders those two throwing knives.

He then throws it at one of the Elementary Inves and hit it one blink of an eye. "Wow, that could be handy" Gaim complimented them.

As Zangetsu growled at Gaim while deflecting the Inves with his shield. "Less complementing more focus!" he yelled at him.

Before Gaim nodded and focus back at the main task here before pulling out two Kunai on his hands. He rushes toward the Elementary Inves and slashes them with his two Kunei.

All of the girls were watching this and was amazed to see two mysterious riders came out of nowhere while for some of the blushes to wonder who they are and what's under their helmets.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile outside of the arena)**

Rin fires her shock cannon at the Unknown I.S as it dodges her before she finally shot it.

"Ichika, do it now! She yelled.

As Ichika is flying above and flies down towards the Unknown I.S. letting out a battle cry and swung his Yukihira Nigata. But the Unknown I.S dodges his attacks as it got away from him.

"Oh, you idiot! Aim that thing like you was supposed to do, that was your fifth try already!" Rin yelled at him.

"Hey, I am aiming at it damn it!" Ichika yelled as he looked at his shield energy and see he only has a fuel left. " _Oh crap, I've only been able to use the barrier disabling attack one more time,"_ he thought with his teeth grit.

"Ichika, break away!" Rin yelled.

"Uh right!" he replied as both of them as the Unknown I.S fires rapidly.

"What will we going do, will never get her without some kind of strategy!" she yelled.

Then Ichika said. "Hey, you can still run if you want to" he suggested to her.

"Who said anything about running you jerk! I'm still a representative contender you know!" she scoffed when Ichika approaches her and go back to back each other.

But as for Ryoga, he was watching there doing nothing as Ichika notice him doing nothing. "Hey aren't you help!" he hollered.

Ryga didn't respond as he just stood and only looked at the Unknown I.S.

"Forget that jerk, he's not worth of helping," Rin said.

As Ichika understood her before getting to the main situation right now. "Alright, then how're this sounds. You take the point and I'll take your rear end" Ichika explain the plan to her.

She gasped before looking at Ichika seeing him bravely thinking maybe he's not that bad after all. "That appreciated" then her screen pop at her alerting Rin just as the beam shows and fires at her when she dodges it.

Then Rin and Ichika split up and dodge the beam.

"Stay focus!" Ichika yelled.

"Yeah tell me something that I don't know!"

Back inside the arena audience, Gaim and Zangetsu were finishing up the last few groups of the Elementary Inves as they were all exploded.

Once they were all destroyed, all of the doors suddenly opened up and emerge more Inves as the girls backed up, before the two riders jump out of nowhere and kick them away.

The girls all stare at the two riders blushing just before the group of Elementary Inves regroup and surrounded them. As Gaim and Zangetsu gripped their weapons before charging at them.

"Let's keep them away from getting near the students!" Zangetsu shouted.

"Right!" Gaim nodded, slashing one of the Elementary Inves with his two Kunai.

Back outside the unknown I.S lock on to Ichika before firing at him. As the only male pilot flies away and dodges it before the smoke appears to cover the unknown I.S and hides before it.

As Ichika stood there staring at the smokes he realizes something off about that I.S who doesn't seem to be right. "Y'know what, don't you think that thing movements look too mechanical?" he wonders as Rin pops up in his screen.

" _What do you mean, it is a machine you know"_ she mentions to him.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm wondering if there really anybody piloting it?" he wonders.

Rin gasp. "What!? But an I.S won't without a pilot" she pointed it out to him before stopping next to him and think this through. "Now that you mention it, I've noticed it has attack much while we're talking to each other, it almost seems like...she's curious about our conversation?"

"Yeah" Ichika agrees.

But Rin shook her head and doesn't believe it. "There's no way it can be unmanned. Someone has to be inside an I.S or it won't move. That's just how it is" she explained.

"But think about it, what if… what if there really is no one in there," he said.

"Wait, are you saying we could beat it if it's unmanned?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ichika smirks, "if there's no one in there, we can literally pound with everything we got it and it would be okay.

Rin smirks as she likes that idea before a black blur passes through them. Startling Rin while Ichika looks around before spotting the cloaked figure on his hoverboard.

" _Him again" I_ chika though gritting his teeth.

"Who're you!" Rin demand.

But the Cloaked figure didn't respond as he holding a lockseed behind his back before opened it, summoning the large Shika Inves.

This causes Rin to stare at it in fear as Ichika kept his cool and glare at it, remembering the same one the last this place was attacked. Just as the large Shika was about to attack someone shot it out of nowhere as it turns and sees Ryoga pointing his spear at him before flies straight towards the large Inves and ram it to the ground.

As he fought with the large Shika Inves, Ichika and Rin just stood there and watches Ryoga battling it.

"Uh...should we help him" Ichika suggested.

"No, besides. That jerk seems to be handling it on his own" Rin pointed out to him as Ichika understood, but still, he wonders if Ryoga can beat it. "So how do we beat it?" she wonders.

As Ichika smirk on his face, "Reiraku Byakuya" he said and explain to Rin the details. "That's Yukihira Nigata is all out attack. The full force of the Yukihira Nigata is normally too powerful so you can't go all out with it during training more in a class match for that matter, however. You could if you opponent was unmanned."

After Rin listens to Ichika strategy, she doesn't think it could work. "Look, I don't know anything about you Ray Roku thing whatever. But you can't seem to hit a darn thing right now" she said.

But Ichika still smirks as if he knows he can do it. "Oh I'll hit it" he said.

Back at the arena inside, Gaim and Zangetsu were leading the student away from the fight and the group of Inves.

"I think that's the last of it" Gaim wonders as Zangetsu responded with a nod.

Then both of them hear someone running down from the hallway as turn and see one girl running the opposite direction.

"Why's she going the other direction?" Gaim wonders.

Zangetsu, on the other hand, stares at the girl as if he knows her before Gaim runs down and follow that girl as the white rider runs behind the orange samurai.

Rin sighs after hearing all of that. "well you pretty seem determined," she said, "so even though, I don't think it's a possibility. Let's just say it's unmanned and attack the thing anyway."

"Alright, so the plan is that you shoot it with the cannon at full blast but only when I give you the signal are we both agree" Ichika explain the strategy.

"Sure but it'll miss it" she reminded him.

"It'll be fine, even if it does," he said calmly. "Alright, let's do this!"

Just as the two of them were about to go when someone shouted out.

"ICHIKA!"

Ichika turn and only to see Houki as she breathing in and out from running. Then she shouts out to Ichika. "IF you're A MAN! IF you're A MAN, YOU BETTER DEFEAT THE ENEMY AND COMPLETELY!"

This attracts the Unknown I.S, the Large Shika, and the cloaked figure attention, they turn and have their eyes on Houki.

She gasped, gritting her teeth and stood there doing nothing before the Cloaked figure appears in front of her. "You stay out of this...girl," he said.

This causes Houki angry as she glares at him if he better then her. Then the cloaked figure pulls out two more lockseeds and summons two Elementary Inves as Houki backed up from them.

"Aw crap, HOUKI RUN!" Ichika yelled.

But just as Houki was about her meet her end, the two riders, Gaim and Zangetsu appeared in front of her and blocked the Elementary Inves way before pushing them away.

Gaim and Zangetsu stood in front of the Elementary Inves and the cloaked figure as Houki stands right behind them.

"You okay?" Gaim asked her.

As Houki just stares at Gaim before having her eye on Zangetsu who seem is familiar with him.

"Don't worry, will take care of him, you deal with the other one!" Gaim shouted at Ichika as he wonders if he can trust him and the white rider.

"You stay out of this!" the cloaked figure hollered before he ordered the two Elementary Inves to attack them.

Gaim and Zangetsu rush in and block their attack before pushes back away from Houki, as she got somewhere safe and it's just the two riders, a cloaked figure and two Inves around this area.

As Gaim dodges its attacks he then slashes the Elementary Inves with his two Kunei. For Zangetsu he deflected with his shield as he pushes it away and swings his Musou saber downwards.

But the Elementary Inves stood its ground before roaring out loud as it charges towards the white rider.

Zangetsu moves to the left just as the Elementary Inves passes through him before it turns around and tries to charge towards him once more. But the white rider tosses his shield at him before rushes down with his Musou saber and pulls out a new lock seed with a Papaya and the code number _L.S 1.7,_ as he presses the button

" **PAPAYA!"**

He then places it on his belt compartment and locks it as horn standby playing, a crack opened up and revealed to be a large metallic Papaya. But what Zangetsu didn't know is that Houki was watching him right behind her hiding place, as the white rider presses down the lever knife, slicing the Papaya Lockseed front and reveal to be the inside of the Papaya as for the bottom half, it has a club on it.

" **SOIYA! PAPAYA ARMS!** **HEBI KYODO! FUMETSU NO CHIKARA!"**

The metal Papaya landed on his head as he unfolded as the front form into a cape of some sort. The top split and folded into a shoulder armor, the inside of the front opened and folded into a chest plate with orange lining with orange decorations on it. His back helmet is dark greet with thorns around his head, and his visor is orange of a slice Papaya. This is Kamen Rider Zangetsu Papaya arms.

He gripped his new weapon, his club with orange horns around it that and his dark green.

The Elementary Inves just growled as it attacks the white rider before Zangetsu swings his club and it hard at its face. But the Elementary Inves gets up again and tries to attack him once more before he swings his club downward then pierce it before it flies away.

But what Zangetsu knew is that Houki was watching him, but not only that, she's also staring directly at his lock on his belt thinking if that the main power source he's getting from.

As the unknown I.S is still locking on them before Ichika shouted and yelled at Rin. "Rin do it now!" as Rin responded she locked her cannons at the unknown I.S.

"You've got it!" Rin yelled but as she was about to shoot it, when Ichika was hovering in front of her, blocking her lock on to the Unknown I.S. "hey you stupid idiot! What are you doing, get out of my line of fire!"

"Just shoot damn it!" Ichika snapped.

Rin was shocked. "Are you crazy jerk!?" she yelled back at him. "Whatever happens, this is not my fault!" before firing her shock cannon right at Ichika standing at and stood his ground at the blast. This causes Gaim to notice him as was shocked.

"What the hell he doing" Gaim exclaim before focusing back at the Elementary Inves.

As he withstands that blast by Rin's shock cannon, all of his shield energy is boosting back up to maximum power. Once he's fully charged, Ichika whole body started to glow as the Yukihira Niigata blade grew a little. Then he charged towards the Unknown I.S roaring out loud and preparing with full force.

But for the Unknown I.S, it responds as it clutches its right fist and throws a punch at him. " _This is for Rin, Houki, Chifuyu, and everyone else I care about. I will protect all of you!"_ Ichika thought before waving the Yukihira Nigata back and swing it at the Unknown I.S.

He only cut the right arm but it uses its left arm and smacks Ichika crash down on the ground.

"Ichika!" Rin hollered.

The Unknown I.S walks up to him, living the left arm and aim it at Ichika. It was about to be fired at him when all of a sudden Ryoga appeared before it piece it with his spear.

"This bickering lasted long enough" he scowled as his artillery flies around him before attaching his spear before it started sparking red as his entire body starting to glow red as he flies up and twirling his spear above.

Ichika watches him doing something before Rin pops up on his scene. " _Ichika are you okay!? What is that other guy doing?"_ She asks him.

"I don't know, but I think he's gonna use an all-out attack" he responds.

This confuses Rin before red light appeared as it's coming from Ryoga as he charging with red lightning sparking around the area. Then he gripped both hands on his spear and pointed at the Unknown I.S as he calls out loud.

" **RAIMEI! RED DESTRUCTION JUDGEMENT!"**

He gripped tight, aiming at the Unknown I.S before blasting a large beam straight towards it and blast it. This causes it to fry and malfunction every circuit and froze there doing nothing with the beam passing through it.

As it stood there, the red light dies down the Unknown I.S was dried with smokes comes out of his body. It tried left it left arm and aims it at Ryoga, but he flies down and slams it with his foot causing the Unknown I.S to shut down and collapse on the ground.

Ichika just witnessed a move like that, including Rin as well before Ryoga flies down on the ground, turns his head at the first male I.S pilot and glare at him. "This is how it's done, a weakling like you won't survive as this" Ryoga scowled.

This causes Ichika gritting his teeth and glare at him as he was about to say something to him when all of a sudden, an electrical surge appeared out of nowhere as they surrounded the area. Causing Ichika and Ryoga to be caught and kneel on the ground.

Then they heard someone coming this way as they look and see the Cloaked figure as he approaches Ichika with his right hand clutching with spark added.

"The representative of China will have to wait, you have shown me your full attack of your I.S, so I'll be taking you data of you as well," he said maliciously as Ichika struggled to free himself.

But wasn't about to make it as the cloaked figures approach Ichika closer and closer, leaving Ichika helpless on the ground.

"ICHIKA!" Rin exclaimed out loud.

As Houki heard her scream and see Ichika kneel on the ground with the Cloaked figure approaching him. This draws Gaim attention after kicked the Elementary Inves away, he sees his stepbrother in danger.

"Gaim!" He heard someone calling him as he turned around and see Zangetsu calling him. "I'll take care of the rest, you go and save Ichika!" He said.

Gaim understood him as he opened up the Dandeliner and hop on it before he flies away and headed straight towards the Cloaked figure.

As Ichika was about to be handed by the Cloaked figure, Gaim jumps off and landed on the ground right in front of him.

The Cloaked figure growled clutching his fist and glares at the orange rider. "You want him, you'll have to get past me!" He hollered.

Before the Cloaked figure clutches his fist before pulling out a red laser and charges towards Gaim as he did the same.

Both clash their weapons as the Cloaked figure swing his laser sword downwards when Gaim dodges his attack and strikes him with his two Kunei. It nearly got guns as Gaim only cut a rip of the cloaked figure cap before he swung his laser sword.

But Gaim manages to dodge it and he leaped up into the air before throwing two Kunei at him. The Cloaked figure quickly deflected with his laser sword then charge in.

As for Zangetsu he spins around sending both Elementary Inves flying and landed on the ground. He walked up to them stabbing his top club on the ground, staring at them.

"Let's put an end to this" Zangetsu scowls before placing his hand on the knife lever and press it down.

" **SOIYA! PAPAYA SQUASH!"**

As Zangetsu charge up his attack he lifted up his club up with both hands then giant holographic papaya appeared, and swing it down at the two Elementary Inves destroying both of them with an explosion.

Houki saw this and was amazed to see that even though its fruit like.

Back to the fight as Gaim throws another two Kunei at the Cloaked figure before he deflected back bouncing the throwing knives off. But Gaim unsheathes his Musou saber as both of them lock blades and glaring at each other.

"You're not gonna hurt anyone ever again, you hear me!" Gaim hollered as the Cloaked figure didn't respond before pushing back him.

But the Cloaked figure shoots red electric bolt from his right hand causing Gaim to electrocute and screams out loud.

"No!" Ichika hollered as he tries to get out but still has no luck.

Ryoga, on the other hand, saw one of the Kunei nearby as he tries to reach it before looking back at Gaim being electrocuted by the Cloaked figure as he finally got it.

Gaim kept his ground before he started to kneel on turn ground as the Cloaked figure chuckled sinisterly until Ryoga throws a Kunai at him straight towards his right hand causing it to break releasing Gaim in his grasp.

It also releases Ichika and Ryoga as well before Rin flies down and check on the first male I.S pilot. "Ichika, are you alright?" She asked.

As Ichika gets up front the ground before looking at her with a smile on his face. "Don't worry Rin, I'm fine" he replied causing Rin to smile as well.

"You jerk" she whispers.

Before seeing the Cloaked figure opened up a Crack as he was about to make his escape.

"Hey your not going anywhere!" Rin hollered as she was about to fires her shock cannon at him, just when the Cloaked figure throws his laser sword at one of Rin cannons damaging her shot making her angry.

But Gaim, on the other hand, rushes and stand in front of the Cloaked figure with the Crack behind him. "I'm not letting you go until I find out who you really are!?" He yelled pointing his Musou saber at him.

The Cloaked figure huffed after what Gaim said. "If you wanna know who I am, then you gotta get past through them!" He hollered before pulling out two more Lockseed summoning two Elementary Inves as they charge towards Gaim.

Before he swings his Musou saber slash both of them causing them pain.

"Then I'll end it quick" Gaim murmured before unlocking his Strawberry lockseed out from his belt.

" **LOCK OFF!"**

Then he placed it on his Musou saber empty compartment and lock it.

" **LOCK ON! 1! 10! 100! 1000!"**

Once Gaim charges up and prepares for the final blow with red energy flows through his sword, he aims it and slash upwards with strawberry energy appeared before it exploded and rain down multiple Kunei at the Elementary Inves causing damage until they exploded.

The only one is still here is the Cloaked figure as he and Gaim stare at each other before he started to chuckled sinisterly and clapping his hands applauding to him.

"You amuse me of you have shown me. For that, I will reward you of who I am just like I promise" the Cloaked figure said as he grabbed his mask before removing it in front of Gaim.

This causing him to be shocking him as the Cloaked figure reveal his face to him turns out to be...Katsuo face!?

As Ichika screen was showing his face and he too was shocked including Chifuyu was watching this.

The Cloaked figure who reveals to be Katsuo for some reason smirk as his hoverboard shows up as he jumped on it and hover straight towards the Crack. But before he left the area, he passes by Gaim as both of them stare at each other just when he crosses through the Crack and disappears out of nowhere.

Gaim was still shocked after he just saw in the blink of an eye. " _W-Who was that? That can't be me"_ he thought.

Ichika was staring at Gaim before visualizing someone back who looks a lot like Gaim but with his head crust resemblance of an apple seed. This makes him wondering something about him. " _That guy looks a lot like the one when Katsuo was Kidnapped? I think we met before, did we?"_ Ichika thought to wonder if that's the same guy from before.

Meanwhile, for Ryoga, he suddenly left the premises as he watches Gaim spacing out. "Will continue our battle the next time we meet Kazuraba," he said to himself and before flying away from the scenery.

As for Zangetsu he walks away and leaves the arena while he didn't is that Houki watching him before having her eye on his belt.

But the question still remains, who's really under the mask of the Cloaked figure, was it Katsuo, or someone else. Will we ever know?

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

It was dawn as an airplane landed on the ground safely at the airport, as all of the passengers were getting off and headed straight towards the exit.

However, there's one person who was exiting out the door. This person was purple hair, green eyes, and light skin. He wore a grey denim jacket with his sleeves rolled up and a dragon symbol on his back, black pants, chains on both sides, dark purple shirt, and black shoes.

This person was walking outside on the sidewalk with a lock from behind his pants with a symbol of a grape, and code ' _L.S 0.9'._

* * *

 **Next time on Infinite Gaim**

 **Katsuo:** I need to find out something more that person?

 **Ichika:** you weren't out all night while I and Chifuyu are at the I.S Academy right.

 **Charlie:** I'm Charle Dunois, and I have come from France

 **Person:** Suzuki Liyua, nice to meet you

 **Hakaru:** Chifuyu want you to at the I.S Academy?

 **Rin:** Your the person who keeps attacking us aren't you!

 **Cecilia:** Prepare to be punished!

 **Katsuo:** Wait! I'm not the person you're looking for!

 **And that's that, sorry for the long wait, I've been playing and watching Pokemon since then. I haven't been getting breaks since the last story I posted. But don't worry, I'm still posting them and I'll be posting new as well as other stories too. See ya later.**

 **for all of you know, yes, Zangetsu gets a Papaya for his armour.**


	6. Stage 6

**Stage 6 Transfer Students**

 **Note: I do not own Infinite Stratos or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

It's been days since another attack at the I.S Academy as there are rumours of an unpiloted unknown I.S and the Inves attack. Spreading towards the media, words of three mysterious armour people that look fruit grew all over the world.

Especially since there's a second male I.S pilot out there as blows everyone away. All expect for Katsuo who still can't believe Ryoga, a member of a dancing team is also an I.S pilot, as he walks down the sidewalk and headed back home after school.

But as he was walking, the news of the Kamen Riders starts spreading around with newspaper saying ' _Who are they!?'_ with a picture of Gaim, and Zangetsu on it.

However, there was something in his mind that Katsuo wonders back at the I.S Academy as he fought against the cloaked figure. He unmasks and reveals to have Katsuo face.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _the Cloaked figure said as he grabbed his mask before removing it in front of Gaim._

 _This caused him to be shocking him as the Cloaked figure reveal his face to him turns out to be...Katsuo face!?_

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _Who the hell was that guy. That can't be me?"_ Katsuo thought questioned himself of who's the Cloaked figure while waiting at the crossing light.

As he waited, Katsuo thought one person that was able to control an I.S. "Ryoga Kumon."

* * *

 **(And as for Ryoga)**

"Katsuo Kazuaba" Ryoga muttered while he's at his hang out at a white lounge. "The next time we meet, I'll show no mercy once we meet again" before walking away with his Banana Lockseed in his hands.

But as he walked outside, someone was watching him not far away right behind a wall.

* * *

 **Playing Just Live More by Shōnan no Kaze**

 **The scene starts with four riders, Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangutsu posing back to back with their weapons in their hands, as the camera focuses on Gaim.**

 **Then the next scene change with Helheim forest vines vanishes as the as it only leaves an object behind as every weapon smash and slash it revealing to be a title.**

 _ **Infinite Gaim**_

 **(Got to move….wow!)**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more! Don't say no! Just live more!) the scene showcases all four riders in a dojo with samurai armour for display. Then the scene focuses on Gaim as he pointed his Musou sabre at the camera while he reflects on his original self shows of Katsuo.**

 **(Survival you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) Katsuo watches the sunset as on his back pocket is his orange Lockseed before turning around just before he passes through the hallucination of Gaim.**

 **(Dare ga kachi nukekru? Kagi wa akerarete shimata, {Don't say no! Just live more!}) then the scene display Ryoga in a dark warehouse sitting on the box as he clutches both of his hands hard while his banana Lockseed place next to him just as hallucination of Baron stand behind him. Then the scene charge showcasing scene two split sides screen of Katsuo and Ryoga with their respective colours and rider forms in the back posing.**

 **(Doko ni aru Don't say no! Just live more!) then next scene shows Ichika and Houki standing before Suzuki and Haruka were next while their riders form posing in the back as Chifuyu crosses her arms with her own rider from behind her.**

 **(Dou tsukau? Kindan no kajitsu) the rider appearing with their respective Lockseed at the back in split screens. The scene changes as Baron rides on his bike as Gaim in the Suika armor yoroi before changing in gyro mode and flies up when Baron rides under him. Then it shifted the scene as Gaim, Baron, and Zangetsu active their belt.**

 **(Imu to iu kaze wa) as Katsuo transform into Kamen Rider Gaim and prepare for battle.**

 **(Nani wo tsutaeru tame. Okame ko motoki fuku.) then it showcases a battle between Gaim versing all of the IS pilot at the IS Academy battleground.**

 **(Tsuyoku! Tsuyoku! Blowin' up) just as Ichika in his Byakushiki joins in as he Gaim and Baron stare at each other and charges towards each other as they clash.**

 **(Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada miekakute mo) Ryugen firing at the cage until it collapses. Then Zangetsu spins around as unleash green slash at the front with his shield up. Then a blonde girl that looks like Chifuyu but shorter stand on a hill with the sun behind her as he reaches out her hand at the camera.**

 **(Soko genkai seiipei! Ikite iru to ieru kara) this scene shows Gaim armour, Lockseed, and the bracelet of the Byakushiki on the ground. As the scene changes as Gaim and Ichika past by each other while staring eye to eye. The next scene shows the banana armour and Lockseed on the ground just as Ryoga lets out a roar and actives his Baron knight.**

 **(Utsumuku ka yo {Kao wo agero} doko made memo {Mageru koto naku}) Baron charges down and slashes the Inves at Helheim forest as he poses. Then it showcases Ryugen Budou armour, shenlong bracelet, Melon armour, Rafale Revive Custom II pendant, and the Pine armour, Blue Tear earring on the ground with their respective Lockseed as well.**

 **(Shinjita michi wo yoke {just live more!}) in each area of the Kamen Rider posing as Zangetsu stands in a dojo, Baron stage show, Ryugen on a building top, and finally Gaim in a forest with cherry blossom glowing a pond. Then Katsuo lets out a roar as he throws out his fist and punches it in front of the camera.**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more!) the final scene takes place as the camera focuses on Gaim, riding a horse and rush into battle.**

* * *

 **(Orimura house)**

" **Hello~! And welcome!"** a voice shouted as in his mid-age, wearing a blue and neon yellow lined jacket, neon yellow shoes, a blue headband, and a pair of sunglasses. " **I'm your host, DJ Sagara, and I bring to you viewers live in this website!"**

" **Recently weeks ago, three mysterious armour guardians known as Kamen Rider has starts change things up here in japan ain't that right!? Then let's get started!?"** He said excitedly before pulling out clips of Kamen Riders recorded, fighting against the Inves.

Katsuo was watching on his iPad and sees the recorded video with Gaim and Zangetsu with a group of Elementary Inves.

"How in the did that guy get this?" Katsuo wonders to himself.

As he and Hakaru were sitting on the couch at the living room after hearing rumours at school of a host telling everyone about the Kamen Riders on the website.

"Well this is just great" Hakaru grumbled with his eyes narrowed before standing up.

"How did that guy got that video?" Katsuo asked

"I don't know" Hakaru replied to him before he takes to look at Katsuo iPad and takes a good look at DJ Sagara. " _There's something off about this guy?"_ he thought.

He placed the iPad on the table before discussing another thing in hands right now.

"Okay, let discuss the Cloaked man identity" Hakaru points out.

Katsuo knows what he's talking about as he thinks back at the of the second at the I.S Academy, but its also the day the Cloaked figure reveals his face to him.

"That guy with the cloak can't be me. Can it be...m-maybe I don't know?" he stammered before he groans, scratches his hair, and complain as he lies down on the couch. But then he relaxes before looking at the ceiling. "I need to find out something about that guy?"

"That's right, or else everyone will think it's you" Hakaru points out to Katsuo.

Just then, the phone rang out loud as it was Katsuo phone before he picks it up, check who's calling, and accept.

"Hello," Katsuo said through the phone. He listens to the person who's calling. "Oh, hey Ichika" he replied and listen to Ichika through the phone before making his face frown. "What...why...okay...I'm at home...alright...I'll see you there" Katsuo said as he turned off his phone before Hakaru asked.

"What's the matter?"

"Ichika is coming here" he replied leaving Hakaru blink with his eyes narrowed after what Katsuo said. "And that's a problem why?"

"I didn't know, maybe he might figure out that I'm Kamen Rider Gaim! If he knows then Chifuyu will know soon!" Katsuo panicked with his hands on his hand freaking out if his step-brother knows he's the orange rider everyone is talking about.

Then Hakaru started to get annoyed by Katsuo as he hits on top of his head, leaving Katsuo wined comically. "Come on, there's no way a person like Ichika could ever figure out you Gaim. Besides, he's too dense anyways" he points it out to Katsuo as he has a point.

But then all of a sudden the door opened up and heard a familiar voice

shouting. "Katsuo I'm home!" Katsuo heard before rushing down and see Ichika taking off his shoes.

"Ichika...your home," Katsuo said dumbstruck with his eyes blink several times and show him a smile.

"Yeah, that because of it my house," Ichika said as he wonders about Katsuo strange behaviour.

"I know, but are you here? I thought you'd be staying at the I.S Academy until summer" Katsuo pointed out.

"The truth is I actually came here to see Dan again" Ichika explained.

Katsuo nodded to understand him before Hakaru walks up and appears himself to Ichika as his face smile wide.

"Hakaru!" Ichika shout excitedly.

As Hakaru smiles and closes his eyes, seeing his childhood friend again. "Good to you again," he said. "So did you change since you left?"

"Not, just the same-o same-o me" Ichika chuckled.

After that, all three of them hang out at the living room drinks that Katsuo serve for all of them. They all talked about their past when they were younger, Hakaru even told Ichika that Katsuo joined Kendo.

"No way, he actually joins Kendo!?" Ichika surprise to hear that.

This made Katsuo grumble with his eyes narrowed and pout on his face. Do ya have to tell him that" he growled.

"The truth must be told" Hakaru said before taking a sip of his drink and then saying. "Besides, Ichika was once in Kendo back when we were kids."

"Well, I like my free time thank you very much" Ichika grouch.

As Katsuo rolls his eyes before looking back at his phone and watch the website of DJ Sagara. It was another footage him and Hakaru in their rider forms, fighting the Inves just when Ichika notice and looks at Katsuo iPad.

"Those Kamen Riders can sure make an entrance," Ichika said while watching the footage.

"Oh, so you know them too?" Katsuo asked to pretend while Hakaru goes along with it.

"Yeah, they suddenly came around when the I.S Academy starts having these attacks from those monsters for some reason" Ichika explain what's happening back at the I.S Academy.

"Things are happening as well, more monsters started showing up ever since" Hakaru explain with his arms crossed.

Ichika understands him but he isn't sure about the Kamen Riders roaming around before Katsuo asked. "What's wrong, you seem to hate them don't you?"

Ichika startled after what Katsuo said to him. "What? No, I don't hate the Kamen Riders. It's just ever since they arrived, some of the students back at the academy started thinking if the I.S are being replaced."

"What that's ridiculous" Ichika replied to him. "But still it is kind of annoying of them to show up, I mean, I know they're doing a good job protecting everybody. But they look like fruit for armour, and it kind of looked weird" Ichika said.

He didn't know is that Katsuo and Hakaru were glaring at him with blank eyes that are narrowed, and a tick mark on their heads as if he's insulting their looks.

" _Oh, like some is controlling an I.S for female, that's weird!?"_

" _At least we don't wear skinny suits like you!"_

"Well at least none of them are ridiculous as the banana man" Ichika scoffed as he knows a specific rider that he's annoyed of.

"Achoo!" Ryoga sneezed as he's at the stage practicing. "Is someone talking to me? He wondered.

"So anyways Katsuo, I need to ask you, someone," Ichika asked Katsuo as he listened. "Where were you last week?" he asked.

This makes Katsuo speechless as Ichika knows what the face of the Cloaked figure that looks like. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Because during the last attack, the one that attacks the academy look exactly like you Katsuo" Ichika explain to Katsuo.

"What do you mean by that" Katsuo replied back.

"You weren't doing something bad while me and Chifuyu are at the I.S Academy, right?" Ichika wonders what Katsuo did all week.

Katsuo tries to think of a way to get out of this before popping up an idea. "You mention about me joining kendo right" Ichika nodded as he listened. "Well, I and Hakaru were practicing kendo technique, right Hakaru?" Katsuo said a lie as he looks at Hakaru, using his eyes and point at Ichika who is standing.

"Yeah, we were training" he replied.

As Ichika looks curious about the two of them before having his eye on Katsuo while he gulps and smiles with teeth, hoping he bought it by now.

"Okay, if you say so, Ichika said relief to hear that.

Before let's out a sigh right behind Ichika as he looks at him with his eyes narrowed. " _Man he is dense,_ he thought.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

In a room with computers the Cloaked figure that reveals to have Katsuo face, sat on a chair and install a USB drive. There, he has the data and structured of the I.S Blue Tears that he stole from Cecilia during the first day/

"The data of the I.S ' _Blue Tears'_ has just been completed, and making another copy right now," he said as he's talking to someone at one of the screens with a shadowy figure.

" _ **Excellent work,**_ the mysterious person said as it appreciates him to steal the data from the I.S Academy. " _ **But you should remove that disguise of your."**_

"No need, besides, I kinda like it this" he sneered as he rolls back his chair and spins around before the mysterious person tells him something.

" **You need to get more data of the I.S this instinct"** it demanded him/

"I know, but those riders keep getting in my way. Especially the I.S pest as well" he growled with his fist clutching.

" **Then find a way to get more data, we need to complete this project! And stall the Kamen Riders and the I.S Pilots, NOW!"** it shouts before shutting off his screen.

This leaves him alone before he walks up to a mirror and see his reflection, until he smashes it with his fist, breaking the mirror into pieces. But then he stares at one of the pieces of the mirrors, giving him a smirk with his teeth showing , as he found a way to stall the Riders and the I.S Pilots to complete.

* * *

 **(The next day at the I.S Academy)**

After visiting on the mainland far away from the I.S academy, Ichika made it back here since yesterday. But as he got up from his room and headed to his homeroom, he started to think about Katsuo who's beginning to acting weird.

" _What's gotten into Katsuo, he never acted like that, or the part he join Kendo with Hakaru,_ Ichika thought with Bosnian cup on his chin. " _He'd better not be in trouble because that not him at all."_

As he walked towards the door, Ichika opened up the automatically and greet everyone. "Good morning! What's with all the excitement" he asked.

"Oh, no reason!" All of them said unison.

Ichika blinked, confused and wondering what they're talking about before Chifuyu comes in. "Get in your seat now. Homeroom started immediately" She said as she passed by Ichika before all of the class take a seat and listen to gonna say.

"Guest what class were about to meet yet another new transfer student, said.

The class were excited to meet another student before the new student walks in the classroom, but that new student ...it another boy!? the class was shocked including Ichika.

As his hair is long spiky blonde hair with a w ponytail, purple eyes, and wearing the same uniform as Ichika.

The new transfer student introduced himself. "I'm Charle Dunois, and I have come from France. It is nice to meet you" he said with a smile.

"Dude, your a boy?"

"Oui, I heard about a male student who's in the same situation as I am, so I transferred here" Charles replies.

All of the class were all screaming and chatting excitedly after seeing another male student here at the Academy before Chifuyu shuts them all up.

"Silence damn it, that's quite enough!" She hollered.

As the class were all quiet and listen to Chifuyu next lesson. "Today we're conducting joint practical training with class two. I want everyone changed and assemble on the ground ASAP" she explained before turning her towards Ichika. "And Orimura."

"Yes, Ichika responded.

"Since your both male, I want you to keep an eye on Dunois, she said to her brother as the new transfer student with a smile.

"So your Orimura, nice to meet you, I am-" Charle greets Ichika before he stands up from his seat and intruded his conversation.

"Uhh, no time for that. Getting there is our top priority, the girls will start changing soon, so get out motors on" Ichika said before grabbing Charle hand as he gasped and walk out of the classroom, making all of the class girl smiling think about Ichika and Charle together.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at Katsuo school)**

Katsuo and Hakaru were sitting at their desk as they talk about Ichika quietly while nobody hears them.

"Okay, at least Ichika doesn't know that we're the Kamen Rider, Hakaru said while writing down notes.

"Don't worry, Ichika dense, he won't find out" Katsuo as he tries to keep things good.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's Chifuyu" Hakaru pointed out to Katsuo.

As he froze for a moment before thinking about Chifuyu who looks really mad at Katsuo while he panic comically. He gulped after thinking about that. "Well, she won't know I hope" he muttered.

"All I'm saying is if anybody knows what we are, our enemies will know our weakness. They could be in school right know" Hakaru explain to Katsuo.

Just then the teacher walks in. "All right student, take your seat immediately," he said as everyone got to their desk and lesson. "But before we start our lesson, we have a new student who just arrived from China last week ago. I want you all to let him fit in and be nice to him" he said.

This causes the class to be shocked as they wonder who's this new student is, before someone opened the door revealing to be the new student from China.

"Suzuki Liyua, nice to meet you" he introduced himself.

The class girls all charting each other thinking he's cute and handsome, while some of the guys hate him ready as they all think he will get all of the girls to himself.

"Mr. Liyua, take that desk right behind Mr. Moro if you please" Suzuki nodded and walked down to his desk right behind Hakaru.

But before Suzuki got to his desk, he stopped right next to Katsuo as he stares at him. This makes Katsuo blinked, winding why he stop here until he walked away.

Katsuo was confused as he wonders who he is, as he turns back to the teacher and listens to his lesson.

* * *

 **(Back at the I.S Academy)**

Ichika and the class were outside at the field in their suit for the I.S, with the second class, all of them were standing straight while Chifuyu stands with them in her white jogging outfit.

"Your practical training begins now!" Chifuyu said.

"Right!" all of them shouted unison before she explains the next step.

"First, will need to demonstrate a real battle!" Chifuyu yelp before calling out the names for volunteers.

"Huang! Alcott!

"Mam!"

"Mam!"

They both responded to her call, as Chifuyu chosen two I.S Representative from other countries. "Since you have your own machines, I'm sure you'll gladly volunteer" she explained to both of them. "Step forward girls."

"What a nuisance, why's it always me" Rin grumbles as she walks upfront.

"Oh my, such a vulgar spectacle do I really have to do this" Cecilia complain, as she also walks up too.

As they got up to the front, Chifuyu walks up to them and whisper to their ears. "Show a little more enthusiasm, this is the perfect chance to show off the boys" this causes the two girls gasped before getting themselves encourage them to explain the group.

"It looks like it's time for Cecilia Alcott England's Representative contender to step up and take charge," she said to the group.

"Yeah, and I can show them the difference between those who have personal I.S machines and those who don't" Rin said to the group as well.

As the group all looks at them Charle asked Ichika who is standing right in front of him. "What did the teacher just say to those girls?"

"How on earth would I know that" Ichika replied to the French student.

"So who's my rivalry? I wouldn't mind tossing you away from restaurant girl" Cecilia bragged as she talking about Rin.

"That's my line, you're dead meat" Rin taunts back to her.

Before Chifuyu speaks up. "Oh, don't get ahead of yourselves. You haven't met your opponent" she said.

When all of a sudden, there was someone up in the sky as everyone hears someone in a green I.S she kept screaming before losing attitude and flying straight towards them.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! PLEASE AND THANK" someone exclaims out loud as everyone ran out of the away but Ichika didn't move as he just stands in the middle of it doing nothing before crashing down on the ground with smoke all around.

As the smoke cleared, everyone circled around and see Ichika lying on top of someone, as he suddenly felt something soft on his right hand.

"Uh, excuse me, Orimura," she asked him.

Before Ichika look up and see the person who crash-landed, it was Maya Yamada. He look before blushes appeared on his cheek, and as for his right hand, his hand is on Mrs. Yamada chest. Both of them didn't say a word as Ichika freaked out of embarrassment and as for Mrs. Yamada she kept her cool.

"Yes, there does appear to be a little bit of a problem here," she said without hesitation, "you see, if this progresses Mrs. Orimura was going to be my sister-in-law, and while I have to admit that does sound quite tempting I-"

As Mrs. Yamada talking, Ichika rushes up on his feet and step away from her. "Sorry!" He apologized to her before laser suddenly appeared and passed him as he suddenly felt someone shot him.

Ichika turn and see Cecilia in her Blue Tears I.S as she's the one who fired at him with her rifle.

Cecilia laughs as she doesn't seem to be fine after witnessing the crash. "Oh my goodness. Sorry, I've seemed to miss fired" she explained.

Before Ichika turn the way and shivers in fear even with his eyes widen and jaws opened, as Rin in her Shenlong I.S connect both scimitars to one double blade and throws it at Ichika.

"ICHIKA!" Rin exclaims.

As Ichika just stood there frozen while Rin blade flies towards him. Then all of a sudden, someone shot it down and stabbed on the landed. They all turn and see Mrs. Yamada who's lying on the ground with a rifle in her hands.

"Hey Orimura! Your not get hurt there did you!?" Mrs. Yamada Asher as she giggled.

"I'm fine, thank you so much for asking though," Ichika said to her.

Then Chifuyu explain to the group. "Mrs. Yamada use to be a representative contender. Making a shot is that is nothing for her."

"Thanks, but that was a long time, and I can never break free from being just a contender," Mrs. Yamada said as she gets on her straight.

"But you still more than a match for these two, together," Chifuyu said talking about Rin and Cecilia.

Both of them were shocked after what Chifuyu said.

"What!? You can't mean it gonna be two against one" Cecilia said as she's worried.

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Rin agreed with her.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you're embarrassed won't last very long" Chifuyu smirk as she taunts them giving both Representatives consent a grouch. "Let the carnage, begin!" She shouted with her hand swing down.

As both I.S hovers in the air and flies straight up while Ichika stood there and watches this match.

"I wonder how's Katsuo's doing. I just hope he doesn't get hurt" Ichika muttered.

* * *

 **(Back with Katsuo)**

"This is the worst" Katsuo muttered, before he felt something hit in the face and fell on the floor.

"You okay Katsuo!" someone said.

It was P.E today in his class as everyone is playing dodgeball at the gym. Katsuo and his class were up against the other class. Undoubtedly, Katsuo class is losing right as the other class is winning while Katsuo class is losing.

The rest of his group laugh at him while he walks away and sits on the bench as he sits right next to a boy with blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

"Why is that I'm the only one who gets to be out first" Katsuo moan while still recovering from that dodgeball.

"Well hey, at least your not last this time," he said as Katsuo growled and glaring at him. "Look, that new student is the only one left" he points out to Katsuo as the only one left is Suzuki.

The other group all laugh as they all think he's a tough guy and thinks he's gonna take them all down. But Suzuki didn't move as he stood there in the middle as the group were all holding dodgeballs and throws it at him.

But then Suzuki kicks in as he manages it to dodge it, before grabbing one of the balls and throws at the group. One by one, the ball flies across the gym and hit one of the groups face and bounce to another repeatedly.

Suzuki got everyone's attention as they were all shocked to see one person was able to know all of them. Katsuo was shocked too before Suzuki turns around and walks away while he and Katsuo stare before leaving the gym.

" _Who is that guy?"_ Katsuo wondered.

* * *

 **(Lunchtime at the Cafeteria)**

It was lunchtime as everyone is eating at the same table after few hours of class and enjoying hanging with each other.

But as for Katsuo, he was sitting at a round table with Hakaru before the blonde kid came and sat with them.

"Sup guys" he greets them, before having his eye on the new student as he waited for the food to come. "I can't believe that guy is getting all the attention" he grunted.

"Well he does has the look, and the hair, that how he got the attention Sora," Katsuo said as he turned his head and stares at him, as he was wondering about him.

Then Yae comes in along with her friends came and sat with them at the table. "Hiya, so how're you doing?" Yae said as she asked Katsuo how's his day.

But Katsuo didn't pay attention to her as he only focuses on Suzuki. "You seem to be staring at that new student. That's creepy" the girl with black eyelashes said harshly.

"I'm not staring at him Ahmyra" Katsuo replies before looking back at him. "I'm just curious about him."

"How curious," The brown-haired girl asked.

"He stares at me in every class we have been at, not to mention how athletic he is" Katsuo explain as they listen.

"Well he is athletic, smart at science and math, and handsome," the brown girl said cooed as she dreaming about him along with Yae.

"You can say that again Jane" Yae agrees.

Then another female sits with them, as she has long scarlet hair that tied up into a rough ponytail and a bandanna around her head. "No kidding, the girl of this school is gone crazy over him. I mean look at him" she said as if she doesn't like him.

"I can think of some girl that likes a guy Ran," Hakaru said as this got her attention.

"What do you mean some girls!" Ran growled, glaring at Hakaru Ashe turns his head and didn't say another word.

He knows that Ran like Ichika when he was here before he moved to the I.S Academy months ago. But as they kept having their conversation more, Suzuki appeared and standing at their table.

"Can I sit here?" Suzuki asked.

As Sora was about to say something before Yae push him off his seat right away after hearing that. "Sure, there an extra seat over here!" She screech excitedly.

"But that wa-!"

"Shhhh!"

Yae shut Sora up before Suzuki sits at his seat and sit with them at their table, as Sor growled and get another seat.

Then Katsuo first spoke to him. "Hey, I know you kept staring at me, be we haven't me-."

"My name if Suzuki Liyiua. Nice to meet you...Katsuo Kazuraba" Suzuki introduce himself to him as this caught Katsuo off guard. As he's speechless after Suzuki knows his name.

"How did you-?"

"I heard your name in P.E, the guy yelled at you" Suzuki responded.

"Oh" Katsuo understand, as Yae and Jane minus Ahmyra all stares at Suzuki, blushing on their cheeks and eyes the shape of a heart.

"So you move from China huh," Yae said blushing.

"Yes," Suzuki replied. "I've been homeschooling back to my country."

The group was shocked after what he said to them. "You mean this is your first to be in an actual school?" Jane asked.

Suzuki nodded. "Indeed I am.

As the group stares at him, Suzuki starts eating and didn't say a word to them the entire day.

But as the day ended, Katsuo left school as he's walking down the street with Yae, Ahmyra, Jane, Sora, and Hakaru. Unfortunately, he didn't talk to them because he thinks back when the Cloaked figure reveals his face to him and looks exactly look the same.

" _I need to find out something more that person? Because that's not me"_ Katsuo thought to clutch his fist as Hakaru notice his friend as he wondering what he is thinking about.

"So Katsuo What's your plan for tomorrow, because I'll be going on a date so if you wanna come I'd be glad to get you a date," Sora said with a smirk on his face, while the girls glare at him as they're annoying.

"That's sounds likely of you" Ahmyra grumble.

"Na it's okay, I'm fine" Katsuo replied as Sora turns around and kept walking.

But for Hakaru, he knows why he's acting like this before they left the school building.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Chifuyu want you to at the I.S Academy?" Hakaru said after what Katsuo told him._

" _Yep, I have to be there tomorrow straight away" Katsuo said before he turns to each direction to be sure that no one's listening. "It probably because she also saw the Cloaked face too."_

" _I guess so" Hakaru nodded with his eyes closed. "Including Ichika."_

" _Yeah," Katsuo said with a sad face._

 _Hakaru understand him as Chifuyu and Ichika knows hies Kamen Rider Gaim this whole time. "Well don't bring your Sengoku driver," as this got Katsuo's attention, "if you don't wanna get them involved, you leave it here go to the I.S Academy. Besides, it's my fault I brought you into this fight, don't worry, I can handle this while you on the island."_

 _Katsuo listens to him before he understands Hakaru as he nodded to him. "Okay, But one more thing I need for you to do," he asked for Hakaru as he listens to what he said. "I need you to find more about this Cloaked person that looks a lot like me."_

" _Got it" Hakaru nodded as he understands Katsuo request._

* * *

 **(Flashback ended)**

"Okay guy, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Yae shouted as she waves and leave the other with Ahmyra and Jane.

"Well, I'm off!" Sora said as he left as well, leaving Katsuo and Hakaru the only ones there.

As they continue walking to their homes when all of a sudden.

"AHH!"

"RUN!"

"THERE'S A MONSTER OVER!"

This causes Katsuo and Hakaru to stop after what the people saw back there in the alleyway.

"Hakaru, you don't think-?"

"Yes, an Inves" Hakaru said to Katsuo before both of them rushes down to see this for themselves.

But as they ran down, someone was watching them behind the wall, spies on Katsuo and Hakaru all the way here.

The two of them rushes down the scene before seeing another Inves attacking everybody.

But this is flying in the sky as its body is black and red, with a black cape with an inside red that looks like bat wings. On it head are curved horns, and two feathers. A mouth on his cheats showing its fangs, poleyne on his knees, on it foot is huge thorns on, and a red sword of or it's the left arm. This is known as the Komori Inves.

As it soaring in the air before diving down and attacks the people.

"Katsuo," as he heard him and looks at him with a serious face on Hakaru, "let's get to work," he said simply.

As Katsuo nodded before both of them pull out their belts and place them on their waist, before getting their Lockseed as well and activated it.

" **ORANGE!"**

" **MELON!"**

"Henshin!" Katsuo and Hakaru hollered as they both place it on their belts.

As two crack opened and above them are the Orange and Melon Arms hovering at their respective owner.

" **LOCK ON!"**

Then they both press down the lever knife before two Arms landed on their head, transforming into Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

" **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI! ON STAGE!"**

" **SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

As they both transforms, Gaim and Zangetsu pull out their Musou sabre and rushes down and takes down the Komori Inves.

But the Komori Inves sores in the air and strikes them before flying up in the air. The two riders gets up after that attack until seeing it attack again and strikes them once more with its sword.

"We can't hit him!" Gaim hollered at Zangetsu.

"Then shoot it down!" The white samurai shouted.

Before both of the pulls the yellow portion on their Musou sabre and aim at the Komori Inves as they fire it.

But it's too far away they can get him at this range before the Komori Inves flies down and slash both down and fell on the ground after that attack.

Gaim and Zangetsu try to get up and struggle back up, but they're too hurt after that attack.

"We've gotta take that Inves" Gaim groans as he tries to get up.

"But even if we would, we can't hit him with an out weapon" Zangetsu points out to him as they struggle to figure out how to beat it.

"Guess I'll have to beat myself," a new voice said.

When both Riders turns around and see someone walking down, they recognize as it was Suzuki. As he passed both of them him and stood up against the Komori Inves.

"Wait, what are you here!" Gaim yelped.

"You can't take down that monster!" Zangetsu hollered.

But Suzuki turns around and glares at them. "I can too," he said as he pulls out something and it appears to be another belt. With the faceplate with a green helmet, green background, and rainbow-coloured eyes.

"What! It can't be!?"

"Sengoku Driver!?"

Both Gaim and Zangetsu were shocked after seeing another person holding as Suzuki palace it on his waist when a yellow strap appeared.

Then he pulls out a new Lockseed with a grape symbol on it with a code ' _L.S 09'_ before he presses the button as the Lockseed opened up.

" **BUDOU!"**

Suzuki spun his arms around with a Grape Lockseed in his hands, then he placed his right arm on his left arm as it on his left waist. Then he thrust it out front and then place it on his belt before closing on the compartment.

" **LOCK ON!**

Then above him was a crack as it zipped up and emerging it was a metal grape, triangular bunch even of had a metal circles set several of the grapes and the image with a stem on top. With standby tunes of a Chinese-style.

As Gaim and Zangetsu watch him transforming as Suzuki place his hand on the lever knife and glares at the Komori Inves.

"Henshin!" He shouted as he presses down the lever knife as the top reveal to be the slice Grape, and at the bottom is a handheld guns image.

" **HA! BUDOU ARM! RYU HOU! HA, HA, HA!"**

The metal grape landed on his head as energy surrounded him and materialize his entire body to a bodysuit, with green gauntlet and green greaves with gold lining on it, black sleeves, a green tunic that almost looks like an ancient Chinese clothing-style. Inside the metal grape as his face was covered up by a face mask with compound eyes, gold eyebrows, and gold clear mouthpiece, than a purple helmet with round studs and a purple tassel on top as it landed on his head with the eye turn to purple. The metal grape opened as the top filed at the back, the front folded into a chest plate with six circle accents, the side lands on his shoulders with layers on it. He also has an ornate jewelry gatling gun held which has pattern grape on it in his hand. This is Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou arms

As Gaim and Zangetsu watch him in battle as the Komori Inves dives and strikes the new rider. But Ryugen rolls down and dodges it attack before he fires it with his gatling gun the Budou Ryuhou and aims at the Komori Inves behind.

But it deflected it as the Komori Inves turns around and dives down at Ryugen once more before the Grape dragon dodges it until the Komori Inves repeated the same attack as well as Ryugen.

Ryugen looks around and tries to locate the Komori Inves until it attacks him from surprise and strikes him with his sword before it flies back up. The grape dragon knees down when he aims his Budou Ryuhou at it and fires it before getting back up just when the Komori Inves dives down from surprise before Ryugen shoot it and got it.

This made the Komori Inves angry as it glare at him and flies straight towards Ryugen. But the grape dragon manage to dodge as he aims his Budou Ryuhou at it, he reaches the lever knife with his left hand and press down one time.

" **HA! BUDOU SQUASH!"**

As he aims it at the Komori Inves he pulls his gun with glowing grape energy-like surrounded him, he points his Budou Ryuhou at the Komori Inves and shoot it with a purple energy dragon appeared and land a hit on the Komori Inves. Leaving it cries out loud and then exploded.

Gaim and Zangetsu finally get up on their feet before they approach the new Rider.

"Thank for the help" Gaim said to Ryugen.

"It's not a problem...Katsuo," Ryugen said his name.

This causes Gaim and Ryugen caught off guard by surprise as the new Rider knows his real name.

"You know my real name!?" Gaim asked.

As Ryugen was about to explain before closing his Lockseed on his belt, reverting back to Suzuki again while Gaim did the same.

"I saw you two transform back there before you were about to beaten" Suzuki explains as Katsuo understand him why.

But for Zangetsu, he glared at him silent before reverting back to his civilized form. "Then if you know Katsuo name, you must know my name don't you" he demand as Suzuki turns to him.

"Well, of course, your name is Hakaru Moro. You are the captain of our school kendo and won five in a row at the kendo champion" Suzuki said as he was right, giving Hakaru the silent treatment but nodded.

"Listen, if I join you, I won't tell anyone about this. I'll keep your identity a secret, and you keep my identity. do we have a deal" Suzuki said as he makes a deal with them as he reaches his hand out at Katsuo?

Katsuo looks at him before looking at Suzuki face with an emotionless face. But he aight before reaching out his hand and shake hands with him. "Alright, it's a deal" he agreed.

Suzuki smiles a little before turning around and walks away from them while Katsuo and Hakaru watch him leaving the area.

"I don't think we can trust him," Hakaru said with a serious face.

"I know, but looks like a reliable guy, maybe he won't tell" Katsuo wonders if Suzuki can keep a secret identity as Kamen Riders.

But as for Hakaru, he stares at him in silence while thinking this through if he can trust this guy or not in the future.

Unknown to them, Ryoga was watching this the entire time with his hands in his pocket before turning around and walks away after seeing a new Kamen Rider. "So there's now a four Kamen Rider huh?" He muttered as kept walking and didn't look back.

* * *

 **(The next day at the I.S Academy)**

It was morning at the academy as the sun rising, it was time for a class for the student of the I.S Academy. But little do they know, their about to have a visitor for a week, as Katsuo was on the train after being picked up by people that Chifuyu sends.

The train that leads to the I.S Academy arrived as the door opened up, Katsuo emerges out front door tired as he needs to be here by morning, he yawned as he stretches arm while walking down the station.

"Hello! Are you Katsuo Kazuaba?" Someone asked him as Katsuo looks up and sees Maya Yamada standing in front of him.

"Yes, that my name" he replied making her smile.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Mrs. Maya Yamada, but you can call me Mrs. Yamada, is that alright?" She introduced to him as he nodded awkwardly as he was about to say anything. "Now come, Chifuyu will be there soon, so I'll lead you the way, let's go!" Mrs Yamada interrupted before grabbing Katsuo hand and drag him away.

"Whoa, hey, drag me like that, I can walk you know!" Katsuo shouted as Maya did hear a word from him and took him to the inside of the I.S Academy.

While Mrs. Yamada drags Katsuo by his hand, she looks at him with a smile on her face. "You know, your a very lucky to have Mrs Orimura to take care of you when you were young, after all. You are one of the parts of their family for the past years."

"Yeah, I was lucky" Katsuo said as he was taken care by Chifuyu for so long.

"But since you arrived here on time, I'll be introduced to the class for you," she said Katsuo blinked in silent after hearing what she said with blushes on his cheek.

While they kept walking down to the homeroom, laser beams appeared out of nowhere as Katsuo ducks down and dodge as for Mrs. Yamada, she fell down after that attack.

Katsuo look up straight and see Cecilia with her arms crossed and four guns of hers hovering in the air pointing directly at him. "So you came to invade here without any weapons. Prepare to be punished!" She shouted.

Katsuo dodges the laser before running to the left and goes away. "Come back here, you can't escape here for I, Cecilia Alcott, England representative will punish for out encounter."

But as she yelled at him, Katsuo dumbstruck kept running with his eyes narrowed blank. "She still doing those" he muttered after he encounter her before.

Then Rin appeared with her double-bladed sword in her hand's swings downwards at him. But Katsuo manage to dodge as he looks at her with a serious face on Rin.

"Your the person who keeps attacking us aren't you! Well you won't be coming here once your dead!" Rin hollered before Katsuo backed and tries to reason with her.

"Wait you misunderstood! I'm not the person you're looking for!" Katsuo reason with her.

But it didn't work as she swung her double blade at him until Katsuo got away from her.

"I do know if they mistake me as the wrong person, but has this school gone crazy!" He exclaimed as he kept running before turning to the right until he encounters Houki this time as she pulls out her wooden sword and approaches Katsuo slowly.

"You will die here and now" Houki growled.

As Katsuo shivers in fear he turns around to get away only to see Cecilia in front of him and along with Rin.

"It's time for punishment," Cecilia said manically.

"Your death has arrive!" Rin exclaimed before throwing her double blade at Katsuo.

Katsuo stood there and closed his eyes to meet his end. But he opened his eyes and see Chifuyu stand in front of him and other large kitana she's carrying and deflected the attack.

"C-Chifuyu" Katsuo muttered as she looked at him for a moment before turning one the three of them.

"All of you stand down!" She shouted.

"But! Mrs. Orimura!?"

"What are you doing!?"

"He's the same guy that attack us we have to-!"

"SILENCE DAMN IT!" Chifuyu snap out loud causes Houki, Cecilia, and Rin were quiet after hearing her commands.

Then Ichika rushes down with Charle with him as he carries Mrs. Yamada. "Katsuo! Are you okay!?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Katsuo grumbled.

Before turns his head and yelled at them. "What the hell was your problem guys!?"

"But, but" Rin speechless.

"He's the guy who's been attacking us, we have to-!" Cecilia explain to Ichika before Chifuyu yelled again.

"I said silence damn it!" Causing her to be quiet as they didn't say a word. "Now for the three of your attacking our guest, I'll introduce to him. This is Katsuo Kazuaba, and he's Orimura and I little brother" Chifuyu confirm them.

"Oh I see" Houki understood.

"So he's just visiting here" Rin said with her arms crossed.

"I totally understand" Cecilia agreed.

It took the three of them a few moments to think until.

"YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!?" All three of them exclaim unison, as it echoes to the entire I.S Academy after they heard from Chifuyu.

But not far away, a short girl wearing the I.S uniform standards with baggy pants and jockeys boots. Her hair is silver long, red eyes, and an eye patch on her left eye.

"So the other child of the Orimura is here," she said before clutching her fist and slams it on the rail, "False, he's not part of the Orimura. But still, I won't forgive him after what he and her brother did tO my mentor" she growled before turning around and walks away. "I will avenge you, Mrs. Orimura"

* * *

 **Next Time on Infinite Gaim**

 **Laura:** I'm betting you, mentor, please come back and teach with us in Germany once again!

 **Ichika:** was she talking about, the way you miss out on the chance to win the second championship match because of me and Katsuo?

 **Katsuo:** I wonder if it's all my fault for being with them.

 **Mrs. Yamada:** I'm sure there's a reason why you were adopted by the Mrs. Orimura.

 **Hakaru:** if you want my trust, I need you to come with me at night at the old building.

 **Laura:** False siblings of the Orimura! You don't deserve to live!

 **And that's all, as Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charle meets Katsuo for the first time in Infinite Gaim. Who knows what the next character will show up in this chapter, and for the male I.S Pilot. Will be also appearing in four so Ryoga is one of them, three more to go as the power of the Kamen Riders and the I.S machine will also become one in the future in the new Era. The Reiwa. See ya later.**


	7. Stage 7

**Stage 7: Big Fruit of the Warrior!?**

 **Note: I do not own Infinite Stratos or Kamen Rider**

* * *

Things have been different for the I.S Academy when Katsuo arrived here it was awkward to be here in the school of girls. Except for Ichika who's been in this school for months. However, it looks like everything is fine with him as Chifuyu strictly forbids every student not to bother him in his schoolwork and be kind of Katsuo around. Even though his a visitor, he still in school at the mainland which makes Katsuo better.

However, three I.S students will not comply with this as they still believe that Katsuo's the one who keeps invading this academy.

Right now, Katsuo is at the cafeteria with Maya as she's her job is to help him with his homework, however, some students were spying on them making it hard for him to focus.

"Look, you got a question right!" Maya said happily.

And as for Katsuo, he dumb straight with eyes narrowed blank. "I know I'm fifteen, right," he tells Maya his age, but she just smiled with his mouth opened as she rubbed his top his causing him to grumble.

"I'm getting tired of this" Katsuo muttered as he was about to get back to work when he turns around and sees is nothing.

"Katsuo, is something wrong?" Maya asked as she noticed looking at something.

"Nothing, I thought someone was there" he replied before getting back to his homework.

But what he didn't know is that someone is spying on him as this person has some sort of grudge against him. The figure was a female in this academy as she glares at Katsuo noticed.

"You are a false sibling to the Orimura, and you don't deserve to live" she muttered darkly as she clutched her fist and grit her teeth.

* * *

 **Playing Just Live More by Shōnan no Kaze**

 **The scene starts with four riders, Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangutsu posing back to back with their weapons in their hands, as the camera focuses on Gaim.**

 **Then the next scene change with Helheim forest vines vanishes as the as it only leaves an object behind as every weapon smash and slash it revealing to be a title.**

 **Infinite Gaim**

 **(Got to move….wow!)**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more! Don't say no! Just live more!) the scene showcases all four riders in a dojo with samurai armour for display. Then the scene focuses on Gaim as he pointed his Musou saber at the camera while he reflects on his original self shows of Katsuo.**

 **(Survival you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) Katsuo watches the sunset as on his back pocket is his orange Lockseed before turning around just before he passes through the hallucination of Gaim.**

 **(Dare ga kachi nukekru? Kagi wa akerarete shimata, {Don't say no! Just live more!}) then the scene display Ryoga in a dark warehouse sitting on the box as he clutches both of his hands hard while his banana Lockseed place next to him just as hallucination of Baron stand behind him. Then the scene charge showcasing scene two split sides screen of Katsuo and Ryoga with their respective colors and rider forms in the back posing.**

 **(Doko ni aru Don't say no! Just live more!) then next scene shows Ichika and Houki standing before Suzuki and Hakaru were next while their riders form posing in the back as Chifuyu crosses her arms with her own rider from behind her.**

 **(Dou tsukau? Kindan no kajitsu) the rider appearing with their respective Lockseed at the back in split screens. The scene changes as Baron rides on his bike as Gaim in the Suika armor yoroi before changing in gyro mode and flies up when Baron rides under him. Then it shifted the scene as Gaim, Baron, and Zangetsu active their belt.**

 **(Imu to iu kaze wa) as Katsuo transform into Kamen Rider Gaim and prepare for battle.**

 **(Nani wo tsutaeru tame. Okame ko motoki fuku.) then it showcases a battle between Gaim versing all of the IS pilot at the IS Academy battleground.**

 **(Tsuyoku! Tsuyoku! Blowin' up) just as Ichika in his Byakushiki joins in as he Gaim and Baron stare at each other and charges towards each other as they clash.**

 **(Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada miekakute mo) Ryugen firing at the cage until it collapses. Then Zangetsu spins around as unleash green slash at the front with his shield up. Then a blonde girl that looks like Chifuyu but shorter stand on a hill with the sun behind her as he reaches out her hand at the camera.**

 **(Soko genkai seiipei! Ikite iru to ieru kara) this scene shows Gaim armour, Lockseed, and the bracelet of the Byakushiki on the ground. As the scene changes as Gaim and Ichika past by each other while staring eye to eye. The next scene shows the banana armor and Lockseed on the ground just as Ryoga lets out a roar and actives his Baron knight.**

 **(Utsumuku ka yo {Kao wo agero} doko made memo {Mageru koto naku}) Baron charges down and slashes the Inves at Helheim forest as he poses. Then it showcases Ryugen Budou armor, Shenlong bracelet, Melon armor, Rafale Revive Custom II pendant, and the Pine armor, Blue Tear earring on the ground with their respective Lockseed as well.**

 **(Shinjita michi wo yoke {just live more!}) in each area of the Kamen Rider posing as Zangetsu stands in a dojo, Baron stage show, Ryugen on a building top, and finally Gaim in a forest with cherry blossom glowing a pond. Then Katsuo lets out a roar as he throws out his fist and punches it in front of the camera.**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more!) the final scene takes place as the camera focuses on Gaim, riding a horse and rush into battle.**

* * *

It was a nice day at the I.S Academy as everyone is at the field arena practicing in their I.S, however for Ichika, things aren't going well as Houki, Rin, and Cecilia are teaching him how to control the I.S properly.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have to do it like whoosh, clang, dang and then you know!"

"You understand what she's getting at right, it about your feelings. Ah, why don't you understand you moron!"

"For defence, tilt your right-side forward at a five-degree angle. When you maneuver til backward at a twenty-degree angle."

Unfortunately, all of them teaching him differently as Ichika just stood there with his eyes closed while in his I.S, the Byakushiki, as he can't understand all of it with his dense head. "Let me be honest with all of you," he muttered as he can't take any more of this, "I DON'T GET IT!"

"Why don't you get it!" Houki hollered at him.

"Yeah, just pay attention like you're supposed to do!" Rin agrees.

"I'll explain it to you one more time," Cecilia said as she repeatedly explains to Ichika of defence.

Giving Ichika a sigh as he can't take another this.

Meanwhile, inside the control room, Katsuo is there with Chifuyu and Maya as he watches this on the screen with Ichika on it.

"Wow, Ichika's not doing well at this is it," Katsuo asked Chifuyu.

"Ichika a pain in the butt ever since he arrived, however, he is our brother after all" Chifuyu said to him as Maya looks at her with a smile expression on her face.

"I guess you're practically right, but are you sure bring him here is a good idea. I mean I get why he here, however, he's not much thinker" Katsuo points out.

"I understand Katsuo but Ichika is the first male to ever piloting an I.S system. So bring him here is the only option" Maya explained. "But if we understand why he was able to control it will understand."

Katuso understands before he started walking when Chifuyu asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the room" Katsuo replied.

"Alright, but don't disturb the other students while practicing, got it" Katsuo nodded before walking out of the room.

As he left the control room Katsuo walks down the hallway with his hand on his back head. However, he looks around the area before he recognized some of it when he came here two times as Gaim. and even though he knows this place, he only came in the arena and not the rest.

Just as Katsuo continues walking he heard gunfire at the arena, before he runs down and sees what's the commotion now. Once he got there he saw Ichika down there, with Charl in front of him in his I.S.

It was orange with white parts of his I.S head band-like on his head with two yellow hexagon, white shoulder pads and chest plate. And his left arm is a pile bunker shaped-like shield.

A large bullet part rolls on the ground as Katsuo looks at the other way and sees another I.S with a short girl in it.

Her I.S is black with red lining on it, two boosters like hovering behind her back, black wings, a cannon on her right-side, and hear headgear with two antennae of a rabbit-like.

"Okay, what's going now?" Katsuo thought to himself, wondering what is happening down there. He couldn't tell from far away, but it seems that's an argument down there, or so he thought.

But just as the fight between those three I.S was just getting started, someone stops this.

 _"Attention, students on the field! what are you doing down there!"_ a feminine voice demand.

As the girl with the black I.S disappeared before she runs off and left the field. Some of the students are concerned about what the other girl talking about while Houki, Cecilia and Rin were curious about him as well.

* * *

 **(Back at the mainland)**

Suzuki walks out of the school entrance after his class ended as he headed off somewhere on his own until he went to a cafe as he takes a seat at a table and waits for his order once a waiter arrived.

"I'll just have tea" Suzuki ordered.

As the waiter nodded before walking off to get his order. While Suzuki waits, Hakaru appeared in front of him as he pulls a chair and takes a seat with him.

"You're here early, I thought our meeting isn't until three a clock?" Suzuki asked him as Hakaru was about to reply. "I gotta be at Kendo soon and practice. But before that, I need to ask something" he explains to him.

The waiter arrived to serve Suzuki a cup of tea as he takes a sip of his tea before nodding. "Go on, because of the way you think, I can see that you don't trust me" he wonders to himself.

However, Hakaru stares at him with his eyes narrowing, holding both of his hands as he clutches it after hearing to the dragon grape riders. "Yes, your right I don't trust you" he replied to Suzuki's question. "The reason why is because you know Katsuo since you arrived, as well as him being Gaim, and the way you said his name when you arrived in our school" Hakaru replied to him.

Suzuki just stood being silent while having his tea after listening to Hakaru explanation.

"It's only coincidence that I know him"

"That's impossible, there's no way Katsuo would've met you ever since first grade," Hakaru said coldly as he still doesn't trust him no matter what Suzuki said.

"I'm telling you the truth, I would never have tried to kill him in my life. Is there I can do earn your trust?" Suzuki asked him.

Hakaru closes both of his eyes while thinking of a way to earn Suzuki truce. He thinks hard as possible to figure out a task-specific for him to trust him. Then an idea just pops up in his head as he knows what to do for Suzuki.

"On second thought, there is another way to earn your truce," Hakaru says before Suzuki place down his cup of tea and listen to his instruction up close. "If you wanna earn my trust, I need you to come with me at night in the old building got it" he explained.

"Alright, I'll be there" he replied before Hakaru checks his watch before getting up from his seat and was about to leave.

"I gotta go now, my kendo's about to start soon, so sure to be there on time" Hakaru reminded Suzuki before leaving the cafe,

Just when Hakaru left, Suzuki looks down at the ground and looks at his cup in his hands as he clutches it hard.

"If you wanna trust than I'll do what you say" Suzuki muttered to himself when he places his tea on the table before he gets up and leaves the cafe restaurant.

* * *

 **(Back at the Academy)**

The day was almost at an end as Katsuo was walking down the at the park, thinking what happened back at the arena.

"Okay, what was that all about, are they just practicing, or…" Katsuo thought to himself of what happened. As he kept walking he heard someone talking across the way there, he spotted Chifuyu and that girl back at the arena.

He took a look at them as both of them are having a conversation near a river.

"Please answer me, mentor, why are you in a place like this?!" the girl said out loud.

"Mentor?" Katsuo thought as he wonders why she calls her like that. Did those two meet long ago?

"Don't make me say the same thing over and over again. I have my own role to play, that's all you need to know" Chifuyu said to her.

"What kind of role could you possibly have to play here in the far east! I'm begging you, mentor, please come back to teach us in Germany once again! You can't exert half of your ability of this wretched place!" she begged to Chifuyu, as she doesn't seem to be interested in coming to Germany.

"Uh-huh," Chifuyu hummed to her response.

"The students of this academy do not deserve to be taught someone of your stature, they lack a sense of danger, and mistaken the I.S of some kind of extravagant fashion accessory!" the girl continue asking her. "I find it unbelievable that you could even get that time of day of these people, especially that so call sibling of yours!"

"Sibling, is she talking about me?" Katsuo wonders before he accidentally stepped on a branch that attracts Chifuyu's attention.

"Step out, if you dare not showing your face!" Chifuyu hollered.

Katsuo lets out a sigh and steps in front of them with a smile expression plus a waving hand.

While Chifuyu stares at him with her arms crossed, the silver girl grits her teeth and a narrowed eye on the left before walks up to him before pulling a knife. There, she places it on Katsuo's neck as he didn't move.

"W-What are you crazy!" Katsuo yelp as the silver girl didn't listen to him.

"You, you're the reason why my mentor is here, because of you!" she hollered at him.

"M-My fault, what are talking about?" Katsuo said speechless as he confused why she's blaming him.

As the silver girl grits her teeth and stared at him, since he lives with the Orimuras, she doesn't accept this. "False sibling of the Orimura, my mentor! You don't deceive to live!" she exclaimed with her eyes opened up wide before she can finish off Katsuo once and for all.

Until Chifuyu slaps her in the left cheek causing her to be shocked, including Katsuo. "I think I heard enough little girl," she said with a cross expression on her. "You've grown up a bit since the last time I saw you, but not enough to assume the chosen one when your only fifteen."

"I-I was just..!"

"I'm a busy woman and you need to get back to your dorm girl. And if you dare touch Katsuo in front of me one more time, I'll suspend you of using an I.S ever again" Chifuyu said coldly at her.

The silver girl was shocked before she turns her head at Katsuo as she let go of him and runs off the scenery. As she left, Katsuo watches her leave before Chifuyu approaches him and stands in front of him.

"Sorry, I should've stopped her Katsuo" Chifuyu apologized to her little step-brother.

"It's fine Chifuyu" he nodded before looking at the pathway where the silver girl walks off. "So who was that?" as he asking who was that girl.

"That would be Laura Bodewig, the transfer student that just arrived from Germany" Chifuyu explained this to him as the silver girl 'Laura Bodewig' was transferred to another Academy, as she also told him that she'll be another contestant for another country.

"So she from another country, huh?" Katsuo said as Chifuyu nodded to him. But Katsuo seems to have another thought in mind. "But that girl, the way she talks, it acts if the I.S as a weapon to her or something?" he thought.

"But while you're here, try not to temper some of the students here. They can be rough around for you and Orimura around" Chifuyu said to Katsuo.

"Got it" Katsuo nodded to her response.

Chifuyu turns around and stands in front of the lake and stares at it while didn't say anything but silent. "Male student over there, were you eavesdropping or indulging in some aberrant sexual behaviour!" Chifuyu called out as the person reveal to be Ichika.

"How could you say that Chifuyu!" Ichika complain to his sister. "You're my sister for christ's sake!"

"At school, you will call me Mrs. Orimura!" she reminded him about her name.

"Yes ma'am" Ichika sighs from her orders.

"You don't have to waste lurking in the bushes, you should be out there training. At the rate you're going, you're going to be defeated in the first round of next month's tournament" Chifuyu continued talking to Ichika.

"I know that" he responds.

"In that case, fine," she said as Chifuyu was about to leave before Ichika was about to ask something else. "Hey wait a second" he got her attention as she listens to Ichika question. "I wanted to ask you something about what Laura said to me in class earlier. She said she doesn't approve of me being your brother and Katsuo being with us."

Ichika looks down as he understands why Laura disapproves of him and Katsuo's sibling to her. "Was she talking about, the way you miss out on the chance to win the second championship match because of me and Katsuo?" He wondered.

"That all in the past kid," Chifuyu spoke up to him as she doesn't have a problem with that, "there's no need for you to worry about it now, later kay," she said before she left the area.

Ichika sigh of depression before he turned his at Katsuo as he showed him a smile on his face. "Hey Katsuo, didn't see you there" he chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure," Katsuo said dully,

So then both Katsuo and Ichika walk with each other at the park before heading into Ichika dorm. But as they walk, the two of them talk of how well they are doing.

"So this is life in Academy full of girl then huh?" Katsuo said making Ichika lowered his head and sighed out loud after what he experiences here at the I.S Academy.

"Yeah, it's not easy to be the only man who can pilot an I.S" Ichika admitted himself.

"Well, there has to be a reason why you are the only one here?" Katsuo wondered.

Ichika frowned "I'm sure there is" as he daydreams himself in an area full of girls before he runs off to leave all of the girls until a Rin and Cecilia in there I.S machines and Houki was there wielding a wooden sword. Once his daydreaming is over, he shakes his head before asking Katsuo spoke up.

"So about back there, it is. It wasn't your fault" Katsuo said as he reminded Ichika of what he and Chifuyu discuss back there. "Looks, you were kidnapped out of nowhere you could've known that would've happened."

"I know, but it causes Chifuyu to forfeited the match to save me. And the reason why I got kidnapped is that I was weak, because of me, Chifuyu lost her second win in a row and paying the Germany government for the info back by being their instructor over a year" Ichika said as he felt guilty for his older sister losing her second win in a row. He clenched his fist and a foreshadowed covers his eyes. "So that's why I must be stronger. I can't rely on Chifuyu's help anymore" He clutches his fist tightly and looking down at the ground sadden as felt Katsuo the same.

Then Ichika shows Katsuo a smile and tries to cover to keep it happy."So anyway, how's everything back mainland?" Ichika asked as he's wondering how everything fine in the mainland.

"Yeah, everything's alright, except doing kendo routines every day with Hakaru" Katsuo groan as he still sore from last week ago.

"Well then everything is fine then," Ichika said cheerily when Katsuo grunted to his question with his shoulders lowered especially his head.

"Well, except for that new student who transfers from China" this caught Ichika surprised.

"A new student from China?" he asked his stepbrother.

"Yeah, he's an oddball" Katsuo tries to explain to Ichika about Suzuki when all of a sudden, popping out of nowhere Houki, Rin, Cecilia came in front of both boys as all of them don't seem to be happy for some reason, and only having their eyes on Ichika.

"H-Hey guys, how you been, you remember Katsuo this morning?!" Ichika shrieked while Katsuo blinks confusion as he doesn't know what's going on.

All of the girls were yelling only at Ichika and ignoring Katsuo.

"How could you not told me you have a brother!?"

"Yeah, I'm your childhood too! We should know about this!"

"I am very disappointed in you!"

As they all have an argument with Ichika, Katsuo sigh before walks up to the girl and decided to settle this. "Okay look, I'm actually his adoptive brother, there's no need to be a fuss about it," he said.

"No need to fuss about it!?" Rin yelled before she, Houki, and Cecilia dashes to Ichika. "Ichika we all need to have a talk, private" she whispers before they all set away from Katsuo leaving wondering what they're talking about.

"Are you crazy to bring _'him'_ here!" Rin snapped.

Ichika tries to calm her down, but she's not the only one having this conversation. "Come on, he's my brother, sort of, but Chifuyu told all of you to be nice to him" he reminded them all that his older sister told everyone.

"But this is the same guy that's been attacking us if you remember through your thick skull!" Cecilia scowled.

"Look, I know he looks exactly like the man from before, but Katsuo wouldn't do anything to hurt all of you" Ichika tries to reasoning them, however, none of them seem to believe him.

"Oh come on Ichika we all saw it, he has to be the one who's been attacking this Academy," Houki said as she thinks this is the same one.

"You guys are a pain, I mean look at Katsuo, he's fifteen years younger, he couldn't hurt a fly," Ichika said as he pointed his finger at his little stepbrother. But only for Katsuo disappeared all of a sudden causing the group to blink wondering where he has gone off too.

Katsuo kept walking down as he wants to get away from Ichika and the girls that attack him when he arrived here. He had both hands on his back head.

"I'm sure Ichika will be fine, but I don't know about those girls though" Katsuo muttered to himself.

walking down to the other way. Katsuo kept watching as he decided it's time to go until he felt an instinct inside of him as he can feel it on the inside. He looks around as he felt it as if it's closer nearby before Katsuo saw something, someone he recognizes as the cloaked man who happened to have Katsuo exact same face as he glared at him with his eyes narrowed and clutches his fist.

"Ah, Katsuo Kazuraba, Kamen Rider Gaim," he said as he removes his mask only have a smirked expression.

"You" Katsuo growled with a deep voice as he stares himself with the other Katsuo. "Who are you really."

"If you wanna know my name, you should know that back then," he said.

This gives Katsuo confusion of what the other Katsuo's talking about

The other Katsuo huffed as he still has the same expression and staring at the original one. "You don't remember about the incident do you."

"What incident?" he asked.

Before the other Katsuo explain it to him. "Years ago in the laboratory of Yggdrasill, an accident happened over there as the fire started burns the building down and destroying ever of its research. However, I've managed to survive that even."

"Wait how are you in this?" Katsuo wondered.

"Because I used to work there" this causes Katsuo shocked as he has no idea that the other Katsuo was injured.

"What does that have to do with me!" he wonders as the other Katsuo smirked as he laughed evilly. "That fire damage everything, except for me. "So after that, I've been working with the unknown employer for years to stealing I.S data" this causes Katsuo a reminder of what happened not long ago when Yusaji collected data from Cecilia.

"You mention it back before, just what are you planning with those " Katsuo demanded.

As the other Katsuo grinned expression on his face before he pulls out another Lockseed before he presses and opened up a crack. "If you want answers, you'll have to catch me" he smirked before leap back and enter through the crack, for Katsuo, he decided to chase him down to get answers.

Not far away Ichika was looking around the area to search for Katsuo anywhere. "Ah man, where could he have gone off to? If I don't find him, Chifuyu is gonna...kill...me" just when Ichika continues searching, he witnesses the crack portal in front of him.

He recognized that portal where all the Inve came from. Then Houki appeared as she approached the only male I.S.

"There you Ichika, we still need to do training at the dojo right now," Houki said harshly before she noticed him looking at something. She turns her head and sees the crack portal as she is shocked to see. Just when Cecilia and Rin join in and recognized that portal too.

"Does that portal look familiar to you?" Rin asked.

"It is indeed so, the same one where all those dreadful beasts came from" Cecilia answered Rin's question it with her arms crossed.

While the group stares at the crack that brings all of the Inves from that strange forest that's been attacking this Academy for months now. Until Houki steps up as she is walking straight towards it when Ichika stops her of what she was doing.

"Wait, Houki what're you doing?" Ichika asked her.

"I want to take a good look at it" Houki replied.

"Are you crazy?!" Rin hollered.

"That is utterly insane" Cecilia agrees with her, even though she hates her as a love rival.

"Look, I'm just taking a peek, it no biggy," she said.

"But it's dangerous to go up close!" Ichika warns her.

"Don't worry so much" Houki as she started to ignore him and approach the crack portal without any hesitation.

Then Rin and Cecilia followed her lead when Ichika tries to stop them. "Wait, you are not thinking of going in there too!?" Ichika yelped when both of them turn around as they look at him.

"Houki's right, let's take a look at that place," Cecilia said.

"Yeah, besides I'm tired of these things attacking us" Rin growled.

As the girls walk through the crack portal, Ichika sighs while thinking if he should go with them or not. Unfortunately, he followed them in case if they're all endangered by the Inves. But what they don't know is that someone is watching them.

* * *

 **(In the Forest)**

Katsuo searches the doppelgangers of himself 'Yusuji' around the strange forest where he found himself. But as he kept looking for him he noticed a couple of Elementary Inves nearby, when Katsuo hides behind a tree and watches them doing something over there.

However, it turns out the Elementary Inves were eating as Katsuo take a closer look and see them eating those strange fruits here.

"That what they eat?" Katsuo muttered, as he notices a nearby strange fruit and picks it off from the vines. He looks at it remembering what happened to that man back then.

"These fruit" Katsuo frown.

But what he did remember is that when he grabbed the strange purple fruit in his hands the last time he was here, then remember that once's he puts on the Sengoku belt the purple fruits turn into Lockseeds.

Katsuo pulls out his Sengoku belt in case an Inves attack invades the academy again as he places it on his waist as the purple fruit materialized into a new lock seed. It was a watermelon faceplate and a code number 'L.S 10' on it.

"That's a new Lockseed, wonder what this will be?" Katsuo wondered as he decided to take it and put it in his pocket.

But as he was about to go to another, he heard footsteps nearby before Katsuo turns around and see Ryoga who's here in the forest as well.

"Oh, it's just, what're doing here?" Katsuo asked harshly while Ryoga didn't care about it.

"What's it look like to you" Ryoga replied deeply and what he seems to be carrying a bag in his hands. "I'm collecting more of these" he opened up and show Katsuo what's inside.

He looked and saw lots of Lockseeds inside the bag. "Lockseeds? All of them?" He wondered why Ryoga is collecting all of it.

"If you must know, the best one you can find will get stronger as you use it, like the one I found" Ryoga then pulls out another Lockseed with a manga faceplate and the code number 'L.S 11'.

Katsuo narrowed his eyes "But even using those Lockseed makes us stronger. You still think of using them for power" he said.

"As you don't seem the capability the belts can use. Your much naive then that so-called brother of yours as he isn't capable with the I.S" Ryoga snarled harshly before he started walking away.

But before Ryoga was about to leave, Katsuo stops him as he asks a question. "Wait, there is one thing I want to ask you?" As Ryoga turns around and stares at Katsuo with a darkly look.

"If you are referring to my I.S Baron Knight, I already told you that" Ryoga responds as he did explain it back at the arena where he first uses it.

"That not it, it's about you gaining so much power. Why do you want all that power in the first place?" Katsuo wonders.

Ryoga fazed with a forehead shadow clover his eyes as he visualized a woman lying down on the floor before changing to a man dangling with a rope that's tied up to a branch of a tree.

"Because I do not want to be weak and must be strong, unlike you," Ryoga said darkly before walking. Leaving Katsuo with a concerned look on his face.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with the group)**

The group walks down the strange forest as they take a look around as if they have never seen this place before.

"Wow, look at this place" Ichika amazed as he looks around the strange forest.

"Yeah, I never have seen this place before?" Rin wonders about this place.

"Indeed, though I still don't understand is why those beasts keep attacking our academy?" Cecilia pointed out as she has a good question of why the Inves keep coming in the I.S Academy.

"Who knows, maybe it's that brother of course" Houki suspected it's Katsuo before Ichika denies that.

"No, Katsuo wouldn't do anything like that," he said.

Before Rin spoke up. "Oh come on Ichika, you know it was him! Are you really that dense!" She hollered out loud. "Besides he could out here plotting to attack us again" as Rin continued talking to the group when she was interrupted by a group of Elementary Inves who surprise attack them.

"Where did those things come from!" Ichika shocked.

"It doesn't matter, let's get out of here!" Houki exclaim as the group was about to run away from the Inves Elementary when they surrounding the pathway. There's nowhere to run now.

"Where trap!" Cecilia hollered.

"And there's nowhere to escape!" Rin exclaims before punching one of for defence.

Not far away Katsuo was about head back to the academy without anyone noticing. But as he's was heading back he heard something as if someone is screaming.

"What that?" He wonders.

Although he doesn't know who's over there he out his belt and pulls out his Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!" He announces before pressing the button.

 **"ORANGE"**

He did his poses before the metal orange appeared as Katsuo placed it on the belt compartment and close it.

 **"LOCK ON! SOYIA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI! ON STAGE!"**

Katsuo transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim right away as he rushed into battle with his Daidaimaru in his hands.

As the group where surrounded by a group of Elementary Inves, they have nowhere to escape from them. "Stay behind me, I won't let you hurt them!" Ichika hollered.

But the Elementary Inves ignore him as they all roared before charges at them furiously at the group. Until Gaim jumps in and kicks on of them, sending all of the Elementary Inves falling on the ground.

"Get behind me!" Gaim hollered before he charges at them and slash them with his Daidaimaru.

The group watches this fight from behind as Gaim swings his Daidaimaru at the Elementary Inves. The group of Elementary Inves stand up and charge once again at the orange samurai.

"Guess they'll never quit, do that" Gaim muttered before he pulls his Pine Lockseed out and replaces his Orange Lockseed

 **"PINE!"**

The metal Pine appeared above on top of Gaim.

 **"LOCK OFF!"**

He replaced it with his Pine Lockseed as the place it to the belt compartment.

 **"LOCK ON! SOYIA! PINE ARM! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

Gaim transforms into Pine Arms as he uses the Pine Iron in his hands and swung it at the group of Elementary Inves effectively. This causes them pain from that, Gaim swings his Pine Iron above as all Elementary Inves charges at him as he swings his weapon downwards at the group of Elementary Inves before they all scream out loud and fell on the ground before they exploded.

The last two Elementary Inves were right behind it as the other one gets up, they were about to charge at Gaim again before he uses his Pine Iron and swings it at the Elementary Inves. He wraps all around as Gaim holds them down he press the knife blade lever down twice.

 **"SOYIA! PINE AU LAIT!"**

Gaim quickly pulls out his Musou Saber and tosses the handle of the Pine Iron before running down towards them and slash it three times, before all of them scream out loud and explode.

Gaim revert back to his Orange Arm walks up to the group if they're alright. "Are all of you are okay? He asked them before Ichika call up.

"Yeah, we're all okay," he said.

"We okay but we can defend ourselves you know" Rin grouch as she turns away.

"Well if you were, you shouldn't be here" Gaim points out to her before Cecilia her turn to speak up.

"How dare you speak to us with some manners from your mouth!" She argues with him.

"Who ask you," Ryoga said Speaking of which, where exactly are we?" she asked that question.

Although Gaim doesn't know more about this forest, he turns around and didn't look at the group, leaving them wondering what's he doing before he turns back to them and answered her question. "Unfortunately, can't answer that, but I can get you all return back where you came from" he offers them a transfer back to the academy.

"That alright, but we know our way back to the Academy so we fine" Houki spoke up with her arms crossed.

"If your that strong, then your a fool of being here" a familiar voice calls out as the group looks around, revealing to be Ryoga in front of them.

Ichika glares at him, but he's the only one who isn't happy to see him as the girls were also glaring at him here.

"It's you" Ichika growled as Ryoga doesn't care before walking up to him.

"Well it's nice to meet again, Orimura" he sneered at him darkly.

Houki grits her teeth seeing that second I.S pilot here after what he said to Ichika back at the academy arena. "Why are you here" she growled before Ryoga turn his head and looks at Houki for a moment.

"The inverter of the I.S and the anger issue little sister" Ryoga insulted as he's talking about Houki.

"Excuse me!" Houki hollered as she didn't take this one kindly.

As she was about to approach him before Ichika uses his arm and blocked her way. "Don't Houki" he muttered at her. "Even though this guy a jerk, let's just get out of here, I think I've seen enough here," he said quietly at Houki.

Then all of a sudden, a gust of wind blows through as the group and Gaim look around before seeing Yusuji in front of them.

"Hello again a student of the I.S Academy" he sneered with his teeth showing.

As the I.S group glares at him as they know him how many times they met this guy keeps attacking the Academy.

"Ha! I knew it was you!" Rin hollered with her hand pointing at the fake Katsuo.

Cecilia yelled "So you did come here to attack us are you!" at the other Katsuo while.

Ichika on the other hand just can't believe it was Katsuo doing all those bad things to him and the Academy. "No that can't be him, it just can" Ichika muttered as his eyes are twitching and fist clutching hard.

"Ichika look at the facts, this so-called 'brother' of your is one that keeps attack us!" Houki hollered angrily.

Ryoga on the other seems to look at the other Katsuo before turning his head on the real Katsuo who is Gaim right now. He pulls out his Sengoku belt and places it around his waist.

"It appears I'm standing facing an enemy who seems to have been a fake," Ryoga said as the group looks at him. "Then prepare to see my true power" as he pulled out his Banana Lockseed out of his pocket.

"Henshin!' he proclaimed before pressing the button.

 **"BANANA!"**

The metallic banana appeared above his head as he twirls his Banana Lockseed, insert it on the belts compartment before closing it press down the knife lever.

 **"LOCK ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPE~AR!"**

As the metallic banana landed on top of Ryoga head and transforms into Kamen Rider Baron. He slowly walks up to the other Katsuo with his Banaspear extended, before he charges at him and swings his Banaspear at him.

But the other Katsuo manages to dodge it and leap up in the air and landed on the ground right behind. The group was shocked as the other Katsuo pulls out six Lockseeds in his hands, and opened up all of them summoning all of the elementary Inves, with a couple of Komori and Shika Inves among them.

"Kill them all" he orders all of them,

Before all of the Inves obey his command and began to attack the group before Gaim block they way while holding them down. "Quickly get out of here now!" he exclaims.

"Bu-."

"RUN!"

Ichika speechless as he only watches Gaim holding before the orange samurai pulls out his Musou saber and swing to the left slashing all of the Elementary Inves with very effective. He saw how great Gaim was protecting before he snapped and get the girl to regroup.

"Come on we gotta leave hurry," Ichika said to the girl.

"Absolutely not, I'm an I.S pilot and I do not run!" Cecilia hollered before was about to summon her I.S before a Shika Inves jump in front of her surprised causing her to lose focus.

When Baron appeared and pierce it in the stomach as it fell on the ground.

"Leave this to the real fighter" Baron scowled before rushing to back and slash three Elementary Inves away.

"The nerve!" Cecilia murmured in anger.

However, Rin was the only one notice her standing there. "Come on Cecilia! Forget about your pride!" she yelled at her.

Cecilia grit her teeth as she can't let this one go, but she ran with the other and leave the forest as soon as possible. However, the other Katsuo notices the group leaving, giving him a smirk expression on his face as one of the Elementary Inves appeared with him.

"Follow them and bring some of your friends to the human, go!" the other Katsuo commanded it.

The elementary Inves nodded and obey his command as it and the other followed the group to their world. Gaim notices some of the Elementary Inves are following Ichika and the others back to the real world.

"Crap, their following!" Gaim gasp before pushing one of them and followed them as well.

* * *

 **(Back with the group)**

"Finally, we're back where we came from!" Ichika hollered.

While he and the group made it back to their world safe and sound as they all ended in an alleyway.

"Yeah, at least we finally got away from those things" Rin grouch as leaning on a wall tired from running from the Inves back in the forest.

"Uh ...Rin" Ichika said speechless.

"What!" she complains out loud, before hearing a growling voice near her as Rin turns around and sees an Inves in front of her but with greater numbers on its side.

"Oh crap, they must've followed us!" Rin hollered.

"Keep running!" Ichika exclaim.

Before all of them makes a run for it and headed down the alleyway to the street. But then Houki stops and realizes something. "Wait Ichika!" she hollered.

"What!" Ichika shouted before a Komori Inves appeared out of nowhere.

The group was shocked as they backed up before turning around and see the Elementary Inves group appeared. It trapped both sides as the group has nowhere to go while figuring out a plan.

"Maybe we can use our I.S?" Ichika suggested before he pulled out his arm and was about to active his I.S.

"No, we can't!" Rin hollered.

"Not outside of school grounds!"

Ichika grits his teeth as he out of options until the Komori Inves screeches as it charges in, heading straight towards Ichika. The girls were all shocked as they see the Komori Inves rushing straight towards.

"Ichika!"

"Behind you!"

"Look out!"

Ichika just stood there as the Komori Inves charges towards him until Gaim appeared out of nowhere and kick it in the face. He landed on the ground just as Ichika collapses on the ground breathing in and out before Gaim bends down to see he's alright.

"You alright?" Gaim asked Ichika.

"Yeah" he replied before the girl approaches them wondering Ichika is alright.

"Ichika are you alright!?" Houki cried.

"You idiot why didn't you move!" Rin hollered.

Ichika was about to reply to her answer before Cecilia spoke up but this time she talks to Gaim. "And you! Did you come back to us! We can handle it ourselves, we are I.S pilots!" she demands.

"I'm with her, why did you come back!" Houki agrees.

Before Gaim stands up and looks at Cecilia and Houki's answer. "Because can protect all of you" this causes Ichika's eyes to widen after what Gaim last sentence said. "My main duty was to make sure all of you," Gaim then stop for a moment and see more Inves heading this way. "No matter how difficult there is, I will protect!" he exclaims and charges down while pulling his Musou saber out and swing both swords at the Inves.

"There's just too many of them" Houki concerns.

"Why going all that trouble?" Cecilia wonders.

"He's just gonna kill himself," Rin said

As Ichika watches his fights he also noticed the girls uncommonly talking about Gaim. "Don't you guys heard him" the girls turns their heads at Ichika who's clutching his fist with a dark shadow covering his eyes. "He said he did it to protect us, can't you guys see it. That's why he's doing his best to keep fighting" Ichika explain his reason about Gaim.

The girls were stunned as they have no idea until another group of Inves appears out of nowhere and with them is the other Katsuo.

"It looks like everything is going down to ashes" he sneered as he watches this on the balcony rooftop.

Gaim kept fighting the Inves as he swung his Daidaimaru up at the Shika Inves and pierce his Musou saber at the Elementary Inves in the stomach. However, the Inves just keep coming as they all surrounded the orange samurai outnumbering him.

"Grrr they just keep coming!" Gaim hollered while holding down two Elementary Inves in his hands as he just can't keep it up.

Then all of a sudden he remembers back in the forest, he got a new Lockseed in his hands and decided it's time to use it. He pushed the two Elementary Inves back and getting out his new Lockseed.

"Alright, let's see what this one's gonna be?" he wondered before presses the button.

 **"SUIKA!"**

A crack opened up above him and emerge a huge watermelon resemblance causing Gaim.

"Eeeehhh! What the hell!" he shrieked.

The group also shocked as they never see something that big before their entire life.

"Deer goodness!" Cecilia shrieked.

"Holy crap!" Ichika shrieked.

That a big one" both Houki and Rin hollered in unison.

Baron also made it here as he takes down one Elementary Inves with his Banaspear before seeing the huge watermelon as well. "That's big," he said but also surprise.

"Rrrhhh what the hell I've might as well do it!" Gaim decree before taking out the Orange Lockseed and place the new one on his belt compartment.

 **"LOCK ON!"**

The group watches this as they hope that Gaim can survive this as presses the knife lever down as it cutting the front revealing to be a slice inside the watermelon, and the bottom with a double-bladed sword on it.

Gaim lift both of his hands and try if he can hold that huge watermelon. Unfortunately, the huge watermelon we so big it immediately press him down completely.

The ground stood there stunned with shocked as they the one tries to protect who immediately got crushed by a huge watermelon.

On the other hand, the Elementary Inves takes a look at the watermelon with curiosity. As they take a examine it the huge watermelon suddenly spins sending all three of them flying.

The group was surprised as the huge watermelon rolls around destroying every Inves left.

 **"SUIKA ARM! ODAMA BIG BANG!**

After it stops rolling Gaim pops up with his visor has watermelon sliced like.

"Alright! Now that can come in handy!" Gaim hollered.

The group was relieved to see him alright, as for the other Katsuo he grits his teeth in anger. "No it can't be, it can't!" he growled as seeing this making him angry.

But then he spotted one Elementary Inves still standing as this gave him a smirk on his face, he dropped six of his Lockseeds on purpose falling and landed on the ground. Giving the Elementary to gather all of the Lockseeds in a plie and eat all of it, causing its body glowing transforming.

The resemblance of a boar with a red and white body, longhorns and on it back is armour with horns like on both sides. This Evolve into Inoshishi Inves.

The group was shocked when Gaim notice it as the Inoshishi Inves charges towards the orange samurai, sending him rolling to the wall.

Gaim felt that impact before he turns and sees the Inoshishi Inves roaring at him. He acted quickly and stands up straight before it charges at him when Gaim jumps up in the air and falls on top of Inoshishi Inves effectively.

Then Gaim pops head up as he sees the Inoshishi Inves down. "This is my stage!" he hollered as the Lockseed glows up red.

 **"YOROI MODE!"**

The huge watermelon transform shifted and reforming into a large armour suit with green shoulder pads, chest, legs with dark green shades on it. On its hand, double blades sword-like watermelon slices. Inside, Gaim's body can be seen, controlling its entire body. His helmet is a dome-shape of a samurai-like, with a gold and red crest decoration on its forehead. This is Kamen Rider Gaim Suika Arms Yoroi Mode.

"Wow, it kinda looks like an I.S" Ichika amazed.

As the girls nodded and agree before Rin notice the other Katsuo watching on the rooftop.

"Come on, we have to take him down!"

"But!" Ichika tries to stop them.

"We have to stop him. You don't have a choice!" Houki said before running off as Ichika growled but decided to go along with them.

Gaim and the Inoshishi Inves both charges at each other as both of them collided. Then both of them back and stands away before the Inoshishi Inves throws blue saw disc energy from its horns, but Gaim deflected with his double-sword before rushing in and slash the left side of its armour.

Then both of them hold down each other, Gaim slashes and its entire armour destroys before he kicks it, causing the Inoshishi to retreat.

"You are not getting away you overgrown beast!" Gaim hollered before he chases after it.

 **"OBAMA MODE!"**

As the Inoshishi Inves runs down the streets as Gaim rolls down and chases after him. But it was far away he can get to him in time

"Damn it, there's no way I can get him!" Gaim growled.

Not far away, as the Inoshishi Ives kept running, a red streak of blur appeared slashing one of its legs, before it disappeared.

As it was hurt, Gaim manages to catch up to the Inoshishi Inves.

 **"YOROI MODE!"**

The watermelon revert to mech mode, Gaim then press down the knife lever down one.

 **"SUIKA SQUASH!"**

Gaim twirls around his double-sword with a holographic watermelon appeared. He hit it as the watermelon headed straight towards the Inoshishi Inves trapping in a sphere before Gaim jumps up in the air. "I'm gonna slice you up!" Gaim shouted as he swings his double sword and slashes the Inoshishi Inves. Then he delivered the final blow as he swung the double sword downwards at the sphere. The Inoshishi Inves cries out loud and exploded with red bits of the watermelon coming out.

Gaim landed on the ground in Orange Arms as he slides down safely.

"That got it," Gaim said before he turns around and walks away.

But he didn't know there's someone there hiding before it walks away from the scenery.

* * *

 **(Back with the group)**

The group manages to surround the other Katsuo as he has nowhere to run now.

"This is your last chance, surrender now!" Cecilia hollered giving his one final chance.

The other Katsuo stood there quiet as he didn't make a sound.

"Just give, we can if you know what's good for you," Houki said darkly with her arms crossed.

Ichika isn't liking where this is going, there's no way that Katsuo would do something bad, he knows him ever since he was young.

The other Katsuo smirked as he stepped back a little to the edge of the rooftop, causing Ichika to act fast. "No Katsuo!"

"Ichika!" the girls shouted unison.

But the other Katsuo than kicks in as he grabbed him by the arm and lift him up and sending him flying stray to the girls except for Rin. he then rushes towards her and grabbed her by the arm with the necklace of her I.S and scans her before it was complete.

 ** _"I.S generation three, ShenLong data scan complete,"_** voice box said.

"Finally got another one" the other Katsuo grinned, before kicking Rin away and jumps off the rooftop shocking the group of what he did.

Gaim was there as he saw this on the ground and see the other Katsuo falling. But then he landed on the ground safely shocking the orange rider as if there's no way someone can survive that fall.

The other Katsuo smirked give Gaim clutching his fist. "Who are you really" he demands to know.

The other Katsuo smirked before opening a crack portal behind him as he walks through and headed into the forest when the crack zipped up and disappeared. Know the question remains, who is he really?

* * *

 **(Nighttime)**

Somewhere in the storehouse as the door opened up revealing to be Hakaru in Zangetsu, and Suzuki in Ryugen.

"So this is what you mean at night time?" Ryugen intrigued.

"I notice something off about this old building, so I will search around if there's anything suspicious" Zangetsu explains the plan before Ryugen nodded.

The two riders look around the area floor by floor if there's anything that can find. However, as they made it to the next floor they found a room as the two searches around to see if there's anything around here.

But then Ryugen found something as he calls Zangetsu. "Hey, I think I found something!" Zangetsu heard him before he rushed down to see what he found.

It was a bunch of computers and blueprint around the wall and floors as both take a look and examine it up close. On the blueprint was the design of Lockseed on it.

"Those are designs of the Lockseeds," Zangetsu thought as he recognizes it is "but what using these?"

"Hey, I think gonna want to see this" Ryugen said as Zangetsu followed him and saw the computer on. It was the I.S picture of Blue Tears.

"It's data of the I.S model" Ryugen recognizes what it is.

"You know this?" he asked.

Ryugen nodded as he pointed his finger at the screen. "Look there description about the I.S abilities and generation. My guess is that he must've stolen it."

"Stole it?" Zangetsu confused before he remembered what happened back at the arena last month ago, that the other Katsuo manages to steal the I.S data from Cecilia.

Then another picture pops up revealing to be the design of the ShenLong from Rin.

"Okay, what he trying to pull here?" Zangetsu wonders what was the other Katsuo planning to do with the I.S data and the Lockseeds.

* * *

 **Next time on Infinite Gaim**

 **Rin:** it was him all this time!

 **Ichika:** then maybe you don't have to be with me anymore!

 **Hakaru:** the other Katsuo is planning something and it involves the I.S

 **Charle:** I'm sure there's a reason why he's doing this

 **RINGO ARM!**

 **Idunn:** en guard

 **Sorry for making you that long my exam was in and I'm a bit rusty for months from studying it. So I'll do my best for the next new years, so I apologize for this and I'll make the post the next chapter. See ya later and happy holidays.**


	8. Stage 8

**Stage 8: The Ringo Knight!**

 **I do not own Infinite Stratos or Kamen Rider**

* * *

 ** _"ORANGE CHARGE!"_**

 _Gaim charges in and swing his weapon at the Byakko Inves and slash it to the right and literally cut the orange holographic energy slicing the Byakko into half just as it exploded leaving the green Inves destroyed with orange slices flying out._

 ** _"MELON SQUASH!"_**

 _He runs down with his sword glowing green and slashes the three Elementary Inves as they cry out loud and explodes the last Inves._

 ** _"COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!"_**

 _He charges at them before he stabs one of the Elementary Inves at the end with a holographic banana appears, as Gaim takes a step back as the holographic point at him. Then Baron stabbed all of the Elementary Inves one by one as they all cried out in pain and exploded into dust._

"And that all of the videos that show about the Kamen Riders" Maya said as she showed the I.S pilot, Ichika, Rin, Cecilia, and Charles (minus Laura) were watching video footage of each Kamen Riders they've seen so far.

"I can't believe how many of those Riders are there on that website," Charles said as he was shocked to see that they're on it.

"I had no idea that they were on a website?" Ichika said as he didn't know that the Kamen Rider they're been seeing has their own website.

"Frankly, there was one person that's giving those Riders appearance in the first place" Maya shows them a video as she presses to play.

 _"Hello~! This is DJ Sagara here to you live for more info about the Kamen Riders!"_ DJ Sagara announced with excitement.

"This is DJ Sagara, he's been hosting this website whenever the Kamen Riders appeared fighting those monsters from those strange portals that have been appearing" she explained to the I.S students about DJ Sagara. "Unfortunately, there's not much more about this man. But I can't seem to find any more information about him?"

"So what you're telling us is that Sagara just appeared out of nowhere?" Rin asks with her eyes narrowed when Maya responded with her head nod.

"Well I wouldn't approve of those Riders protecting us, but I still don't trust those three if you ask me," Cecilia said as she doesn't exactly trust the three Rider.

"For once I agree with you" Rin agreed with the British student before turning her eye on Ichika. "What about you Ichika. What do you think about them?" she asked him.

As Ichika looks at the screen and examines them. "Well, I can trust Gaim and….who's the other one?" he explained his answer before he spotted a new Rider on the screen.

"Hmm, actually he's a new Rider that appeared weeks ago. This Rider goes by the name _'Ryugen'_ " Maya replied as she showed a new video to them.

 ** _"HA! BUDOU SQUASH!"_**

 _As he aims it at the Komori Inves he pulls his gun with glowing grape energy-like surrounding him, he points his Budou Ryuhou at the Komori Inves and shoots it with a purple energy dragon and lands a hit on the Komori Inves. Leaving it cries out loud and then exploding._

While the others watch this, Rin narrows her eyes as she only focuses on Ryugen when Ichika notices her.

"Ahh, Rin? Is something wrong?" he asks before Rin snaps out and focuses on the question from Ichika.

"Uhhh, nothing, just thinking of something. That's all" she replied to him.

As Ichika is still concerned for her before Rin talks more. "Anyways, you haven't answered my question if you trust them?" she still wonders the same question to him.

"Well I can truce those two, maybe the new one," he pointed at Gaim, Zangetsu and then Ryugen, "but don't know about him," he said with a serious expression, pointing at Baron on the screen.

"Who's that?" Charles asked as he's curious about him.

"I don't know" Ichika replies to him while looking at him. "But for some reason, he was able to control an I.S machine" this shocked Charles as he had no idea that there's another Male I.S out there.

* * *

 **Opening playing Just Live More by Shōnan no Kaze**

 **The scene starts with four riders, Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangutsu posing back to back with their weapons in their hands, as the camera focuses on Gaim.**

 **Then the next scene change with Helheim forest vines vanishes as the as it only leaves an object behind as every weapon smash and slash it revealing to be a title.**

 ** _Infinite Gaim_**

 **(Got to move….wow!)**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more! Don't say no! Just live more!) the scene showcases all four riders in a dojo with samurai armor for display. Then the scene focuses on Gaim as he pointed his Musou saber at the camera while he reflects on his original self shows of Katsuo.**

 **(Survival you gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) Katsuo watches the sunset as on his back pocket is his orange Lockseed before turning around just before he passes through the hallucination of Gaim.**

 **(Dare ga kachi nukekru? Kagi wa akerarete shimata, {Don't say no! Just live more!}) then the scene display Ryoga in a dark warehouse sitting on the box as he clutches both of his hands hard while his banana Lockseed place next to him just as hallucination of Baron stand behind him. Then the scene charge showcasing scene two split sides screen of Katsuo and Ryoga with their respective colors and rider forms in the back posing.**

 **(Doko ni aru Don't say no! Just live more!) then next scene shows Ichika and Houki standing before Suzuki and Hakaru were next while their riders form posing in the back as Chifuyu crosses her arms with her own rider from behind her.**

 **(Dou tsukau? Kindan no kajitsu) the rider appearing with their respective Lockseed at the back in split screens. The scene changes as Baron rides on his bike as Gaim in the Suika armor yoroi before changing in gyro mode and flies up when Baron rides under him. Then it shifted the scene as Gaim, Baron, and Zangetsu active their belt.**

 **(Imu to iu kaze wa) as Katsuo transform into Kamen Rider Gaim and prepare for battle.**

 **(Nani wo tsutaeru tame. Okame ko motoki fuku.) then it showcases a battle between Gaim versing all of the IS pilot at the IS Academy battleground.**

 **(Tsuyoku! Tsuyoku! Blowin' up) just as Ichika in his Byakushiki joins in as he Gaim and Baron stare at each other and charges towards each other as they clash.**

 **(Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada miekakute mo) Ryugen firing at the cage until it collapses. Then Zangetsu spins around as unleash green slash at the front with his shield up. Then a blonde girl that looks like Chifuyu but shorter stand on a hill with the sun behind her as he reaches out her hand at the camera.**

 **(Soko genkai seiipei! Ikite iru to ieru kara) this scene shows Gaim armor, Lockseed, and the bracelet of the Byakushiki on the ground. As the scene changes as Gaim and Ichika past by each other while staring eye to eye. The next scene shows the banana armor and Lockseed on the ground just as Ryoga lets out a roar and actives his Baron knight.**

 **(Utsumuku ka yo {Kao wo agero} doko made memo {Mageru koto naku}) Baron charges down and slashes the Inves at Helheim forest as he poses. Then it showcases Ryugen Budou armor, Shenlong bracelet, Melon armor, Rafale Revive Custom II pendant, and the Pine armor, Blue Tear earring on the ground with their respective Lockseed as well.**

 **(Shinjita michi wo yoke {just live more!}) in each area of the Kamen Rider posing as Zangetsu stands in a dojo, Baron stage show, Ryugen on a building top, and finally Gaim in a forest with cherry blossom glowing a pond. Then Katsuo lets out a roar as he throws out his fist and punches it in front of the camera.**

 **(Don't say no! Just live more!) the final scene takes place as the camera focuses on Gaim, riding a horse and rush into battle.**

* * *

"What! He can pilot an I.S too!?" Charles was shocked as he never heard of another Male Pilot like him or Ichika.

"Well yes, of course, I still don't understand how he got his hands on it. Did he steal it by any chance, Mrs. Yamada?" Cecilia asked, wondering that this person stole it.

"He didn't, he's authorized to use the I.S anytime he wants" Maya replied, shocking the group of what they heard.

"What! You mean he can use the I.S anytime he wants!" Rin exclaims as she has a grudge against him the last time they met during the tournament against Ichika.

"I know it's wrong of him to use the I.S outside the field," Maya said, trying to calm her down.

"Why is he using an I.S Machine, doesn't he already have one" Ichika reminded them about his Rider Form.

Maya pulls out photos of Gaim, Zangetsu, Baron, and Ryugen on screen. "Actually Ichika, after examining this, those suits are not I.S, but they are highly advanced. Even that giant watermelon that you said isn't exactly an I.S as well."

"Didn't you at least find an identified one of them?" Cecilia asked that question.

"Well only one, however it's the Rogue I.S Pilot" Maya replied to her before Ichika steps in next.

"So who is his name?" he asked.

"The name of that Rogue I.S pilot and Kamen Rider Baron is Ryoga Kumon," she said before showing them a picture of Ryoga on screen.

Unknown to everyone, Houki was secretly hearing this behind a door "Ryoga Kumon?" Houki muttered to herself.

"According to his history, he dropped out of high school at the age of 13, lived alone with no parents or guardian, and a street dancing group is known as Team Baron" Maya explained.

"So that jerk's a dancer" Rin growled.

Ichika on the other hand stares at that picture as he remembers back at the I.S battle against Rin. _"How is this Ryuga Kumon?"_ He thought to himself.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Katsuo)**

Katsuo was walking down the school ground alone with his hands in his pocket while still thinking about the other Katsuo he met the other day, remembering what he said.

 _"Years ago in the laboratory of Yggdrasill, an accident happened over there as the fire started burns the building down and destroying ever of its research"_

Katsuo thinks hard trying to figure out what his plan is. _"An accident years ago, what does he mean by that?"_ He thought to himself, remembering what the other Katsuo said to him. However, there's also something else in his mind that Katsuo was confused. _"And Yggdrasil, what do they have to do with it?"_ As he wonders about that as well.

Yggdrasil is a corporation that's the main priority is living and growth for civilization as well as education and healthcare. But why would that corporation be part of this?

"You can't be serious!"

Katsuo heard a voice yelling nearby as he looked around before he spotted Ichika talking with the girls arguing about something.

"You can't be that stupid! He's the one!" Rin yelled pointing her finger at Ichika.

"Come on just calm down for a bit" Ichika trying to calm the girls down, which is not working.

"Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down!" Cecilia hollered at him.

"We saw him, how can you really be that of an idiot! He must've done something to my I.S!" Rin shouted and pointed her finger at him.

"Look I know you all saw him did it. But, there's no way he can do something as that" Ichika said to them as he knew Katsuo for a long time.

"And how did you know that, what if he tricked you and Mrs. Orimura all these years, maybe he's here to steal all of the I.S he's back at the academy!" Houki shouted at her childhood friend.

Ichika narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth as they all blamed that Katsuo is the one who's been attacking this academy for months, but he knew that wasn't him. There's something not right about him as if someone is pretending to be him or something else.

"Look I know all of you think Katsuo did this. But I don't think this is him, there's no way" Ichika stated to them with a serious expression.

"Uh! I can't believe you! After months of him breaking in, you still don't think it was him!"

"I can not believe you!"

"Why are you protecting him! He's the one and you know! You are such an idiot"

This made Ichika gripping his hand and glared at them with narrow eyes. "Then maybe you don't have to be around me anymore!" he snapped before turning around and walked away from them.

The girls were shocked by what he said.

"Fine have it your way, you big idiot!" Rin hollered at him

"The nerve of him" Cecilia scuffed.

Before both girls left the area, Houki was the only one who didn't leave for a moment as she just stood there watching Ichika walking away. She tilted her head down for a moment with her eyes covered in shadow and then she left with the girls.

Then Katsuo walks out of the shadow after he hears his turn to where Ichika walks off to before he lets out a sorrow sigh, frowning. "Ichika, I know you're trying to protect me, but I think I may rely on you too much" he muttered to himself and his eyes covered in shade.

* * *

The next day, Katsuo was walking down the pathway with his hands in his pocket and head tilted down. He was thinking of what happened last night with an argument from Ichika and his friends.

"Katsuo!" someone calls out to him as he turns around and sees Maya running up to him. "Where were you? We were supposed to have study lessons," she said worriedly.

"Sorry, just something in my mind" Katsuo replied as he looked away frowning.

Maya looks concerned about Katsuo for some reason. "Is something wrong?" She asked him before he heard her.

"Well, it's just wondering, do you think I'm too weak?" He asked her that question.

"I…I don't know what you mean?" Maya wonders about that question.

"Whenever Chifuyu and Ichika step in, they always come in when I'm in danger, they do all the fighting and I just sit back" he explains to Maya his reason while she listens.

"I get it, they've been taking care of you ever since you were little, you're like their little brother," Maya said before placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but what if I don't need them when I grow up?" Katsuo pointed out.

Maya was about to talk when suddenly, an explosion they heard out loud and spotted smoke coming out as she recognized where it was coming from.

"That came from the Arena!" Maya stated as she and Katsuo rushed down to the Arena. But once they got there, they spotted Rin and Cecilia down at the ground in their I.S as Laura is also there in hers.

"What's going on?" Katsuo wondered as he looked closer and saw that both of them were trying to remove wires around their necks that were connected to Laura's robotic arm. "It's just me or she's talking too far."

"Their I.S shield energy can't hold any more, she's gonna kill both of them!" Maya was shocked as she was about to stop this.

Katsuo then spotted Ichika who's in his Byakushiki I.S breaking through the glass barrier and flew headed towards Laura in the open as he raised his Yukihira at her. But she noticed as she created a protective force that made Ichika suddenly froze.

"What just happened?" Katsuo wondered.

"That would be Active Inertia Canceller or AIC for short, it's an ability that stops every movement of any object coming to her" Maya explained the Laura I.S to him.

"So that means Ichika stuck then" Maya nodded as they continued watching.

Ichika just froze there while Rin and Cecilia tried to get the wires of Laura I.S off their neck before both of them were released and their I.S disappeared, falling on the ground.

"A linear thinker was too emotional, I never saw a more perfect example of a fool" Laura taunted him as Ichika Yukihira ran out of energy as the light died down a little. "Just as I suspected, you pose no actual threat to me and Schwarzer Regenn you're just another of the helpless masses. NOW BE GONE!" as the cannon aim closes up at his face while Ichika just stands there doing nothing.

But all of a sudden, a red lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere, causing both to separate away. "Who dares!" Laura demanded as she looked around before finding that disturbing her firing at Ichika.

However, the person that interrupts her is none other than Ryoga in his I.S Baron Knight.

"Oh no..."

"You gotta be kidding me..."

"What's he doing here!?" Both of them said in unison as they were shocked to see him here for some reason.

The crowd of girls were shocked as they recognized him from the last battle with Rin and Ichika, as Houki, on the other hand, remembered he managed to have a second male I.S, but he's also a Kamen Rider that wiped the floor at Ichika the last time, he also let his emotion get in his way.

"What a second, isn't that the second male I.S pilot" Charle muttered to himself if that's the one.

While Houki just stares at him after hearing that name from the meeting she overheard.

"So, it was you" Laura glares at him as he hovers down and lands on the while Ryoga stares at her, staring at her.

"So you're an I.S representative from Germany am I correct?" Ryoga state to her.

"Yes, and you must be the second Male I.S I heard of. Does it mean you're with that fool" Laura asked as she heard of another Male I.S that she headed back in Germany and heard of another?

"Says the one trying to be like that foolish of a coward sister" he taunted her.

This gritted her teeth as she pointed her gun at him now. "Damn you" she growled before firing at him.

But what she didn't know is that Ichika picks up both Cecilia and Rin in his arms. "Hold on ladies," he said before he flies off and brings them somewhere they can be safe.

However, Laura notices as she aims her target at Ichika now while he tries to fly away to find a spot for both I.S pilots to be safe at. But as he looks at his screen and sees that he only has a few Shield Energy left. _"Please Byakushiki, just let me use the Ignition Boost just one time!"_ he thought, struggling himself to make it quick.

Laura smirks as she gets a lock and fires her gun at Ichika, but it flies past him as she misses the shot. This shocks her as Ryoga reverses the grip of his spear and throws it at Laura as she dodges it before flying towards him.

Ichika rested both girls on the wall as he seemed they're alright. "So are you guys okay?" he asks them as Rin and Cecilia open their eyes and see him standing in front.

"Ichika…" Rin moaned.

"I'm so sorry you have to witness any of that atrocity" Cecilia frowned.

"No problem, I'm just glad both of you aren't conscious," he said to them before turning and was about to go back in there. "But don't expect me to say thank you, however, I can't just sit there seeing you guys get hurt because of our argument" even though he won't forgive them thinking that Katsuo is the one who's doing this. But I won't stand someone trying to hurt you both."

"If only I have my own I.S, instead the only thing I can do is stand here and watch" Houki muttered can't stand watching this anymore if only she can just go there.

Laura then uses her wire and catches Ryoga by the arm as she drags him up to her close before activating her AIC.

"Now fool, I'll show you the real difference between the generations" Laura declared as dragging Ryoga close to her, as Ichika saw this before a beam saber appeared on her left arm and charged towards him with battle cries.

"Then I'll show you my true strength!" Ryoga yelled as he reached out his left arm, his spear flying off the ground and headed towards them.

Laura notices the spear is heading this way as she reaches her hand out and activates the AIC, however, Ryoga clutches his fist, before striking her behind causing Laura to cry out loud with red sparks.

"Damn you" she growled as she was about to get up.

"That's enough!"

Someone calls off as they all turn and see Chifuyu walking in the field with her arms crossed.

"M-Mentor!?" Laura gasps.

Ryoga decided to listen as he's I.S vanished and landed on the ground. "You're lucky I didn't beat you," he said rudely to her as this caused her to glare at him with teeth-gritting.

"Honestly, this is why dealing with children is so damn tiring," Chifuyu said sterned before walking up to Ryoga as she pulled out an I.S katana and swung down towards him before he deflected with his spear. "Impressive, Kumon right?"

"You can call me that," he said before walking away while Chifuyu watched him leave, she then turned her head at the front.

"You can practice all you want here, however as a teacher I can't ignore it when you start destroying the barriers in the arena itself. So this is over now. I'm ordering you to wait for the upcoming tournament to settle the score of your little match, understood?" Chifuyu said to them.

"If this is all your orders mentor" Laura replied before her I.S vanish as she lands on the ground.

"Orimura," then she got his little brother's attention, "you're okay with that too, right?"

"Uhhh, yeah sure" Ichika replied.

Chifuyu then turns her head and stares at him with dead eyes. "You should say yes to your instructor, blockhead" she growled

"Uh, yes mam!" he flinches, forgetting that in this school, Chifuyu is his teacher.

"In that case, we're all hereby prohibited from engaging in any personal matches until the tournament! dismiss!" she calls out to the other students who were watching.

Houki on the other hand has her eyes on Ryoga walking down with hands in his pocket.

"This is gonna be a long day" Katsuo muttered to himself.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at the Mainland)**

Down at the streets, Hakaru and Suzuki were walking down the streets discussing what they discovered a few days ago at a room with designs of Lockseeds and I.S data they found there. However, what are they used for?

 _"The other Katsuo is planning something, and it involves the I.S Data?"_ Hakaru thought to himself while cupping his hand on his chin before Suzuki snapped him out of it.

"You alright?" Suzuki asked him as he startled before turning his head at him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied. "It's just something in my mind I can't figure out."

"It's about what happened a few days ago, isn't it" Suzuki guessed it after finding the other Katsuo secret room.

"Still though, what is his real motive to the Lockseeds and the I.S Data we found back there" Hakaru reminded him days ago.

"Yeah, and we got out just in time," Suzuki said as something happened back in the room.

* * *

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _As Ryugen and Zangetsu looked up the Data and blueprints that the other Katsuo was doing before the white samurai heard something from behind as he unsheathed his Musou Saber._

 _"Show yourself!" Zangetsu hollered out as they heard a footstep noise with the floor creaking revealing to be a hooded figure before removing its hood revealing to Katsuo with a smirk expression._

 _"Katsuo!?" he gasps before realizing if this is the other Katsuo of his, but he can't tell who is who._

 _As this Katsuo just pulls out something and shows the two Rider a button in hand. "Sayonara" he smirks with a dark smirk expression and presses it, causing it to hear a beeping noise._

 _Zangetsu and Ryugen look around to find that beeping noise until they see that the other Katsuo fled away when the white samurai realized what this is._

 _"RUN!" he exclaimed out loud._

 _The two riders began to run out of the room as fast as they just when the entire thing exploded in flames, they may have gotten out of there alive, but they lost the evidence there meaning they can figure out what the other Katsuo plans with the I.S data and the Lockseeds._

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"It was a close one back there, we almost died" Suzuki pointed out to him that night.

"That may be true," he replied it was also a relief to get out before the explosion, "but we lost evidence that night, meaning we're back to square one."

"I'm sure I will find more detail of the Data and blueprint the other Katsuo was planning," Suzuki said to him as they might get more information about it soon.

"I guess so" Hakaru agrees with him, maybe they will find more of the other Katsuo plans.

* * *

 **(Back at the Academy)**

"What! You want me to pair up to what!" Ichika hollered as Maya tells him during the tournament he will have to partner up with an I.S Pilot. However, the pairing Ichika isn't exactly fond of.

"I'm sorry Orimura, but it was Mrs. Orimura decided to pair you and Kumon for the tournament," Maya said to him as Ichika, unfortunately, had to pair up with Ryoga for this week's tournament. "Look I understand you don't like this, but this is Mrs. Orimura's decision."

Ichika groaned with his teeth gritting and eyes narrowed, before turning his eyes on Ryoga who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He doesn't want to team up with, especially what happened the last time they saw each other when he was fighting against Rin in her I.S battle. "Come on, I'm not teaming up with that jerk after what he did!"

"Look I understand that, but the reason why he'll be participating in this tournament is so we can know about his I.S. It's completely different from the other generations we have" Maya explained.

Ryoga didn't say anything back to them before he suddenly felt someone was watching as he turned and saw no one was there.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have cooperated with him during the tournament tomorrow" she insisted Ichika team up with him before walking away from him, leaving him and Ryoga alone in the hallway.

"Great, now I have to team up with that jerk tomorrow" Ichika grunted quietly before he saw Ryoga walking away.

"Don't let me babysit you, because it'll end you down on the ground" Ryoga said as this ticked Ichika off with his teeth grit and eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ichika growled after what Ryoga said and meant by that.

Before Ryoga stops walking and turns his head towards Ichika. "You may have an I.S to control, but you're still pathetic when you can't use its full power, especially for someone who has to rely upon while you coward from behind."

Ichika growled as he glaring at him. "Look I don't know what's your problem with me, but I need anyone to protect me! I'm a man who won't back down!"

"Even for someone that lets you be safe even forfeiting in a match, losing their streak" this crosses the line for Ichika as he clutches his fist tightly as if he feels like he wanted to punch that guy in the face.

"If you wanna bring it, let's take this outside" Ryoga suggested to Ichika before walking away.

"But we can't use our I.S, Chifuyu told us no one will use them until tomorrow's tournament" Ichika pointed that out to him.

"Who says anything about using our I.S" this caught Ichika off guard, blinked of confusion of what he meant by that.

They were in a forest as Ichika and Ryoga stood there up front staring at each other in silence while the wind blew through them. Then Ichika breaks the silence as he asks him a question.

"Why are we here?" he asked him, they can't use the I.S out here so what exactly are they gonna do?

"This" Ryoga pulls his belt before placing it on his waist and gets his Banana Lockseed out.

"Henshin!" Ryoga announced before pressing the button.

 **"BANANA!"**

A crack opened above him with the metallic banana emerging from it as Ryoga twirl his Lockseed before inserting it in his belt and locking it.

 **"LOCK ON!"**

With trumpet playing, Ryoga presses the lever knife down

 **"COME ONE! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHTS OF SPEAR!"**

Once the metallic banana drops down on his head, he transforms himself into Kamen Rider Baron.

"That's not fair, you got that and I don't!" Ichika complains to him as he doesn't have a belt of his own, but his I.S, except he can't use it when his sister told everyone not to use it until tomorrow's tournament, making it a disadvantage to him.

But then Baron stabs his Banaspear on the ground before walking a few steps back. "Then use my weapon, if you know how to use it" Baron insisted.

As Ichika looks at his Banaspear for a moment before picking it up with his hands and grips his hands tightly.

"Then let's get started already."

"Yeah, but just because you gave me your banana weapon doesn't make us friends!" He said as Ichika charged towards him and swung the Banaspear downwards at Baron.

But the Banana Knight caught them with his right-hand caught Ichika by surprise to see that. "Just because you have a weapon, doesn't mean you have the apprehend!" he hollered before pushing back Banaspear and landed a punch at Ichika's chest. "Besides, the weapons are the only thing I have now are my fist."

Ichika took a few steps back as he was still standing from that hit but was still taking him on and swinging the Banaspear to his left before Baron caught it again before kicking Ichika in the stomach and then in the face as Ichika fell down on the ground while he felt that hit.

"This is the reason why you're a coward. You're too easily caught in the open when your own sister rescues you as a damsel in distress" this causes Ichika to glare at him with his teeth gritting.

"Bastard!" he growled before raising the Banaspear up and swung it downwards as Baron blocked before taking it off of Ichika hands then punched him twice at him and hit an uppercut causing Ichika to collapse on the ground.

Ichika was about to get up when Baron got his Banaspear and pointed right at the Male I.S face. "You may be as strong with an I.S, but in this area, you are powerless," he said darkly as Ichika glared at him with his teeth gritting, the Banana Knight closing his Lockseed and reverting back to his original state.

"You're still too weak even without an I.S there's no way for you to get strong, you won't be able to surpass your sister, you couldn't take down that German brat," Ryoga said before walking away leaving Ichika alone in the forest.

Ichika has his eyes covered in shade and just stood still before he slams his fist on the ground as he hears voices.

 _"Just as I suspected, you pose no actual threat to me and Schwarzer Regenn you're just another of the helpless masses"_

 _"That's it, that all you have? Your power is useless"_

He made a scoff with his teeth gritting and grabbing on the grass and gripped it tightly. "I'm not weak, and I'll never rely on Chifuyu on this one," he muttered to himself before tilting his head up, "I'll show just how powerful I am."

"Ichika?" someone calls out as Ichika turns around and spots Charle standing there. "Are you alright?" he asked him if he was fine.

"Um, yeah, I'm just fine" he replied to him.

On the streets, Ryoga was walking down alone with his hands in his pockets minding his own after that small fight with Ichika. But then he stops and stands there before turning his head around to see the area is nothing.

"I know you're there, stop hiding and show your face at me" Ryoga shouted out loud but one there.

Until someone reveals from the shadow, reveals itself none other than Houki.

"How long have you noticed?" she asked him.

"Long enough, so why follow me? Is it the I.S I have" he demands of her as Houki walks up to him close.

"That I.S you got, is it hers?" Houki said as she talked about his I.S Baron Knight he used.

As Ryoga narrows his eyes and takes a closer look at her. "I guess you really are her sister after all" Ryoga said, causing Houki to glare with his teeth gritting and gripping her fist tightly.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

Katsuo was walking down at the school ground while he looked up and watched the stars above as he let out a sigh. Now that Ryoga is here for the tournament tomorrow, things have just got worse for him as well for Ichika. Especially the way he talks about power and looking down on people.

"I can't believe that guy is here for the tournament" Katsuo murmured to himself. "Hope Ichika will do well tomorrow better than I do."

Just then Katsuo heard something a noise nearby before turning around and seeing nothing was there. This might be his imagination in his head as he was about to continue walking, but then the noise got closer and closer to him, Katsuo looked around the area again as he was about to turn and see someone standing in front of him, startling Katsuo by surprises.

But then he took a closer look and recognized that person. "I remember you! You're that guy from that strange forest!" Katsuo said as he remembered that man holding the Sengoku Driver when he first became Kamen Rider Gaim that day. "What are you doing here?" he wonders.

"To find you" the man spoke before grabbing both hands-on Katsuo arms. "I told you not to put it on, but you did, you should've given it to me!"

"Why don't you want me to transform? Is there a reason why?" Katsuo asks as he's suspicious of that man of why he said that.

The man let out a sigh and decided to tell him. "Alright, I'll tell you, but first you can call me Parks, but listen, there are some things you don't know about."

"Know about what?" Katsuo muttered as he looked curious about what Parks was about to say.

As Parks was about to say something to him before a red whipped wrap around his neck and got pulled away from Katsuo as he was about to chase him he heard footsteps coming closer. The person reveals itself to be the other Katsuo.

"You!" Katsuo growled as he recognized the other Katsuo. "What do you want!"

"I'm here to dispose of this man since he escaped from them, they order me to make him silent to go, that's why I'm here" the other Katsuo explained to him.

"They? They who!?" Katsuo demands to know who sent this version of himself to kill Parks.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, this man is telling too much he must be silent," the other Katsuo said before pulling out something in his pocket revealing a button in hand. "Besides, if he doesn't this school will be blown into smothering!"

"What! You can't be serious!" Katsuo growled angrily.

"Then what will it be, saving this man, or the rest of the school" the other Katsuo grinned making the real Katsuo a decision to make Parks or the entire school.

The man Parks knows something of all this, especially the Sengoku Driver he had back then. While at the I.S Academy school, there have been some people that think he's the thief of stealing the I.S data such as Houki, Rin, and Cecilia thinking he's the one, however they don't deserve this.

 _"What the hell is he thinking! If I save everyone here, then he dies, but if I save him then the school will get blown up, but which one, damn it!"_ Katsuo thought while trying to make a decision.

"The clock's ticking, make a decision before he or place will burn into the ground!" the other Katsuo sneered with a sinister grinned expression on him while Katsuo growled as he can't believe this guy is gonna destroy the school with innocent school students.

"Kid," Katsuo blinked as he looked and saw Parks standing up. "You don't have to do this, but you can stop this from destroying this world," Parks said before pulling out something in his pocket and pulling out a strange fruit that Katsuo recognized.

"Wait, what are you doing!" Katsuo hollered at Parks.

"I know this is insane, but you must know what will happen if I eat this" Parks said to him. "But it doesn't matter, because I know you will find out the truth" he smiled before eating the strange fruit and munchies down to his mouth.

"Wait no! Don't do it!" Katsuo exclaims as he tries to stop him.

As Parks lets out a scream before the entire body is covered in strange vines, with a green glowing light before dying down, Parks has become a Komori Inves, but the wings mutate into a flesh white and red. And a sword that resembles a wing.

Katsuo was shocked to see Parks transform himself into an Inves willingly to save the students of the I.S Academy. The Komori Inves lets out a purple wave as Katsuo manages to dodge that wave as the Komodo Investor up and flies away.

The other Katsuo laughed for a moment as he was about to leave. "Wait!" Katsuo shouted at him with glaring eyes and teeth-gritting angrily. "Why….Why would you let him!" He demands him as the other Katsuo didn't say anything. "ANSWER ME!"

"He did because it's his fault for knowing something he can't speak of," the other Katsuo said before turning around as he was about to walk away from him. "You might as well go after him before he hurt anyone else."

Katsuo growled with his teeth gritting, however, letting the Komori Inves lose in the school ground and attack the other students and decided to go after him instead. Leaving the other Katsuo his chance to escape as he opened a crack portal and crossed through before disappearing.

Unknown to everyone, someone was there who watched the entire thing as the person pulled out something, revealing it to be the same belt that Katsuo held, and a Lockseed with an apple face plate on it, and an _'L.A. TABOO'_ on it.

* * *

Ichika was walking after having that fight against Baron with Charle him when he found him.

"Ichika are you alright?" Charle asked him to wonder if he is alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine after all, a man always gets up on his feet" Ichika smiled before standing up straight.

Charle sighs as he facepalms on his forehead while Ichika blink of confusion. "Anyways, I haven't seen you with Houki, Rin, and Cecilia all day, what happened?" he wonders about that.

"Oh that, I don't know," Ichika frowned, putting his hand in his pockets.

"I saw you and the other having an argument last night. What were you arguing about?" He reminded him of what happened yesterday.

Ichika looks down before he stops as Charle also stops and looks at him. "I guess it has to do with Katsuo."

"That boy you and Mrs. Orimura took care of you when you were young?"

"Yeah, they all think he's the one who's been breaking in the Academy and stealing their I.S data. But, I don't think Katsuo is the one doing this" he explained to Charle as the French representative understood the reason.

"I'm sure there's a reason why he's doing this" Charle said.

As they both talk about Katsuo until they hear a noise for some reason until the Komori Inves lands down on the ground in front of them before attacking.

"Charle, look out!" Ichika shouted before pushing the French representative out of them as they both dodge the Komori Inves.

"So that's the Inves that Mrs. Yamanda talking about" Charle wonders if that one of the monsters that have been attacking the Academy lastly.

"Yeah, that's the one" Ichika stated as the Komori Inves releases purple waves as they dodge it.

"Then how are we supposed to beat that, we can't use our I.S out here!" Charle noted him.

"I know," Ichika growled as he can't use his I.S until tomorrow's tournament, then how exactly are they gonna beat this monster then.

Katsuo arrived at the scene not far away and he saw the Komori Inves, but he also spotted Ichika and Charle over there. "Ichika!" he gasped before pulling out his Sengoku belt and was about to put it on his waist until he stopped and remembered. If he kills the man known as Parks then he won't get any more information about what the other Katsuo mentioned about Yggdrasill. Both of his hands are shaken as he can't kill even if he's an Inves.

But he placed the Sengoku Belt around his waist before pulling out his Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!" Katsuo shouted as he pressed the button.

 **"ORANGE!"**

A crack zipper opens up as the metallic orange emerges, Katsuo imminently rushes down and inserts his Lockseed on his belt before pressing the lever knife.

 **"SEIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE"**

The orange arm lands on his head before his body donned into a suit unfolding transforming into Kamen Rider Gaim and he charges down before swinging his Daidaimaru at the Komori Inves.

"Quick, get out of here!" Gaim shouted at Ichika.

"Bu-."

"I said now!" he exclaimed to him.

Charle tugged Ichika by the arm as he got his attention. "Ichika we have to go!"

"But what about that, we have to help!" Ichika shouted as they should help Gaim out.

"Ichika was not fit to fight monsters, that's not our job!" Ichika narrowed his eyes as he looked and saw Gaim holding off the Komori Inves. "Will inform Mrs. Yamada about this!"

Ichika accepted before he and Charle ran off and left the area.

Gaim was holding the Komori Inves with his Daidaimaru before pushing him down on the ground. "Now this is my stag-!" as he was about to swing his Daidaimaru downwards but froze as he remembered that's Parks. He kills him, he'll never find the answer before Komori Inves fires the orange samurai with his purple waves causing Gaim to fall down and roll on the ground.

As Komori Inves was about towards him while Gaim was just about to get up on his knees they heard a trumpet tone as Gaim knows that tune. It's the exact tune that Ryoga uses while transforming as he looks around to find that tune.

 **"COME ON!"**

A red blur jumps over Gaim and attacks the Komori Inves sending him flying and falls on the ground.

Gaim stands up and sees who it is as he is shocked.

 **"RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUIT!"**

It was a person wearing a silver suit with black parts on the side, the torso quills, gauntlet, red brace, greaves, a red mask with the visor is inside of an apple, back on her red helmet resembles the same as Gaim has but with no studs, silver mouthpiece, red loincloth, and waist cape. The armour has two apple skins on the chest revealing the parts of the chest plating, and panned spikes. There are black markings on the loincloth, shoulder pads underneath, and chest plate of the two apple skins. The belt on the left side plate has a red face, the visor has a rainbow, a red background, and at the centre is a Lockseed which was opened revealing a sliced apple and at the bottom is a sword and shield. In hand holding a shield on the left and a sword with an apple core on the blade. This is Kamen Rider Idunn.

"Another….Kamen Rider!?" Gaim muttered to himself as Idunn pulled out a sword from the shield, causing the orange samurai stunned as he recognized that sword for some reason.

"En garde," Idunn said with a female voice, pointing her sword at him.

As the Komori Inves lets out a roar before shooting purple waves at her before Idunn covers herself with her shield blocking the attack. Once the purple wave was stopped, Idunn charged in and swung her sword downwards than to the left slashing the Komori Inves in the chest.

The Komori Inves steps back after that attack before charging at her and swings his sword downwards before Idunn dodges and jumps up in them as she was about to swing her sword when the Komori Inves turns and lets out a sonic screech causing Idunn and Gaim covering to hear that sound.

"That's it, I'm turning that sound down!" Gaim cried before pulling out his Orange Lockseed off and replacing it with his Ichigo Lockseed.

 **"ICHIGO!"**

He inserted on his belt before pressing the lever knife.

 **"LOOK ON! SEIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!"**

The metallic orange folds back and removes from Gaim's head as the strawberry lands on his head and unfolds into armour, with kunai in hands he throws them at the Komori Inves stopping his sonic screech.

He then charges towards the Komori Inves and slashes with his kunai at the Komori Inves causing him to kneel down as Gaim unsheath his Musou Saber and place his Ichigo Lockseed on it as he closes it.

 **"LOCK ON! 1! 10! 100! 1000!"**

As Gaim was about to swing his Musou Saber with red energy flows through it, he suddenly stopped and saw that the monster is also Parks once was, if he destroyed him, he'll never find out before the Komori Inves shoots purple waves at Gaim causing him damage reverting back to civilians form as he felt pain.

Then Idunn charges in and swings her sword downwards, then slashing him twice, and finally pieces him in the chest as the Komori Inves steps back a bit.

She then presses down the knife lever.

 **"COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!"**

Idunn charges up as her sword glows as it is flowing through red energy, she swings downwards sending a red slash at the Komori Inves, slashing him in the chest causing him to scream before exploding.

Katsuo was stunned to see that Idunn just killed the one thing he needed to find out, however, her sword is what he caught as he remembered back when fires were spreading around, someone was walking up to him holding the exact same sword hat like this one.

"Wait," Katsuo said as Idunn turned around and saw him in silence. "You were there," he said darkly with his cover shade. "You were there on that night, you tried to kill me, why!"

Idunn didn't say a word back to him however, Katsuo recognized that sword back then and nearly got killed by that.

"Tell me, are you the one that night!" Katsuo demanded to know while Idunn still isn't responding to his question. He then pulls out his Orange Lockseed.

 **"ORANGE!"**

"Henshin," Katsuo said before inserting in his Sengoku Belt and pressing down the lever knife.

 **"SEIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Katsuo transforms back into Kamen Rider Gaim as he unsheathes his Musou Saber and grip both of his swords.

"Tell me, NOW!" Gaim hollered as he charged towards Idunn as she simply blocked his attack with her shield before pushing him back.

But Gaim isn't done yet as he pulls the portion and shoots it at her while she still deflected it with her shield, he combines both of his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru together making a double bladed sword. He charges at her before swinging his double sword downwards, just as Idunn blocks it deflecting his Gaim's attack.

"Sorry, but you're not strong enough to face me" Idunn whispers before pushing back him before rushing in with great speed, she slashes him while flying as Gaim crashes on the ground.

Gaim stills standing as he picks up his double sword just before Idunn appears out of nowhere and swings her sword at the orange samurai, they lock blades and keep their ground up.

"Tell me, you were there on that night! You tried to kill me!" Gaim growled as he pushed his double sword, pushing Idunn back.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you won't find an answer once you're beaten" Idunn stated before pushing Gaim back by, she then swung her sword upwards causing the orange samurai to lose his double sword as Idunn pressed the lever knife twice.

 **"RINGO AU LAIT!"**

Idunn moved her right arm back before thrusting a straight stab, piercing Gaim in the chest sending him flying and crashing on the ground. He was about to get up but was in pain before Idunn stood in front of him pointing her sword at him.

"You're formidable, I can give you that. However, you are not ready to face evil" Gaim blinked of what she said. "Evil is everywhere, we fight to make sure this world is safe and protects the people."

"But….I'm also fighting to protect others," Gaim groaned as he tries to get up when Idunn points her sword at his face, making a stop.

"That may be true, but you're not ready. You couldn't save one person" this silent Gaim with his eyes widened, remembering Parks as he transformed into an Inves. "I'll let this one go, but don't expect me to help you the next time I see you, just give up and let someone else do the job," she said before walking away leaving Gaim alone in the area.

Gaim closed his Orange Lockseed reverting back his regular state, Katsuo was breathing in and out shivering in fear after experiencing a fight with Idunn, he then thinks back when Parks eats the strange fruit that turns into an Inves. If he can't save some then what will he do then?

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

Idunn was standing on top of the Academy rooftop staring up and looking at the stars. She soon then closed her Lockseed and took it out from her Sengoku Belt, as her bodysuit disappeared Kamen Rider Idunn revealed to be…... Chifuyu!

"Sorry, Katsuo" she muttered before looking at her Lockseed in her hand. "But you should not continue" as Chifuyu walks away from this area and heads back into her room.

 **Next time of Infinite Gaim**

 **Laura:** Now you're just in my way!

 **Ryoga:** what's wrong, can't hit me from here!

 **Ichika:** Damn you. You're copying my sister to fight me. How dare you!"

 **Katsuo:** can't do this anymore, I'll never get strong.

 **Blonde small Chifuyu:** please….continue fighting.

 **other Katsuo:** Henshin

 **BLOOD ORANGE ARMS!"**

 **Sorry I haven't been posting these stories. I was doing three chapters and I kinda overdid it. But I'm fine though, it's just I got bored all day that's all. Anyway, I'll try to post new chapters soon. See ya later**


End file.
